6teen ppg version season 1
by Raven blackbird turtlelover66
Summary: this is exactly like 6teen i only own the idea of making it in to powerpuff girls version. I am also going to put in the last season an extra chapter or more or a whole new season on who ends up with who in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok I know I was doing "another Cinderella story but I deleted it and started this story and my own ok now I won't tell you who is who but by the way on who talks you'll see k now on with the story.**_

* * *

><p><em>[Two girls enter the mall. Both of them are blonde but one was wearing a dark blue top and blue jeans, while the other blonde is in a light violet top and sky blue skirt.]<em>  
><strong>Brat:<strong> "I am so behind on my spring shopping! I do this every year."  
><strong>Bubbles:<strong> "Oh, I know. Baby blue is back in, and my closet is totally blue-poor. Good thing the mall's opens early on Saturdays."  
><em>[The two girls stop and gaze at the fountain. Brat heaves a sigh.]<em>  
><strong>Brat:<strong> "Yes. The mother ship."  
><strong>Bubbles:<strong> "C'mon. We only have eight hours." _[She starts to walk into the mall, but brat pulls her back.]_ "What?"_[Brat points at the floor.]_ "Oh. Right. Thanks."  
><em>[Bubbles follows brat down another route. A bald man walks on the path bubbles was about to take and gets gobbled on by three boys spitting from the second floor.]<em>  
><strong>Stuart Goldstein:<strong> "Oh?" _[He feels his wet head.]_ "SECURITY!"  
><strong>Blond Boy:<strong> _[laughing with his friends]_ "Tell the rent-a-cop we said hi."

* * *

><p><em>[Brat and bubbles are choosing where to shop first.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbles:<strong> "So, which way are you going?"  
><strong>Brat:<strong> "I've _got_ to find those crystal-encrusted flip-flops. Hook up after lunch for manicures?"  
><strong>Bubbles:<strong> "Cool. Later." _[Sighing]_ "Ah. I'm home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Life begins after school<br>That's when we bend all the rules  
>Time to hang with all my friends<br>We like to be together  
>In a place where we belong!<strong>_

_**I'm sixteen! Starting to find my way  
>Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today<br>Thank god I'm on my own for the first time  
>I'm sixteen!<br>Life is sweet, when you're growing up so fast  
>You gotta make the good times last!<strong>_

**_[Instrumental break]_**

_**I'm sixteen, sixteen  
>Gotta make the good times last!<strong>_

* * *

><p>[Buttercup and butch walk by Nice Cinnabuns. As they pass the counter, butch dips his finger into the front most buns, grabbing some icing and licking it off of his finger.]<br>**Butch:** "Okay. I know it's just a part-time summer job, but today–" [he inhales deeply] "–I feel like more of a man."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh yeah. Nothing says maturity like the phrase, 'do you want to gargantusize that, sir?'"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You're missing the point. There's a big difference between working for minimum wage and begging your parents for allowance."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh, forgive me if I can't see you taking responsibility for anything bigger than your locker combo."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "It'll be worth it. See, with the chicks, it's all about the bling-bling. And the way I figure it, we'll be making two large each by the end of summer." [He and BC sit down next to Brick.]

**Caitlin: "A liche fruit smoothie with an energy blast and no pulp, please."  
>Jen: <strong>_**[annoyed]**_** "We only have what's on the menu."  
>Caitlin: "Oh. I guess I'll have a...lemonade, then. Do you take credit cards?"<br>Jen: "For a dollar ninety? No."  
><strong>_**[Caitlin pulls out a $50 bill and hands it over to Jen.]**_**  
>Jonesy: "So that's what a fifty looks like."<br>**_**[Nikki giggles. Jen serves Caitlin her drink.]**_**  
>Caitlin: "Hey, do you know where Nice Cinnamon Buns is?"<br>Nikki: **_**[imitating Caitlin]**_** "Oh, it's just over there. Make sure you ask for one with a hole in it, they're like, sooo much better."  
>Caitlin: "Thanks!" <strong>_**[She leaves.]**_

**Bubbs:** "A liche fruit smoothie with an energy blast and no pulp, please."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[annoyed]_ "We only have what's on the menu."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh. I guess I'll have a...lemonade, then. Do you take credit cards?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "For a dollar ninety? No."  
><em>[Bubbles pulls out a $50 bill and hands it over to Jen.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "So that's what a fifty looks like."  
><em>[BC giggles. Bloss serves Bubbs her drink.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hey, do you know where Nice Cinnamon Buns is?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[imitating Bubbs]_ "Oh, it's just over there. Make sure you ask for one with a hole in it, they're like, sooo much better."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Thanks!" _[She leaves.]_

**Butch:** "Good one."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Don't I know her from somewhere?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "She goes to our school. She didn't start until grade 10, though." _[sighing]_ "Now there's a girl who'll never have to work."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Ugh, I hate her already."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Meow! Watch the claws, girls!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "She's so fucking spoiled! She's like this only child, and both her parents are doctors or something."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Why should she work when she's rich? I wouldn't."

**Bloss:** "Speaking of not working, I can't believe you guys haven't put in your resumes yet! Stores started booking interviews last week."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I know, I know."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "We made a pact that we'd all get jobs at the mall so we could hang out together. It's the only way I'll make it through the summer."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "What's the big deal? All you've gotta do is smile, look good, and remember–the customer is always right."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Do you really believe that?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> " fuck no."

* * *

><p><em>[The mall cop is out patrolling while a blonde girl welcomes shoppers into a bustling store.]<em>  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Welcome to the Khaki Barn! Have a Khaki day!"

_[Inside the store, Chrissy and Kirsten are hard at work checking customers out. Bubbs is at the front of the line.]_  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "Isn't this girl-sized boyfriend sweater the sweetest?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh, I know."  
><em>[Momo tries to scan Bubles's card, but it refuses to go through.]<em>  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[meanly]_ "Excuse me, your credit card's been declined." _[Okuo gasps.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[waving her off]_ "The strip's probably just worn out. Try it again."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _"Maybe_ you've reached your limit."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Credit cards have limits?"  
><em>[Momo throws the card down and snatches away Bubbles's items. Both she and Omiya stare at the shopper angrily.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer skates up to the lemon. He steps on the board and stops, catching it right in front of the store.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "What's happening?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "It's about time you got here! Don't you take anything seriously?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Relax, capitan! Check it out, I've got my resume done and everything. See?" _[He holds up a mustard-stained pair of pages.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Ew. Boomer. What's that goo?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Last night's dinner. That was a good hot dog."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You guys had better get out there, or you're not going to get an interview."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Relax, mom, we're on it."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "In case you haven't noticed, there's like ten thousand stores in this mall."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Actually, there's 936."  
><em>[The friends stare at him, bemused.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "I counted one day when I was bored. Can't handle this on an empty stomach." _[He drops his board, gets on it, and pushes off from the Big Squeeze.]_ "Be back pronto." _[He glides off.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Fine." _[turning to the other three]_ "But don't cry to me if you get stuck somewhere lame like the taco stand for the next year."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Uh, things you'll see me do _after_ I stick a rusty fork in my eye."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey, they make a mean taco."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I'm just saying. The competition for the cool stores is tough. Everyone wants to work at them."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Don't sweat it, step sis."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[angry]_ "Do _not_ call me that. Our parents are not married, they're dating." _[The phone rings. bloss picks it up.]_ "Hello?"  
><strong>Coach Halder:<strong> _[muffled]_ "Masterson, at two-thirty!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Sounds good. I'll be there." _[She hangs up.]_ "My interview's been bumped to 2:30. Anyone want to practice their answers?"  
><strong>Brick, BC and Butch:<strong> "No."

* * *

><p><em>[The Khaki Barn employees are reshelving Bubbles's attempted purchases while she talks on the phone.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "But Daddy, I needed that new Vespa to get around. The old one had a flat tire."  
><strong>Bubbs's Father:<strong> _[muffled]_ "~~~~."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Really? They can fix those?"  
><strong>Bubbs's Father:<strong> _[muffled]_ "~~~~."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[interrupting]_ "Excuse me, are you going to like, _buy_ these clothes or not?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hold on." _[She returns to her phone call.]_ "I do _so_ know where money comes from."  
><strong>Bubbs's Father:<strong> _[muffled]_ "~~~~?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "The partners at your firm."

* * *

><p><em>[All five friends are gathered around the table.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Well, I'm off to my interview. Wish me luck!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Like you need it. You're going to kick butt."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I know. So where's everyone gonna start?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Travel agencies."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "The Gigantoplex. Free movies!"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "North Shore Surf & Skate. Definitely."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Grind Me."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Excuse me?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "The coffee house. I like the clientele. They're _civilized!"_  
><em>[His last comment is directed towards Jason and Joanie, who are at the moment vigorously making out.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Do you think they'll interview us today?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Probably. Why?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "I dunno, dude, what if I choke?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "It's a breeze. Just be polite and honest. Employers love that. Okay?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Polite and honest. Solid advice. I can handle that."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbs is still on the phone as the employees are putting her items back.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "But Daddy, how am I supposed to pay off that bill?" _[to the employees]_ "No wait, don't put those back."  
><strong>Bubbs's Father:<strong> _[muffled]_ "~~~~."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You want me to _WHAT?!_ I have to get a job?!"  
><strong>Bubbs's Father:<strong> _[muffled]_ "~~~~."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_  
><em>[Okuo comes up behind her and chops her credit card in half.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "My card!" _[more subdued]_ "Fine. I can get a job." _[She sees Omiya fall off a ladder while trying to put some pants back.]_ "She's got one. How hard can it be?" _[She walks off.]_  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> _[pained]_ "I'm good."

* * *

><p><em>[Bloss is being interviewed. Coach Halder finishes scanning her resume and begins to interrogate her.]<em>  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "So, tell me. Why do you want to work here, Masterson?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Because I've _always_ wanted to start my own line of snowboarding gear, and I think working here would teach me _so_ much about the retail sports industry."  
><em>[We cut to Bricks's interview, where he has been asked the same question.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I spend most of my free time here anyway; I figure I might as well get paid for it."  
><em>[Butch's interview.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Because the Gigantoplex is a great place to pick up chicks."  
><em>[BC's.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I need the money to go traveling." _[The irony hits her.]_  
><em>[Bubbs is being interviewed.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Do you guys have, like, an employee discount?"  
><em>[Butch.]<em>  
><strong>Interviewer:<strong> "So, where do you see yourself in five years?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[worried]_ "Five years?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Not working in a mall."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I know where I'd like to see myself tonight."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Rock climbing with some Maori dudes in New Zealand."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I don't know what I'm doing this weekend!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Riding for my college snowboarding team. And competing in the Olympics."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "If you were a tree, what kind of tree would you be?"  
><em>[BC laughs.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Is that the uniform you have to wear? That color really doesn't suit me."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I'd be a Christmas tree."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I guess I'd be..." _[chuckling]_ "...a maple."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "No wait! A dandelion."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I'd rethink the hat, too."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "I thought this was a skate shop."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I'd be an oak, because they're strong and they like to help others by providing shade from the sun."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[hearing her phone ring]_ "Sorry. This might be important." _[She answers.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "What was my biggest accomplishment? Getting to second base with Jill Anderson."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Perfecting my mother's signature."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "I once ate ten worms on a dare."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Being the youngest girl to make the varsity soccer team."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I'd have to say my accessories."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "My worst qualities. My feet sometimes smell 'cause–"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I guess I don't have much patience for authority."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "The list is long and distinguished."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "When I was seven, I used to have this really heinous orange top."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I don't have any! I'm a pretty great guy."."."

* * *

><p><em>[Butch, BC, Brick, and Boomer are sitting around the table. All of them look despondent.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[stating the obvious]_ "Well that sucked."  
><em>[Bubbs arrives at the table next to theirs with a huge ice cream sundae. She sits down and looks at it sadly.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[The gang of four and Bubbles are still sitting at their tables unhappily when a joyful Blossom runs up.]<em>

**Bloss:** _[cheerful]_ "Guess who's the new assistant customer coach at the Penalty Box!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Congrats. At least one of us is employed."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You mean–none of you got jobs?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> [lifting his head] "That was not what I was expecting." [He lays his head back on the table.]  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "How bad could it have been? It was just an interview."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "You know the time Butch pantsed me in front of the whole girls' soccer team? This was worse

**Butch:** "We were applying for part-time jobs! That was like the Danish Inquisition."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I think you mean Spanish Inquisition."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "What ever, dude, it sucked."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "What are my worst qualities? Like they'd hire me if I told them!"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "I told them mine."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> [surprised] "For real? How many did you give them?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Seventeen." [realizing] "Oh man, was I supposed to lie?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Guys! The right answer is 'sometimes I work a litttle too hard'!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Thanks! Information that would have been useful about two hours ago."  
>[A man in uniform peers around the corner. Spotting the teenagers, he heads towards them.]<br>**Butch:** [noticing him] "What!"  
>[The rent-a-cop merely points to his eyes and then at them, signifying he's watching them, before walking off.]<br>**Butch:** "We're not doing anything fucking wrong!" [to the table] "Man that guy creases me."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Seriously! He's got nothing better to do than be suspicious of everyone under 30." [calling after the cop]"For your information, we work here too!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Technically we don't yet. Remember?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> [panicking] "I can't believe it. I'm gonna be stuck working here alone. Again!"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Aw man, we had our whole summer planned! Now we'll never be able to see each other!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "This is unbelievable! Did you see the guy running Stereo Shack? Even he has a job, and he carries a light saber to work."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I can always play guitar on the subway for quarters."  
>[A sniffling one table over attracts their attention. Bubbs is still there, and has started to cry.]<br>**BC:** [mocking] "Oh, didn't have the new ruffle skirt in your size?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "It just so happens that I'm applying for a job and I didn't get hired at any either."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Guess all the positions for professional shoppers were filled."  
>[Everyone at the table snickers.]<br>**Bloss:** [giggling softly] "You're so fucking mean."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "We better try again, before the only job left is the fucking taco stand."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Now I just have to find some loser to take my job." [realizing] "Hey! Any of you guys want it? I'll hire you on the spot!" [The four start walking away.] "No interview!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> [smirking] "We have some fucking pride."  
>[Bloss watches as they walk away. She then hears Bubbs crying and turns in that direction.]<br>**Bloss:** "So why are you applying for a job anyway?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "My dad freaked out when he got his credit card bill and now he's making me get a job. So I tried like everywhere but no one will take me."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I'm sure you'll find something."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No you don't understand. It was so humiliating. I can't...even...shop in those stores anymore."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> [proffering a tissue] "That bad, huh?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Mmm-hmm." [blowing her nose] "I was so nervous I even knocked one manager's coffee onto his lap!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Ooh." [comforting Bubbs] "It'll be okay. You'll find a job."

* * *

><p><em>[The guys are outside a store that offers kebabs.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Food on sticks? Guys, I think I've found the place I was born to work at." _[downhearted]_ "But what if I choke on this interview too?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Dude, stop being such a wuss and just stick to our strategy. You're selling yourself. Nothing wrong with a little embellishment."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "You mean lying."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I mean making yourself sound good. They expect you to. And if you don't, you're just letting yourself down."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Are you sure? Bloss said the way to impress an interviewer is to be honest and polite."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "And how's that working for you so far?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> _[looking over his resume]_ "Right."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You're the man." _[pushing Boomer forward]_ "Be the job, Boom, be the job." _[to Brick]_ "I am so proud of that kid."

* * *

><p><em>[Bloss is looking over the resumes of applicants for the position at the Big Squeeze.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "No...no..." _[coming to a scary one]_ "Ugh! No."  
><em>[She looks over at Bubbs just in time to see the girl spill some ice cream on her blouse.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[to herself]_ "I know I'm gonna regret this..." _[to Bubbs]_ "I _could_ hire you to work at the Big Squeeze."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No way!" _[running up to the store]_ "That's so awesome!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Here's your uniform. You can change in here." _[She holds out a lemon hat and an apron.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Uh, no. I'm not wearing that."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "If you want to work here you are."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "But I'll look like the biggest loser in the mall! No offense."  
><em>[Bloss silently offers the lemon hat again. Bubbs looks at it and decides to take it. She puts it on.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Perfect fit. Now we can start training."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh, I wish I could, but I am _so_ busy. I have to meet my friend in an hour for manicures."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong>"How are you going to pay for that manicure?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Fine." _[She puts the hat back on.]_ "Where do I start?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Let's get a head start on the cleanup so we can leave early." _[She holds out a mop.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I thought we made juice here. Can't we like, pay someone to do this?"  
><em>[Bloss rolls her eyes and sighs.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom is hard at work at the Big Squeeze while Bubbles goofs off, talking on her cell phone with a friend.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "J-just a minute, sir

**Bubbs:** _[ignoring the long line of customers]_ "I know! That's what I said! But he was like, 'Fine. Just don't call me.' And I was like, 'So wasn't even going to'." _[Blossom tries to hand her a blenderful of lemonade.]_ "No thanks. I'm good." _[to the phone]_ "Right! As if. He's so not my type."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> _[greeting blossom]_ "Hey!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Hey."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "What's up?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "So, how'd it go, guys?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Awesome. The dude made me the manager of Stick It."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Get _out!_ How did you do that?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "I told him I ran two shops already, and he just gave me the job! Jonesy's advice totally worked."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "What'd I say? Always trust the Butchmiester."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Dude!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Boom."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[worried]_ "But you've never even worked in a store before! You're gonna be responsible for all that food, and all those sticks?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "...whoa. I'm in trouble, bro."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Uh, that's bra when you're addressing a girl, remember? What about you, Romeo, get a job yet?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[sighing]_ "Yeah. I got a great one at that '50s joint, the Soda Hop?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "So why the long face?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I got fired ten minutes later."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Uh! Butch."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "What? How was I s'posed to know the hostess was the boss' daughter?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "On the bright side, that's probably some kind of record."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey, yeah! You're right. I like her."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "At least you're not in charge of the country music section at Spin This music."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "But you hate country music, dude! It's like, your mortal enemy!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "They always stick the new guy in country. Some sort of rite of passage like hazing fraternity pledges."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I'm sure it won't be long before something comes up in the _normal_ music section."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Thanks. I needed that. Did you get a job?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yes. I don't want to talk about it."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Your first job! Aren't you excited?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[sarcastic]_ "I'm bursting with fruit flavor."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "This is great. We can all hang out together now."  
><em>[Brat walks by. Bubbs spots her and begins waving.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Brat! Over here! Brat!"  
><em>[Brat scans the food court, completely ignoring the lemonade stand.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hello, it's me!"  
><em>[Brat spots Bubbles in the store and her eyes bulge.]<em>  
><strong>Brat:<strong> "Oh. No. Way." _[She walks over.]_ "Isn't it a little early to be shopping for Halloween costumes?"**Bubbs:** "No, silly, I got a job!"

**Brat:** "Ew. Why?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I'm gonna prove to Daddy that I can make my own money. I already know how to make juice!"  
><em>[Bubbles brings up the blender to show her. When it comes up, it hits a cup of juice, spilling it all over the crotch of Brat's pants. Brat gasps.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[apologetic]_ "Oops."  
><strong>Brat:<strong> "Um, I don't think we should hang out anymore, Bubbs?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Wh-what are you talking about?"  
><strong>Brat:<strong> "It's nothing personal, it's just that–you're wearing a lemon hat, Bubbs. And. polyester."

_[Bubbles upper lip begins to quiver.]_ "Sorry." _[Brat walks away.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[unhappy]_ "I don't get it. She was my best friend for like, a whole year. How could she do that to me?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Some friend. What kind of person judges someone by their clothes anyway?"  
><em>[Bubbles sheepishly raises her hand.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Okay, but I never did it to a friend. We had so much in common." _[on the edge of tears]_"Like...shopping, and...chocolate..."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "There are bigger friends to fry, my friend. Let her go."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> _[loudly]_ "I'm _starving!"_ _[normally]_ "Anyone want tacos?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yeah, I'm in." _[The two head off to find some munchies.]_

* * *

><p><em>[A nerdy girl wearing a taco hat speaks into a microphone at the taco stand.]<em>  
><strong>Kasey:<strong> "Welcome to Wonder Taco, where tacos are your hunger heroes. Can I take your order?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I have an evil hunger brewing inside."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Yes. What kind of food could possibly defeat it?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "A bird?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "A plane?"  
><strong>Boomer and Butch:<strong> "No, it's–WONDER TACOS!" _[They copy the superhero's pose.]_  
><strong>Kasey:<strong> "You know, I know you guys all make fun of me 'cause I work here."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "What? Oh no no no, we love Wonder Taco!"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Long live Wonder Taco."  
><strong>Kasey:<strong> _[disgusted]_ "Two tacos, coming right up."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> _[speaking into the microphone]_ "In the name of all that is true, hurry, my good woman!"  
><em>[Kasey empties a dustpan on the tacos and spits on them before bringing them to her two teenage customers.]<em>  
><strong>Kasey:<strong> "There you go, guys." _[sinisterly, as they leave]_ "Enjoy."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[taking a bite]_ "It would suck to work there, but man, they make a good taco."

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles and Blossom are cleaning when Bubbles cell phone rings.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I thought we agreed no more calls."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Fine. I'll tell them to call back."  
><em>[She reaches for the phone and accidentally knocks it into the blender. While reaching down, she turns on the blender, and the spinning blades quickly destroy her phone.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[fed up]_ "That's it! I'm so done with you! You have got to be _the_ most irresponsible, clumsy, spoiled girl I've ever met! This grapefruit has more sense of responsibility than you! At least _it_ knows it's supposed to get squished today! I knew I should have hired that weird goth chick!"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "MASTERSON!"  
><em>[Bloss looks over to see Coach Drake angrily staring at her.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Coach? What are you–" _[she gulps]_ "–doing here?"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Quiet on the field! I heard your little temper tantrum. Very disappointing. I thought you were Penalty Box material! But maybe I was wrong about you!"  
><em>[A silence descends upon the three. Suddenly, Bubbles speaks up.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No you weren't. Blossom is the most patient person I have ever known. I've been screwing up royally all day, and she's been nothing but nice to me, even when I spilled grape juice on her shoes. Which were actually kinda cute. Blossom's right. I am irresponsible, but she's helping me become more like her. You'd be _lucky_ to have her."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Eh? Alright." _[to Blossom]_ "You've got yourself another chance. But you'd _better_ fly straight! Got it?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[saluting]_ "Sir yes sir!" _[to Bubbles as Drake leaves]_ "Where did that come from?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I don't know. I just didn't want you to lose your job over me."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "That was pretty decent of you."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "You are gonna keep her at the Squeeze, aren't you?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Duh!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[excited]_ "You're still giving me the job? I thought I was so fired."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Yeah, well, I don't think the hat would fit over that goth chick's hair. And, you're not so bad."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Welcome to the hood. So, what are you up to tonight?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[flicking him with a towel]_ "No! Off, Butch. Bad boy."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "All right, all right."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh, the hat is so bad! At least it'll only be for a while until I pay back my dad."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "How much did you blown on his card, exactly?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Um, whatever two Vespas cost. And half of a spring wardrobe. And two pairs of shoes. Oh, and a veg."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[chuckling]_ "Get used to the hat, juice girl. You're gonna be here for a while."

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom and Bubbles are cleaning the stand while the other four sit at the table. Butercup stands up.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Ugh. Gotta go. They want me to start training today. By the way, I can't believe you actually eat at Wonder Taco. You know that girl horks in the food."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "What, you mean in everyone's food?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "No, only to the people she doesn't like."  
><em>[Butch gags. Boomer stares at the last bite of his taco, thinking, and then decides to eat it.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Where are you working, anyway?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Can't bear to say it out loud yet. Urf. It's too horrible." _[She walks off.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Oh, I have to see this." _[He follows Butercup.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Totally." _[She takes off her apron and hat and closes the stand.]_ "C'mon."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "What are we doing?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[leading her]_ "You'll see."

* * *

><p><em>[BC is stopped outside a store and looking at it like it's the gateway to Hell. Her friends stop a few yards behind her. BC slowly approaches the store.]<em>  
><strong>BC'S Thoughts:<strong> _Traveling money, traveling money, traveling money, traveling money..._  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[popping up]_ "Welcome to the Khaki Barn team!"  
><strong>Omiya and Okuo:<strong> "Welcome to the Khaki Barn team!"  
><em>[Butch snickers. The rest of the gang grin.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "No way."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I don't believe it."  
><strong>The Clones:<strong> _[dropping their items]_ "Welcome to the Khaki Barn team!"  
><em>[The trio lead BC into the store.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[annoyed]_ "This is going to be a looooong summer."

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok please r&amp;r cause it took me a long time to write this and it was torcher <strong>_

_**BC: yup so please review**_

_**Butch: and reread**_

_**Bubbles: she'll try to update as fast as she can but you know it takes time as u saw **_

_**Boomer: yup so**_

_**Brick: come**_

_**Blossom: again**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**And I continue on with the story again I'm trying my best to write it fast as possible to update and so on with the story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Boom:<strong> "I understand now! It's like looking into the heart of the universe, and finding only, like, your own soul. And it's yellow!"  
><em>[Boomer is looking at the lemon juicer. Stanley comes by and shoots Bubbles with his ball gun.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Ouch!"  
><strong>Stanley:<strong> "Gotcha, lemonhead!"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Nice shot, dude."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[picking up the balls]_ "You're so never getting these back, you little brat!"  
><strong>Yummy Mummy:<strong> _[softly]_ "Ahem."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Here you go."  
><em>[Bubble hands the balls over, and Yummy Mummy and Stanley walk off. As they leave, Stanley blows a raspberry at Bubbles before firing one last shot.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[sighing]_ "I live in a lemon. There's no amount of foundation that can hide my shame."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "I hear ya, bra. I mean, working at Stick It looks easy, but–whoa. Wait a second...it is easy!"  
><em>[Brick enters. His eyes are wide, his hair is messy, and he looks very stressed. In his hand is a coffee.]<em> **Brick:** "One more day. Just one more day."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "What's with him?"  
><em>[Boomer shrugs and goes over to his friend.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Dude, you look terrible."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "There's a sale on country records this week all week!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "That doesn't sound so bad."

**Brick:** "You don't understand. _All_ they've been playing is country music. I've had discussions about old country versus new country, and I'm starting to form...an opinion."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Dude, no."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[upset]_ "Dude yes!" _[He notices Boomer's hand near his headphones.]_ "Don't touch that. It's therapy."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Chill, man." _[He puts them on and hears only static.]_ "I don't hear anything."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "White noise. It clears your mind of all music, the way sorbet cleanses the pallet."  
><strong>Booms:<strong> _[relaxing]_ "Dude."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I think you should take that away from him. We don't want him to accidentally erase any more brain cells."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "If I hear 'Bobby's Gotta Fry' one more time, I'm gonna full-on lose it! I mean it! No middle ground."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "How many coffees have you had today?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Three. Not counting this. I didn't get any sleep last night. I was afraid to have the dream again."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "What dream?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "The one about the cowboy who thinks I'm the one who ran away with his wife to the big city and he's coming to kick my aaaAAAAAA!" _[He notices a cowboy on the other side of the food court. Brick then proceeds to grab his headphones and run.]_  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "What's the rush, man?" _[He sees Bubbles.]_ "You look familiar. What's your name again?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Life begins after school<br>That's when we bend all the rules  
>Time to hang with all my friends<br>We like to be together  
>In a place where we belong!<em>**

**_I'm sixteen! Starting to find my way  
>Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today<br>Thank god I'm on my own for the first time  
>I'm sixteen!<br>Life is sweet, when you're growing up so fast  
>You gotta make the good times last!<em>**

**_[Instrumental break]_**

**_I'm sixteen, sixteen  
>Gotta make the good times last!<em>**

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles and Brick are sitting together at the table by the Big Squeeze.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "It was just a dream, Brick. Not all cowboys are out to get you."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[rushing up]_ "I need a lemon whip. Fast!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I'm on it!" _[She rushes behind the counter.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Man, if I'm late, I'm toast!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Hey guys, what's up?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hi BC!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[ignoring Bubbles]_ "Anyway, what's with you?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I'm just a little tense about work."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Coach kicking your butt again?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "He's like this psycho prison guard! I just got off probation, and if I'm late, I'll go right back on!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "But you're the best worker, like, ever!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[mocking Bubbles]_ "Yeah, like, really!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I'm just trying to–"  
><em>[BC holds up her hand in the 'talk to the hand' gesture. Bubbles gasps and returns the gesture.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "So, what are you on probation for?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I folded some sweatshirts instead of hanging them on the rack."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "And you didn't get jail time?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Here, try this."  
><em>[Blossom takes a swig and immediately spits it out.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "This sucks!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I haven't exactly gotten to lemon whips in the manual yet."  
><em>[Butch arrives, dressed like an old-timey carnival barker.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Ladies, gentlemen, one and all, the Butchmiester is here."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Nice outfit."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You like it."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Uh, you look like an idiot?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Insult me all you like. I know you want me." _[to the group in general]_ "What's with the long faces?"  
><strong>Bloss, Boom, Bubbs, Brick, and BC:<strong> "Work sucks!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Whoa. I feel your pain, and I have come to the rescue. You're looking at the newest staff member of the Galleria Mall Amusement Park."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Dude!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Boom!"  
><em>[They hi-five.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Great. And I have to spend the afternoon ducking rednecks."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Do you, though? Take a day off, and I'll sneak you into the amusement park for an all-expenses paid mental health day!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[clapping]_ "Can you do that?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Oh, yeah. There's a side door. I can sneak you all in."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "It'd be better than working."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I'm in."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "And anything would be better than another minute in a giant lemon."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "NO WAY!" _[The gang looks at her, shocked.]_ "There's no way I'm calling in sick and going to the amusement park."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Why not?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Hello? I just got off probation? If I get caught, I might get fired!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "That's not so bad. It happens to me every day."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Come on, Bloss, it'll be fun!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[considering]_ "Well..." _[realizing]_ "What am I thinking? NO! I've gotta go to work!"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> _[as Pomp and Circumstance plays]_ "Bloss, it's your duty to take the day off work. No, it's your destiny."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Destiny?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "He's on a roll."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Calling in sick, is like, a necessary part of the evolutionary process."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "What are you talking about?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Where would the human race be without the sick day? We'd still be living in trees, eating bananas...and fish...and things..." _[BC and Brick share a glance.]_ "We're humans because millions of years ago, some ape took a day off and invented tools. That ape decided, 'I'm not going into the tree today, I'm gonna go build a small car out of rocks or maybe teach a cow to give me some milk'." _[Bloss rolls her eyes and walks off. A crowd begins to gather.]_ "Next thing you know, we're golfing on the moon! Which further illustrates my point because, like even at the point where the astronauts were pulling this mad historical move, they recognized the opportunity for goofing off. It's like, 'One small step for man...dude, let's spin a few donuts in my moon buggy!' The sick day isn't just a fun thing to do, it's a fundamental right of every man, woman, and child!"  
><em>[The crowd cheers.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Where's Bloss?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "She left a couple minutes ago."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Bummer."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Good speech though."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[checking the time]_ "I gotta rock. Are you guys in?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Definitely we're in!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "We? Since when were _you_ part of we?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I'll be the judge of this. She's hot, she's fun, she's in. I'll be at the park. Call me on my cell when you're on your way. Later."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "It is now 0956 hours. We make our excuses at our respective places of employment and rendezvous back here at 1030 hours. Mark!"  
><strong>Bubbs, Boom, and BC:<strong> "Mark!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Alright!"  
><em>[Butch, BC, and Brick evacuate the place. Bubbles looks around, realizing that she runs the shop.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hey, do you guys know who my boss is?"

* * *

><p><strong>Momo<strong>**:** _[greeting customers]_ "Welcome to the Khaki Barn! Have a Khaki day!"  
><em>[The Clones are busily folding shirts. BC approaches them.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Listen up!" _[She stands in front of them.]_ "I'm taking the day off. This may be short notice, but I have this friend who arrived suddenly from out of town. Now this friend, she comes once a month to see me, and quite frankly, I don't enjoy her visits. In fact, she makes me kind of crazy. So for your safety, and the safety of the fine patrons of the Khaki Barn, I'm taking the day off! Any objections?"  
><em>[The Clones look at her, cowed.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Fine. See ya."  
><em>[BC leaves. As soon as she's gone, the Clones huddle together for comfort and protection.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Men in cowboy hats occupy every corner of Spin This. Brick is huddled up against a stack of CDs, groaning and rocking back and forth. Chad notices.]<em>  
><strong>Chad:<strong> "Wyatt, what's wrong, man?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Migraine. Too much–Pixie Hicks. Can't–take–the whining. Losing my sense of self."  
><strong>Chad:<strong> "Man, I understand. I've been there." _[lifting Brick onto his feet]_ "Go home. Get into a dark room. Put on some Coldplay, or some old Talking Heads can help."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[starting to leave]_ "Radiohead."  
><strong>Chad:<strong> "Even better."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Uuuuughhhhh..."  
><em>[Brick leaves the store hunched over and groaning. As soon as he's out of sight, he returns to normal.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Mission accomplished!" _[He sets out for the Big Squeeze.]_

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer is in the Stick It, working on something.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Hmm...there. Nope." _[rearranging it]_ "Sweet."  
><em>[Boomer has made a replica of himself. He walks out of the store and decides to test it.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> _[impersonating a customer]_ "Ahem. Excuse me, dude, can I have the Polish sausage stick-it?"  
><em>[The statue sits there and does nothing.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Flawless. I rule."  
><em>[Boomer runs off. Stuart Goldstein then arrives and clears his throat.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Brick dials BC. She picks up.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Hey, what's up?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "BC. Mission accomplished. I'm heading for the rendezvous point."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Me too. Have you heard from Boomer?" _[She receives another call.]_  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Hey, what's up?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Hey Boom. I'll conferenced you in. Brick?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Hey dude."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Hey." _[He gets another call.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Brick."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Hey. Hang on. I'll conference you in."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hello?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Butch"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "BC!"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Dude."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Boom."  
><em>[BC's phone receives another call.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh, hold on. I got a call."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hey! It's me!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh. It's you. Hang on."  
><em>[BC brings Bubbs into the loop.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Guys, I conferenced in Malibu Juice Barbie."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hey!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Hey."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Hey."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Are you guys all set?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "We're all at the rendezvous."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Wait a minute! Where's Bloss? Hang on, I'll conference her in."

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom is working hard at the Penalty Box helping a customer.]<em>  
><strong>Penalty Box Customer:<strong> "Boy, the graphite seems to have a greater tensile strength, allowing me to utilize all the power I can generate in my swing, don't you find?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Absolutely sir, it's very strong."  
><strong>Penalty Box Customer:<strong> "Of course the wood has a pleasing traditional aesthetic quality that will impress the ladies at the club and that's important too, right?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "That's true." _[to herself]_ "If they're over sixty." _[Her phone rings.]_ "Excuse me for a second, please."_[picking up]_ "Hello?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Bloss, where are you?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Yeah, we're totally waiting for you at the lemon, c'mon!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I told you I'm not coming!"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "But it won't be the same without you!"  
><strong>Penalty Box Customer:<strong> _[accidentally hitting himself with the racket]_ "Ow."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "C'mon, Bloss, it'll be fun!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I can't. I don't want to lose my job. I'm trying to be responsible."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "That's so overrated."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I've gotta go."  
><em>[The customer trips and lands in a huge pile of golf balls, spilling them all over.]<em>  
><strong>Penalty Box Customer:<strong> "Ow. Whoopsie! Ow. Ow."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I'm hanging up now, I've got golf balls to clean up."  
><strong>Penalty Box Customer:<strong> "Owchie. Ow. Owley. Ow."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "So what'll it be, wood or graphite?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I guess blossom's out."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I'm not giving up yet. Give us an hour, Butch, she'll be there."  
><em>[The rest of the gang hang up, and Bubbles, Boomer, Brick and BC begin to devise a plan.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Bloss seems to have lost her perspective in this particular situation."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "For once you've made a truly lucid comment."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "No need to insult me, dude."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "It's up to us to give her that perspective back. It's time for...an intervention. Alright, you guys, I have a plan."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Sweet."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I'm in. Hang on." _[She removes her apron and hat.]_ "Ready! Oh, wait."  
><em>[Bubbles ducks under the counter and comes back up with a sign.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I made this last week. It'll be the perfect cover."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Closed for emergency pedicure?" _[choosing to ignore it]_ "Okay. Here's what we do..."

* * *

><p><strong>Momo:<strong> _[greeting shoppers]_ "Welcome to the Khaki Barn! Have a Khaki Day!"  
><em>[The Clones are folding clothes when BC and Bubbs walk in, BC hostilely, Bubbs gingerly.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[grabbing some clothes]_ "My friend says I need shopping therapy." _[The Clones cower under the table.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I'm gonna use my employee discount for these items." _[selecting some pants]_ "And these." _[taking another shirt]_ "And these. You know, I think that today, the employee discount is 90%. Hmm?! Any problems with that?" _[The employees don't reply.]_ "Good. Put it on my tab. Later."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[looking at a top]_ "Do you have capris to match this?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "C'mon! If you're gonna follow me around, you might as well make yourself useful." _[She hands Bubbles the clothes.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Are you gonna let me in on your plan now?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Just leave it to the professionals."

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer and Brick are at a store. A man is working on something for them.]<em>  
><strong>Employee:<strong> "Here you go. Two nametags."  
><em>[Boom and Brick look at them and hi-five.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbs is waiting outside a store. BC comes out and shows her a fake mustache before sticking it on Bubbles face.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hey!"  
><em>[BC grins and walks off. Bubbles follows, still wearing the mustache.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Brick and Boomer try on some sunglasses in another store. They grin and leave with them on. Well, Brick leaves. Boomer accidentally walks into the glass storefront.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Whoa..."

* * *

><p><em>[Stuart Goldstein is still trying to get served at the Stick It.]<em>  
><strong>Stuart Goldstein:<strong> "Excuse me, could I please have some service!" _[He waits.]_ "Hello! Could I please have some service, please!"  
><em>[The mannequin ignores him, as mannequins do.]<em>  
><strong>Stuart Goldstein:<strong> _[begging]_ "Could I?"

* * *

><p><em>[The guys are changing in the loathsome washrooms.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Dude."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Yo."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Sorry."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Why?"  
><strong>Brick and Boom:<strong> "Ugh, nasty."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[covering her nose outside]_ "Why don't they ever clean these washrooms? They're totally gag worthy."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[mocking]_ "Yeah, like totally."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You know, you're like totally putting the itch in b–"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Whoa, my little lemon-squeezing waif. You think you can just waltz into our lives and join the crew, like some kinda insta-friend? I've known these guys since kindergarten! We have history! All I know about you is that...you...wear a lot of pink!"  
><em>[The door opens and the guys rush out. They are dressed as paramedics.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Buh–I didn't think I could hold my breath that long!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Let's see." _[looking them over]_ "Hmm. Not bad. Where are the nametags?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> _[realizing]_ "I left them on the counter."

**BC:** "Well, go get them. And meet me at the Penalty Box in fifteen."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> _[panicking]_ "I can't go back in there! I-I can't!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "You can!"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "I can't."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[authoritative]_ "We'll do it together."  
><em>[They both take a deep breath and dive in. Bubbles and BC start to giggle as soon as Jude and Brick leave.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[giggling]_ "Oh brother."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Uh! Why is it guys can make all kinds of stinks themselves–"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "But they can't stand anyone else's? Oh, I know."  
><em>[The girls suddenly stop, realizing that they're bonding. BC clears her throat.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Let's go. We've got work to do."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[tentative]_ _"We_ do?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Come on."  
><em>[Bubbles smiles and follows BC. Inside the restroom, however, Boomer and Brick are having trouble.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Oh, my lord. Why? Why!?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Dude, don't look in stall 2. If you do, you–"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Aaahg!"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Dude, I told you not to look."

* * *

><p><em>[Coach Drake is manning the counter at the Penalty Box. The phone rings, and he picks it.]<em>  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Penalty Box, where we always get 2 minutes for slashing prices. Coach Drake here."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[in a higher register]_ "I need to talk to Blossom Masterson please!"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "This phone isn't for personal calls."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "It's an emergency!" _[pretending to be holding back tears]_ "This is her sister Vicky, um, her aunt has had a terrible fall, and needs Blossom to come to the hospital right away."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Oh my! I'll get her right away!" _[He puts the phone down and is about to get Blossom when he realizes something.]_ "Wait hold it up, Smokey! On her application Blossom didn't mention any sisters!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Um...I suffer from chronic shyness, so Blossom didn't mention me because...it might expose me to...emotional distress. She has to come quickly! Aunt Barrel hit her head and lost her memory and she's–"_[faking tears]_ "–calling out for Blossom!"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "If she's lost her memory, how can she be calling out for Blossom? How about that huh? Huh, Huh? "  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Uh–it's a medical mystery! But that's what she keeps screaming over and over, Bloss, Bloss, Bloss."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "I'll get Blossom right away."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Hurry, man, hurry!"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Masterson! Phone! Emergency at home, your Aunt Barrel had a fall."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "My Aunt who?" _[into the phone]_ "Hello?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[normally]_ "Hey, it's me, breaking you out!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I'm not going! Why don't you just go with bubbs and the guys?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Little Miss Powder puff, are you kidding me?" _[Bubbs lowers her binoculars and looks at BC angrily.]_"You can't ditch me with her!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I told you, I'm not going! Leave me alone!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "You need this sick day more than you know!"  
><em>[Blossom takes the phone and hangs it up. Outside, Bubbles and BC discuss what to do next.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "What now?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[dialing a number]_ "Plan B."

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer and Brick are outside the Stereo Shack, looking at their pictures in a TV screen.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Awesome."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "This hi-def is like you're actually in the movie." _[He receives a call and gasps.]_ "C'mon!"  
><em>[Brick grabs Boomer and drags him away.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[BC looks at the clock on her phone and snaps it shut.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Where are they? They should be here by now! We'll have to stall."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Leave it to me." _[She picks up a mascara brush.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "We don't need longer, thicker lashes right this minute."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Let a professional work." _[She pokes herself in the eye with the brush.]_ "Ouch!"  
><em>[Bubles eyes well up with tears, and her makeup runs. Once the pain subsides, she grins at BC, fully prepared for her role. She then runs into the Penalty Box and throws herself at Jen.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "What the–Bubbles?!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[affecting a southern accent]_ "Oh, Bloss! You've got to come! Aunt Barrel _isn't_ gon' make it!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[pushing her away]_ "Get off me! I'm not coming and that's final!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You'll never forgive yourself if you don't come! We need y'all!" _[Blossom pushes Bubbles off again.]_  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "What's going on over here?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Coach Drake! She's so brave. She doesn't want to leave work even to see her poor, dy'n Aunt Betty!" _[realizing she said the wrong name]_ "Barrel. But we need her! We need her strength more than evah!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[watching through binoculars, impressed]_ "Huh. The girl's got talent." _[She spots the paramedics with a stretcher.]_ "Finally!"  
><strong>Bubs:<strong> _[seeing the paramedics]_ "Aw, no! It's more desp'rate than ah thought!" _[She begins to cry. Coach Drake gasps.]_ "Aw, I'm so glad you're here, paramedics John Gage and...Dude I'm Totally A Paramedic?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[authoritative]_ "We're here to take you to the hospital."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Yeah, like, stat."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I am not going anywhere."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "She's in denial! Do something!"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> _[solemn]_ "You'd better go, Blossom. Your aunt may not have much time."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I'm not going anywhere. This is all a load–"  
><em>[Boomer shoves a tongue depressor into blossom's mouth. Brick grabs her.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "She's in shock. Start a ringer-lactate solution. 200 ccs Ritalin stat."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[spitting out the tongue depressor]_ "You guys–"  
><em>[Boomer jams another one into her mouth and helps Brick load her onto the stretcher. Blossom struggles.]<em>  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "I think we're going to have to, like, restrain her." _[Blossom kicks him.]_ "Stat."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "You take as long as you need, Blossom." _[Boomer and Brick wheel her away.]_ "We're all about family here at the Penalty Box. Some things are even more important than work."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[being carted away]_ "Let me go!"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Ooh! Wow! I wish I was a paramedic. Stat! Stat! Ah that's fun."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Aunt Barrel has you to thank for fulfilling her dyin' wish."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Hey, don't you work in the lemon?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[nervous]_ "Yeah! Small world, huh?"  
><em>[Bubbles takes off. The phone at the counter rings. Coach Drake goes over to pick it up.]<em>  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Penalty Box, Coach Drake speaking."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[in a deep voice]_ "Yes, hello, this is Blossom father. We need her to come home right now. There's been a food fight–food's everywhere, we need someone to clean it up."  
><em>[Coach Drake's eyes bulge and then narrow. He's figured out the game.]<em>  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Oh, I see. Oh, I'll send her home right away, yeah."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[normally]_ "Thank you." _[realizing and switching tones]_ "Thank you." _[He hangs up.]_ "Oh, I'm good."  
><em>[Coach Drake puts down the phone.]<em>  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> _[angrily, to the store in general]_ "Cover me!"

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick are wheeling Blossom down the hall. Blossom is restrained. She coughs twice.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You guys are so dead when I get off this thing!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Don't be mad, Bloss. We did it for you."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "If I get caught, I'll lose my job."  
><strong>Boo :<strong> "You won't get caught. We pulled it off, man! You're free as a bird." _[They meet up with BC.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I guess you're right, although I _am_ strapped to a table."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah, well, freedom is relative."

* * *

><p><em>[The five are at the side of the amusement park. Butch holds the door open for them.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Welcome to my world, friends. Enter."  
><em>[Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and BC enter, but Bloss hangs back. Bloss sighs.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "C'mon, you're gonna thank us for this!"  
><em>[Bloss enters the park.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Everyone but Blossom is playing Whak-A-Mole. Blossom looks at them, apathetic, but when she sees what fun they're having, she begins to smile. She then watches as they play a dart game; when Butch wins a bear and gives it to her, she grins widely. Boomer and Brick then proceed to win a giant sea serpent, and everyone but Bubbles goes on the rollercoaster. Blossom is seated in the middle of the front row, and she is enjoying herself as much as anyone. They then all go to the concession stand, where everyone but Boomer gets cotton candy.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I love cotton candy!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[surprised]_ "Boom! A corn dog?"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "What can I say, I'm obsessed with my work."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You know you guys, I didn't want to take this day off, but I'm so glad you made me do it!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Aw!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Maybe you _do_ need to be a little irresponsible once in a while!" _[Coach Drake is behind her.]_ "Take Coach Drake, for example. Now _that_ man needs to take a mental health day. I mean, it's just a stupid store."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Um–"  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Uh..."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Why should I stress out over it?" _[Coach Drake steals a piece of her cotton candy.]_ "It's only a means to a–" _[realizing]_ "–uh–achieve a useful contribution to the community and learn–valuable life skills?"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "You're back on probation, Masterson!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I can explain."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "You're lucky I don't can you on the spot! I thought you were management potential all the way to head coach! I guess I was wrong!" _[He storms off.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[subdued]_ "Yeah. Maybe you were." _[after a few seconds, turning to her friends]_ "Let's ride the Vomit Comet again!"  
><em>[Her friends cheer.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[The gang are gathered around the table, drinking some of Bubbles latest work.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "That was good work today."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Thanks."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "You got potential, kid. Where did you pick up that mascara trick?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "We professionals have our secrets." _[after a few seconds]_ "I used to want to be a soap star.

* * *

><p><em>[BC slams down her purchases back at the Khaki Barn.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I'm returning these because my 'friend' thinks they make me look too much like you three. Any objections?"  
><em>[The Clones say nothing.]<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Stuart Goldstein:<strong> _[still talking to the dummy]_ "Just a little service would be nice.

* * *

><p><strong>ok now im so srry that i haven't updated but high school is not a walk around the beach and the homework is really not so easy<strong>

**anyway i will continue when i can and i now i made a lot of mastakes in the first chap but hay i have a lot to write so give me a break oh and please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm trying to update for missing the past and again I'm so srry

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom is in the driver's seat of a bus.]<em>  
><strong>Girl:<strong> "Can we say 'hey bus driver, speed up a little bit?'"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[adjusting the rearview mirror]_ "As soon as the bus gets rolling!"  
><strong>Coach Mitch:<strong> "Don't forget to load up the equipment bags, Jen."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[dreamily]_ "The what?" _[snapping back to reality]_ "Oh, right! Sure thing, Coach Mitchsome! I mean, Coach Mitch!"  
><em>[Blossom gets off the bus. On the way to the back, she passes Coach Mitch.]<em>  
><strong>Coach Mitch:<strong> "You've got your driver's license, right?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Sure thing, coach!" _[to herself as she gets the bags]_ "A learner's permit is _practically_ a license."  
><em>[Blossom picks up the bags. As she does, the bus starts rolling backwards.]<em>  
><strong>Girls on bus:<strong> "Hey bus driver, speed up a little bit, speed up a little bit, speed up a little bit!"  
><em>[Blossom looks up and notices the bus is missing.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "That's weird. I thought I left the–"  
><em>[Behind her, the bus crashes into something, and a hubcap goes rolling past her.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "...van...here."  
><em>[Blossom awakens. She has been sleeping on the job.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I am _so_ going to fail my driving test again."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Life begins after school<br>That's when we bend all the rules  
>Time to hang with all my friends<br>We like to be together  
>In a place where we belong!<em>**

**_I'm sixteen! Starting to find my way  
>Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today<br>Thank god I'm on my own for the first time  
>I'm sixteen!<br>Life is sweet, when you're growing up so fast  
>You gotta make the good times last!<em>**

**_[Instrumental break]_**

**_I'm sixteen, sixteen  
>Gotta make the good times last<em>**

* * *

><p><em>[Most of the gang is at the table. Brick arrives, wearing an aviator jacket. Bubbles notices.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Someone's outfit-challenged today."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Seriously, dude. 1985 called. They want their jacket back."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "What's wrong with it?"  
><strong>Bubb:<strong> "Brick, it's _old._ Retro is so yesterday."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "She says, without a hint of irony."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "They have a sale at my favorite guy store this week. I could take you."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[angry]_ "I don't want a new one. This is my lucky jacket! I was wearing this jacket when I won that songwriting contest last year, and when I got on the Great 9 National Debate Team!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yeah, I wouldn't advertise that one, buddy."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I'm telling you, this jacket is lucky."  
><strong>Boom:<strong> "Ah, Lady Luck. The most elusive Betty of them all."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Okay, let me touch it then. I need a new job." _[He rubs the jacket.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "What happened to your job at the Nothing-Over-A-Dollar store?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Bad vibe, no chicks, just old ladies looking for a deal." _[continuing to rub the sleeve]_ "C'mon, lucky jacket!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[pulling his arm away]_ "Quit it! You're gonna rub a hole in it!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[mocking]_ "Yeah, don't 'ruin' it!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "There's no such thing as luck. I wore my lucky bra to my last bio test, and I totally flunked!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Maybe if you studied, you'd have been more 'lucky'. I heard Him the Rent-a-Cop is looking for an assistant security guard."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yes!" _[realizing]_ "No! Ah! I dunno, man."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Could you imagine Butch as mall security? The only thing arresting about him is his breath."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[offended]_ "What? You think I couldn't do it?" _[standing up]_ "There is no job in this mall that I can't do. The next time you see me, I'll be running this joint."  
><em>[Butch storms off as his friends laugh behind his back.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom is posing a mannequin while reading the driver's manual.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[making appropriate hand signals]_ "Right! Left!" _[clenching the dummy's fist]_ "Get off the road, you idiot!"_[She giggles.]_  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Masterson!" _[Blossom snaps to attention.]_ "Why is that guy picking his nose?"  
><em>[Blossom looks at the mannequin. She has indeed left it picking its nose.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Um..."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Forget that for a minute. I need you to go buy me lunch." _[walking away]_ "Surprise me. Nothing spicy, though."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Sure thing, Coach."

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom walks up to Stick It, still reading the manual.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Hey Bloss. Hungry?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I have to buy lunch for Coach Drake."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "How about Five-Alarm Barbeque Stick Its?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[not paying attention]_ "Sure, whatever."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "So, do you know the ending? Who did it?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Boomer, it's a driver's manual."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "So the chauffeur probably did it."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I'm studying for my driver's license. But I don't know why I'm even bothering. There's no way I'm going to get it."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "How come?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[despondent]_ "I think I'm gonna crash."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Nah, you'll be fine."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "No offense, but you don't know what it's like to crash a vehicle."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Oh, I know about crashing, dude. That gross feeling in the pit of your stomach? The screech of tires? That final sickening crunch of _metal_ against _wood?"_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[scared]_ "Yes! Yes, it's so awful!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "If you want I could give you driving lessons."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Why? What makes you such an expert?"  
><em>[Boomer pulls out his wallet and shows off a license to Blossom.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[surprised]_ "They let _you_ drive?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I am a most impressive driver. I can make you equally as skilled."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I need all the help I can get!"

* * *

><p><em>[Butch walks up to the security office and opens the door. Looking inside, he sees Him polishing a medal. Him looks up.]<em>  
><strong>Him:<strong> "What do you want?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I heard you were looking for–um–ahem–assistant?"  
><strong>Him:<strong> _[in Butch's face]_ "Do you think you've got what it takes, punk? Do you?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[slightly scared]_ "Yes sir!"  
><strong>Him:<strong> "Alright maggot. Let's see your stuff."

* * *

><p><em>[Him begins running tests on Butch. The first one is a treadmill. Butch calmly runs on it at a fast clip. When Him checks his heart rate, however, Butch lets the facade slip and shows that he's getting winded. He quickly puts the face back on when Him looks up only to slip and fall off the treadmill. The next thing Him does is a lie detector test.]<em>  
><strong>Him:<strong> "Have you ever been arrested?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "No."  
><strong>Him:<strong> "Have you ever said a bad thing about a mall security officer?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "No."  
><em>[The detector indicates a lie. Him then tests his ability to notice violations with cardboard cutouts. The first one is an old lady walking along; Butch signals that it's good. Next comes a bald man on a bench.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "No loitering!"  
><em>[The next one is off the perpetually kissing couple Jason and Annie .]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Break it up you two!"

* * *

><p><em>[Him is looking over his notes on Butch while the bored boy sits next to him. Him finishes with the notes.]<em>  
><strong>Him:<strong> "Welcome to the force, kid."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Can I have a gun?"  
><strong>Him:<strong> "No."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "How about nunchucks?"  
><strong>Him:<strong> _[holding up a uniform]_ "You get this."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yo I-I was thinking of working undercover?"  
><strong>Him:<strong> "Yo. Wear the uniform."

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom and Boomer are still at Stick It.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "If I'm gonna teach you the way of the road, you're gonna have to trust me."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Okay."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "It's my way or the highway."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Got it."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Actually, my way will also involve the highway, but you know what I mean. Let me see your manual."_[Blossom hands over the manual, and Boomer flips through it.]_ "Just as I thought." _[He throws it into the trash.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "But–"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "What did I say?" _[Blossom sighs.]_ "That's better. You've gotta get off book, it's all about making it real. Now, are you ready?" _[Blossom nods.]_ "Good. Then follow me." _[He leads her away.]_

* * *

><p><em>[Butch exits the office in the uniform. He is immediately approached by Yummy Mummy.]<em>  
><strong>Yummy Mummy:<strong> "Excuse me? Security?" _[flirtatiously]_ "Sorry to bother you. You're new here." _[sighing]_ "I just love a man in uniform." _[She moves close to him.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Whoa. T-thank–" _[deepening his voice]_ "–thank you."  
><strong>Yummy Mummy:<strong> "Could you tell me where Willows and Williams is?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Well ma'am, you go down to the next level, and it's on your left."  
><strong>Yummy Mummy:<strong> _[stroking his arm]_ "Thank you _so_ much."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You take care now." _[bragging to himself]_ "Oh yeah. Officer Mac Daddy's on the job."

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer and Blossom arrive at the arcade.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I thought you were going to teach me to drive."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "You can't just put an astronaut in the space shuttle and tell him to fly! You have to train them first, in a simulator."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "But I'm not an astronaut."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "No, you're an autonaut." _[leading her to a game]_ "Welcome to High Speed Manslaughter! This will be your teacher. Go on, slip into the seat. Remember, the car and the road are an extension of you. You have to feel it."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[in the driver's seat]_ "Where's the horn?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "There's no horn! There's no AC! It's a video game!" _[holding a quarter]_ "Ready?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Ready."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Okay." _[putting the coin in and selecting a level]_ "Let's go with my personal favorite, Death Toll Highway. Now, ease that bad boy out of first..."  
><em>[Boomer waits for Blossom to comply. Instead, Blossom. keeps at her current rate, going at the speed of a snail covered in molasses made of wet cement.]<em>  
><strong>Game:<strong> _[after fifteen seconds of this]_ "Please speed up."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[mortified]_ "I didn't know you could drive so slow in this game! You really suck at this."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "What do you want? That old man with the walker just cut me off!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[massaging her shoulders]_ "Just try to relax. The game is not just about driving, it's also about killing things."

* * *

><p><em>[Butch is walking the mall. He comes upon a window and examines himself in it. Butch then poses before taking a bite of his donut. Jelly squirts out and lands on his chest pocket. He looks down.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I've been hit! Guh!"  
><em>[Butch collapses to the floor. A girl in a blue sweater walks by, and Butch sits up.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You should be fined for looking so fine."

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles is chewing gum when Brick rushes up to the lemonade stand.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Bubbs. You haven't seen my lucky jacket, have you?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Lucky jacket?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "You know, the one you guys were bugging me about this morning!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "This morning...you mean like, today?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I lost it. I was sure I left it here!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[shrugging]_ "Hmm. Guess not."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Well, if you see it let me know." _[He walks off.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Sure will." _[She watches to make sure he's gone before reaching under the counter and pulling up the jacket.]_ "This is for your own good, Brick. _No one_ can carry off a jacket that bad."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[behind her]_ "Hey, what's up?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[quickly hiding the jacket]_ BC! Hi!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Isn't that Brick's lucky jacket?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No! Well...it could be. Okay it is. I took it."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh, did retro come back in? I must have missed the memo."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No, I took it to prove to Brick he doesn't need a lucky jacket. When he realizes he's not dependent on it like he thinks it is, he won't have to wear it anymore."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[sniffing the air]_ "Uh, is that a bad idea I smell?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh no. It'll work."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah, we'll see. Brick has a big audition tonight for a gig. If he cracks, I guess you'll be wrong." _[She gasps.]_ "Do you see what I see?"  
><em>[What BC sees is security officer Butch walking across the food court. Bubbles bubble pops in shock.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Ladies."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Butch? I can't believe it."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Oh, believe it, baby."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Butch's a bacon bit!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "That's a Retail Operations Enforcer to you." _[to Bubbles]_ "How about a free lemon stinger for your hard-working man of the law?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "You can't get free stuff like that!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Uh-huh." _[taking out his notepad and pen]_ "Could I have your full name, miss?"

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer and Blossom are still playing the game. Blossom skids her car to a halt.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Aw, dude, what'd you stop for?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "There was a crosswalk."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "You're _supposed_ to go _through_ them!"  
><strong>Game:<strong> "Mission failed! Mission failed!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Hey look, I tied my high score."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Dude, that was pathetic!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Hey! I got four points!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "The game's high score is 75,000. One-legged moms with strollers were passing you!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I was just trying to be safe."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Safe? Would we have gone to Mars if all we tried to do was be safe? It's a proven fact that the reason drivers can't handle unsafe situations is because they don't practice driving in unsafe conditions at crazy speeds!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Good point."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "That's why they invented this game! To build a better unsafe driver and make the streets safer for you and me! This is your opportunity to get in touch with your inner driver! She's waiting to get out and to shift into overdrive! Embrace her!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Let's go."  
><em>[Blossom starts the car and starts to actually play the game.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Brick is at work in the Country section. Serena walks over to him.]<em>  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "You know Toby, works over in the Children and Comedy section?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Yeah. Sure."  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "I just fired him. Can you cover his section until we get someone new?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "You mean run two sections?"  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Yeah. Just take a short lunch."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "But I was going to rehearse for my audition!"  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Oh, well I guess today's not your lucky day then, huh?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[under his breath]_ "Would've been if I had my lucky jacket."  
><strong>Cowboy:<strong> "You kin borrow mah lucky bull's tail!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "No thanks."

* * *

><p><em>[Butch and Him are lunching on tacos and soda in the food court.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Got any new leads in the case of the missing shopping buggy?"  
><strong>Him:<strong> "No. I want you to see what the word is on the street."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[coming up to them]_ "Butch. You got the job. With…Him. "  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Looks like that's how it went down. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy keeping the peace."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "...right."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "What's got you creased?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[sighing]_ "My lucky jacket's gone."  
><strong>Him:<strong> "You think someone might have stolen it, son?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Trust me, no one would steal that jacket."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[to Him]_ "I don't know."  
><strong>Him:<strong> _[speaking into his walkie-talkie]_ "Hound Dog. Come in, Hound Dog."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[picking up]_ "Hound Dog here."  
><strong>Him:<strong> "Now, we have a possible 7-18 in progress."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I copy that, Smokey."

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom is driving crazily, a toy pistol in one hand, the wheel in the other.]<em>  
><strong>Game:<strong> "You missed me, sucker!" _[Blossom fires a round.]_ "Aah! Oh!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[chuckling]_ "Awesome! Okay, jump the fence and shoot the android robo-cop!"  
><strong>Game:<strong> "May I see your license and registration!" _[Blossom fires.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Oh, you rocked him! Okay, now swerve around the nuclear way, and kill the skateboarding spider!"

**Bloss:** _[doing as commanded]_ "Die, bug!"

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles, BC and Brick are at the table. Brick looks rather morose.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "It's no good. I'm gonna blow the audition tonight, I can feel it."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No! You're gonna do great!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I have no time to rehearse now."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Well then why are you sitting here?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Because I've been _looking_ for my _lucky jacket!_ I have to find it!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Brick, you don't need that gross old thing. It makes you look like a–a rolling stone. And look!" _[She picks up a magazine.]_ "The must-have jacket of the season is black leather!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Don't you see? Things are starting to go bad and they're only gonna get worse! I gotta bounce."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Going back to work?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[getting up]_ "Yeah. I have to order some more Peanut Butter and Jimmy CDs for the kids section. Seeya."  
><em>[Brick leaves, and Butch passes the table. Bubbles smiles at him, then starts to talk to BC.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Do you see what's happening? Brick is making himself believe that he's going to fail the audition all because of that stupid ugly jacket!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yep, looks that way."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I have to give it back. My whole plan is backfiring."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Gee, ya think?"  
><em>[Bubbles closes the Big Squeeze and goes off to look for Brick, jacket in hand.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Butch walks his beat. He comes upon Yummy Mummy and Stanley, Stanley riding in a toy car ride. Suddenly, he realizes something, and goes back to confront them.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hold on, I've got something for you."  
><strong>Stanley:<strong> _[riding]_ "Wha-hoa!"  
><em>[Butch pulls out his pad and pen and writes Yummy Mummy a ticket.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "He's doing ten in a forty zone."  
><strong>Yummy Mummy:<strong> "But officer–"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Save it for the judge, ma'am."

* * *

><p><em>[The mall cops then go on a rampage. It starts when Butch boots two elderly people off of a bench for loitering–]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Keep it moving."  
><em>[–only to sit there himself, and continues when he and Him grab a punkish teen, toss him into the photo booth, and proceed to take photos of them taunting him. The duo then grab the pictures and giggle as the punk runs off.]<em>  
><strong>Him:<strong> _[giving chase]_ "Yo!"

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer and Blossom are still playing. Now a small crowd of gamers has gathered around them.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Back up, dudes, she's about to hit seventy-five thou! Give the lady some room!" _[Blossom breaks the barrier.]_ "Seventy-five thousand two hundred!"  
><strong>Game:<strong> "Complete annihilation of the Death Toll Highway achieved!"  
><em>[The gamers cheer.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "You did it! Awesome!" _[Blossom stands up.]_ "You've got the gift, my friend."  
><em>[Boomer and Blossom hi-five. Suddenly, a whistle bleats at the front of the arcade. Everyone turns and sees a security guard.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Break it up in here, this is a fire hazard. That's right, everybody out."  
><em>[The crowd groans and begins to leave.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Whoa, that security dude looks totally like Butch."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "That security dude _is_ Butch."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "No way."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[coming up to them]_ "Hi Boomer, hi Bloss." _[He plops down in High Speed Manslaughter.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Tell me you aren't working with the enemy."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Can't talk now, I'm on duty." _[He plops some coins in.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Do the rent-a-cops have keys for stuff in the mall?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Uh-huh."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Even, like, say, keys for the display car in the atrium?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[not paying attention]_ "Uh-huh."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Could I see them for a sec?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[not particularly caring]_ "Sure." _[He tosses Boomer his key ring.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[to Blossom]_ "You're ready. It's time for an in-car lesson." _[He drops Butch's keys into her hand.]_

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles walks through Spin This. She comes across Serena.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Yeah, I'm looking for Brick."  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "He hasn't come back from his break."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Really? I have his jacket."  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Oh, here, I'll give it to him." _[She tries to take the jacket.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh, no, that's okay. Uh, I need to–go."  
><em>[She takes off. Serena rolls her eyes.]<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[calling BC]_ "BC? It's me. Brick never came back from his break. I need your help."

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer and Blossom walk past the fountain towards a sports car perched on a pedestal.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "The V-Tag G6000."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "We can't drive this."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Why not?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "It's a brand-new car."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I know. That's why you should drive it. It has nobody else's car karma on it. You start clean."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[looking at it]_ "This is a really expensive car."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Expensive, yet free." _[He unhooks the velvet rope.]_ "Your chariot awaits."  
><em>[Blossom climbs the ramp to the car. Brick is sitting by the fountain, casting pennies into it.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I wish I could find my jacket. I wish I could find my jacket."

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles and BC meet on the escalators. Bubbles is going down, BC is going up.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "He's not at Grind Me."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "He's not in the food court."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You take the upper level, I'll take the lower."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Okay."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[rushing back up the platform]_ "What?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[rushing down towards her]_ "What?" _[catching up]_ "Oh. I said okay."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh. Okay."  
><em>[The two continue the search for Brick.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom and Boomer are seated in the car.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[inhaling deeply]_ "Oh yeah. Smell that. It's a new car. That's good stuff."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[sniffing]_ "Yeah. I guess."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[waxing poetic]_ "Real wood trim on leather dash! Digital console! And the rug!" _[He gets down and feels it.]_ "So soft!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Boomer, do you want me to leave you alone for a while?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Sorry. We've got some driving to do. Now, adjust your mirrors–" _[Blossom complies]_ "–adjust the seat–"_[Blossom does so]_ "–and crank up the tunage."

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles is on the phone with BC.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No sign of him." _[She spots Brick.]_ "Brick!" _[to BC]_ "BC, I found him, he's over at the fountain!"_[window shopping]_ "Ooh, that's a cute coat."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Bubbs, this is not the time for shopping!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[sighing]_ "I know." _[hanging up]_ "Brick! Brick, there you are! Do not move, I have something for you!"  
><em>[Brick gets up. As he does, he accidentally rips the headphone jack out of his portable CD player, and the player falls into the fountain. Brick sighs.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[In the car, Boomer and Blossom hi-five. Blossom puts it into gear and stomps on the accelerator. The car flies backwards. Brick meanwhile bends over to retrieve his CD player, and the car flies through the space where his head was moments ago. He looks up just in time to be hit with a gigantic wave of water. The expensive car is now sitting in the middle of the fountain.]<em>  
><strong>Little Girl:<strong> "Wow."  
><em>[Blossom stares through the windshield, shell-shocked. Boomer heaves himself up.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "That was reverse."  
><em>[Bubbles and BC rush up to Brick.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Brick!"  
><strong>BC and Bubbs:<strong> "Are you okay?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "No, I'm not okay. My lucky jacket's gone, my Discman's toast, I'm soaking wet, and my audition's in twenty minutes!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You ducked just in time!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "That car just flew _right_ over your head. You should be dead right now."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You are _so_ lucky. And you didn't even have your jacket!" _[She holds it out. Brick gasps, takes it, and grins.]_ "Which I...just found!" _[Brick hugs it.]_ "It's dry."  
><em>[Butch and Him come up behind the three.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "That was the coolest thing I have ever seen."  
><strong>Him:<strong> "That's it. You're fired."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[shocked]_ "Fired? What for?"  
><strong>Him:<strong> "There's a car in the fountain."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "So? What's that got to do with me?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[approaching him]_ "Here's the keys back, dude. Sweet ride. Reverse is a little jumpy, though. You might want to look into that."  
><em>[Butch grins sheepishly.]<em>  
><strong>Him:<strong> "I'll have your security belt back." _[Butch hands it over.]_ "I'll have your hat back." _[Butch takes it off.]_"I'll have your uniform back."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey!"  
><strong>Him:<strong> "Now, soldier, now!"  
><em>[Butch removes his uniform.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[chuckling]_ "Dude."

* * *

><p><em>[Brick plays guitar and sings at the coffeehouse.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _"Lady luck, lady luck/I have to wonder where you are tonight/I guess I'm gonna wish upon a star/Lady luck/Oh won't you be my lady luck"_  
><em>[Brick's song is greeted with cheers.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You sounded great, Brick."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Thanks."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "See? You don't need that ugly old jacket! You're great all on your own!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Yeah."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[to Blossom]_ "Gone back to reading your driver's manual?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Yeah. I realized there's no insurance break for taking lessons with Boomer. In fact, it's kinda the opposite."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[to a despondent Butch]_ "Hey, cheer up, Butch."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[eating chips]_ "I can't believe Him made me take off my uniform right in the middle of the mall."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "No one even noticed."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Speak for yourself. That was even scarier than the car crashing into the fountain."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "C'mon, tell the truth. You were into me in that uniform."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yes, Butch, I was so turned on I could barely contain myself. Pass the chips." _[Butch tosses them at her face.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You wish you could be so lucky."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Look out, dudes, coming through!" _[He rides by on a motorized scooter.]_ "Check it out. You know that car they were raffling off?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "You mean the one you drowned?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Yeah, well, I entered the draw, and won second prize. A power scooter!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You're so lucky! I love those!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I know! I never win anything! You should see how it match–"  
><em>[Him taps him on the shoulder.]<em>  
><strong>Him:<strong> "No speeding in the mall, son. I'll take that." _[He steals Boomer's scooter.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Aw, man!"

* * *

><p>Ok then here is this one to say srry for missing so many anyway please…<p>

PPG & RRB: hello everyone how are you guys

Oh no! please no anything but this

PPG: please review

RRB: and reread

GOD WHY WHY

PPG & RRB: BYE


	4. Chapter 4

Hello here we are a…

PPG: why hello everybody

RRb: we are here to help

Yes well (forcing a smile) I-I-I'm happy t-to have y-y-y-you hehehe

PPG & RRB: please read on

While I take care of them (I smile evilly)

* * *

><p><em>[Butch, BC and Brick are walking down a mall corridor.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Man, that party was off the hook last night! Dude, why didn't you come? There were many fine honeys there. And what do you do? Sit at home, obsessing over one girl. What's so great about this Serena chick anyway?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I can't explain it, she's just...amazing."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[skating up]_ "Aw, yeah!" _[He kneels before a standee.]_ "Weasels! Weasels! Weasels!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Oh yeah, the Mighty Weasels are in town, rabies and all."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[to the standee]_ "Hey boys."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "You know that's just a standee, right?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "That may be, but even their image captured on cardboard leaves me humbled and small."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Got your tickets yet?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "No. I slept in a tent outside the mall two months ago because I love the great outdoors."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "O-kay then. Keep your eye on the J, 'cause today, I'm gonna find the perfect job. But first, a coffee."  
><em>[Butch and Brick enter the coffee shop while BC and Boomer hang back outside.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Since when does he drink coffee?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Since Charmaine started working at Grind Me. Man, she is she-she-poo-poo-la-la-hot!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I give him 30 seconds before she lays him out."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[imitating a sports announcer]_ "I dunno, BC, Butch's been training hard for this moment, and he's got a lethal combination of passion and focus."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[trying to charm Charmaine]_ "...so I said to him, 'If you call _this_ a chai soy latte, then that must make me the Easter Bunny." _[They share a laugh.]_  
><strong>Charmaine:<strong> "So you're really the regional manager? You look so young!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[quietly]_ "Uh, Butch? I need fifty cents."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I'm a bit strapped 'till payday, buddy, sorry." _[to Charmaine]_ "Where were we?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "What payday? You don't have a job!"  
><strong>Charmaine:<strong> _[gasping]_ "Liar!" _[She slaps him.]_  
><strong>Boomer and BC:<strong> "Ooh!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[imitating an announcer]_ "I hate to see that happen to our champion."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Nice call. Under 30 seconds."  
><em>[Butch exits Grind Me. Brick looks desperately for change.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[unhappy]_ "Oh, I'm short."  
><em>[Charmaine pulls the drinks away from him. Brick looks towards Boomer and BC, but they show they have no money either.]<em>  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Hi Brick."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Oh, h-h-hi Serena."  
><strong>Charmaine:<strong> "Next time you order a big grown-up coffee, count your allowance first."  
><strong>Serena:<strong> _[holding out a bill]_ "I'll spot him."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Thanks, Serena." _[He takes the coffee and exhales.]_  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "See you at work."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Smooth."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Life begins after school<br>That's when we bend all the rules  
>Time to hang with all my friends<br>We like to be together  
>In a place where we belong!<em>**

**_I'm sixteen! Starting to find my way  
>Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today<br>Thank god I'm on my own for the first time  
>I'm sixteen!<br>Life is sweet, when you're growing up so fast  
>You gotta make the good times last!<em>**

**_[Instrumental break]_**

**_I'm sixteen, sixteen  
>Gotta make the good times last<em>**

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles and Blossom are at the Big Squeeze, having a conversation.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "The fall lines are out already, and I can't even afford _these!"_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Welcome to the real world."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[looking at her card]_ "Maybe I can _will_ some life back into it."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Didn't that credit card get destroyed?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Duh! I had a backup." _[concentrating on the card]_ "Ommmm..."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "What are you doing?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Channeling energy from this magazine into Daddy's credit card."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Can I get a lemonade smoothie?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "The power of this pink cardigan will now permeate the card and increase the credit...limit..."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Look, if you're not too _busy,_ I need a lemonade smoothie!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh sure!" _[looking at the blender]_ "Now where did that on switch go again?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[annoyed]_ "It's on the front of the blender?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh yeah!" _[She turns it on.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You sure you've got the hang of this?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Completely." _[handing over the drink]_ "Vuelah! One lemonade."  
><em>[Bloss takes a sip and starts to choke.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Aah! That's disgusting, Bubbs."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Well there won't be any lemonade soon if someone doesn't order more lemons."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Uh, that would be your job."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Bloss!" _[She holds up a magazine.]_ "Here they are! Those new pink slacks I was telling you about! Aren't they adorable?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Okay. You don't have much of a work ethic, do you? I'll bet you don't even have chores at home."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I do so! Like this one time, my dad made me skim our pool before a party."  
><em>[Blossom looks at her, unimpressed.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "It's a lemon! How hard can it be–"  
><em>[The lemon's top snaps shut on her.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I'm okay!" _[after a few seconds]_ "How does this thing open again?"

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer is listening to an album at Spin This and eating crackers when a hand suddenly reaches out and flips the CD to easy listening.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[after a few seconds of the music]_ "GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIAAA!"  
><em>[Boomer collapses to the floor, quivering, and removes the headphones.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "What the–"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Uh, thought you might like a little cheese to go with those crackers."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[standing up, dazed]_ "Bra, that stuff like, sucks the life force out of ya, you do _not_ want to mess with that."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah, well you can't hog the new Weasels CD all day."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "This you are not going to believe."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "You got promoted out of country and western?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "No, it's actually better. You are looking at the owner of two backstage passes...to the Mighty Weasels concert!"  
><strong>Boomer and BC:<strong> "AAAH!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Awesome!" _[coming up to Brick]_ "Brick, man, I just wanted to let you know that I'd be honored to come. You are the best friend a dude could ever have." _[singing one of the band's songs]_ "I am...this little carnivore...crawling's what I live for..." _[BC grabs him and shoves him aside.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Nice try, skaterboy. Brick's taking me. I can't wait to meet Hamster and Roadkill, they rock!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Neh. Back that up. _I_ am the Weasels number one fan!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh, is this the keychain of a _moderate_ fan?" _[She flips it open, revealing photos of the band.]_ "I think not."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Whoa, my two best friends _and_ both huge Weaselers? I'm gonna need to get back to you guys on this one."  
><em>[Brick leaves. Boomer and BC narrow their eyes and glare at each other.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles is still stuck in the lemon. She searches for a way to open it.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Let's see...oh, open!" _[She opens the lemon and sees, a few feet away, a giant lime.]_ "Was that there a minute ago?"  
><em>[The lime pops open to reveal Butch in a green sombrero.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hola señorita!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Butch! What are you doing there?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "This is my new gig! I've got a solid feeling about this one."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[coming over]_ "This is amazing! Now we get to hang together all day!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Mi casa es su casa."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "It has been so boring here. I almost started doing math homework just to kill time."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "No worries. Señor Butch has the keys to the lime, and he's gonna drive us to fiestaville! Vay-yi-yi-yi-yi-ya!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "All right!" _[She hands him a lemonade.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[taking a big swig and slowly spitting it out]_ "This sucks." _[standing on a table]_ "I hereby christen thee–" _[he throws the cup at the lime]_ "–the party lime!"  
><strong>Bubbs and Butch:<strong> "Vay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-ya!"

* * *

><p><em>[BC is dozing at work by a table. A hand reaches out and taps her on the shoulder, and she wakes up.]<em>  
><strong>Stuart Goldstein:<strong> _[holding a pair of pants]_ "Hello. Could I try these pants on?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Are you sure you want to?" _[Stuart nods.]_ "This way." _[She shows him a dressing room.]_  
><strong>Stuart Goldstein:<strong> "So, do these pants–" _[BC slams the door and yawns. She then pulls out her cell.]_

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles is directing Butch on the placement of the sombrero on the lime.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "A little to the right!" _[Her phone rings. Answering]_ "Hey!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[with a line of customers behind her]_ "Bubbs, I am so bored. What's going on over there?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Let's see. We're just putting the finishing touches on the lime."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "The lime?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Yeah, Butch's new job. And...Boomer's ditched the Stick It counter again–" _[she spots the blonde at Nice Cinnabuns]_ "Oh! There's Boomer. Hmm. He's started drinking coffee."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[shocked]_ "He's _what?!"_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Yeah, he's over at Nice Cinnabuns ordering what looks like...a double-tall...cappuccino."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Boomer doesn't touch coffee. He's much too wired already. Huh." _[sinister]_ "This can only mean one thing."  
><strong>Jacket Girl:<strong> "Excuse me, I need a change room."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[annoyed]_ "Yeah well, just pick one! If someone's in there already, go nuts."

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles has finished the call. She yells up to Butch.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "How's it going up there?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Chiquita, we're gonna make this food court rock!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You're really on a mission!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I think I finally found my niche. See, I'm not just selling lime juice. I'm selling lime lifestyle. Limestyle!"

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer arrives at Spin This with a coffee for Brick. BC sees them.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I don't believe it." _[She dives into the photo booth to spy on the two, interrupting a couple inside.]_  
><strong>Guy:<strong> "Hey! What the–"  
><strong>Girl:<strong> "Ow!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Ssh! I'm trying to listen here." _[imitating Boomer]_ "Here you go, buddy, just the way you like it, dude."_[normally]_ "Why that little suck up! So that's the way he wants to play this, huh? Friendship is one thing, but backstage Weasel passes? No. This means war."  
><em>[BC exits the photo booth. The camera pans to the photos, showing that the couple BC interrupted were the perpetually spit-swapping duo of Jason and Annie.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[The Party Lime is doing a bustling business. The Big Squeeze, meanwhile, is customerless. Serena arrives.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh, hi! A real live customer! It's been like, forever! What can I get you?"  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Actually, they just ran out of straws at the lime. Can I get one from you?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[handing over a box]_ "Here, take the whole box! I'm sure Butch needs it more than I do."  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Great!"  
><em>[Serena heads back to the lime with her box of straws. Butch cuts through the crowd with a large tray of drinks.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Coming through amigos!"  
><em>[Bubbles watches, bored. Suddenly, she notices Jason and Annie by her stand.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hi guys! What'll it be?" _[The two do not respond.]_ "Hmm..."  
><em>[Bubbles, realizing she's not getting any business, closes the lemon, removes her uniform, and goes over to join the party next door. A short man in a cowboy hat then arrives and walks up to the closed lemon.]<em>  
><strong>Big Steve:<strong> "Hey, what's going on here?" _[to Jason and Annie]_ "Have you two seen Bubbles, the lemon girl? Hey, I'm talkin to you, boy!"  
><em>[Without stopping, Jason hitches his thumb backwards to point at the party going on next door.]<em>  
><strong>Big Steve:<strong> _[in a high-pitched voice]_ "AAAAAAHHH!"  
><em>[Bubbles is leading a conga line.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Ole, ole, ole–" _[She runs into Big Steve.]_ "Hey boss."  
><strong>Big Steve:<strong> "Whaddya think you're doin?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "The conga!" _[explaining herself]_ "I wasn't selling anything at the Squeeze anyway, so I thought I might as well close up."  
><strong>Big Steve:<strong> "Sales are down. Waaaay down. If things don't improve, we may have to pack it in and move the lemon."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "That is a great idea. And I've got the best location! It's right next to my favorite knitware store on the second floor!"  
><strong>Big Steve:<strong> "Save it, Bubbles. There's only room for one giant fruit in this mall. We'll be movin' to the East End Strip Mall!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[shocked]_ "A strip mall?" _[after it sinks in]_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles hurries to the escalators and runs up one.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Stay calm...frown lines are ugly, frown lines are ugly..."  
><em>[At the Penalty Box, Blossom is showing a fishing rod to a customer. Bubbles rushes in.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Bloss–strip mall–Big Squeeze–"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[to the customer]_ "Excuse me for a minute, sir." _[to Bubbles]_ "What's with you?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh, Bloss! I thought having Butch around would be so much fun, but his lime is blowing the lemon out of the water and now Big Steve wants to move it to a–"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "A what? You can tell me!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[starting to cry]_ "A..." _[wailing]_ "STRIP MALL!"  
><em>[Blossom looks around. A crowd of customers has gathered to stare.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "What am I gonna do? I'll never see you guys ever again, and the nicest retail in sight will be a 7/11!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[grabbing her]_ "Listen to me, Bubbs! You've got to pull yourself together!" _[Bubbles starts to calm down.]_"Just do the best job you can do." _[In the background, the customer starts to get his line tangled.]_ "Actually, being at the Squeeze _would_ help. And everything might work out."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _"Might_ work out? That's terrible advice. I'm in serious trouble here! I need _party_ ideas."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Okay. How about..." _[thinking]_ "...Christmas in July?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Really? You think people would go for that?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Sure. Why not?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Okay. Thanks!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Call BC. I bet they're not using those Khaki Barn Christmas decorations this month."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Okay!"  
><em>[The customer reels in his line and pulls in a wild Stanley, who is hooked on the end by the seat of his pants.]<em>  
><strong>Stanley:<strong> "AAAROOAAAH!"

* * *

><p><em>[The phone rings at the Khaki Barn. Kirsten picks up.]<em>  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "Good afternoon. Khaki Barn."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hi! Is BC there?"  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "We don't know where Buttercup is, but if you see her, could you go ahead and tell her there's a whole table to fold with her name on it? Thanks." _[She hangs up.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hmm." _[She ends the call.]_

* * *

><p><em>[BC is at Spin This with Brick. She has been doing his work.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Okay. I've restocked the Cowboy Classics section, gotten new batteries for your Discman, and here are your cell phone messages." _[She hands over a sticky note.]_ "I wrote them all down."  
><em>[Suddenly, loud Mexican party music starts blasting.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Ay-yi-yi-yi-ya! Señors y señoritas, it's time to mamba on down to the Party Lime for booming beats and tasty treats."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "He's so gonna get fired."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Aw, yeah!" _[rolling up to BC and Brick]_ "Check it out, guess who just scored 14,000 points on the Jungleator?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[rolling her eyes]_ "Hmm. Let's see. You?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Good guess, but no. It was–" _[pointing to Brick]_ "–this gentleman, right here, folks!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Really? You entered my initials?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I even signed your autograph for some fans, they were all like 'Brick, I am not worthy.' Dude, you're a legend down there."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Thanks, man. I've always wanted to be a legend."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[sinisterly, to Boomer]_ "Oh, good one, jungle boy. But this war isn't over yet."

* * *

><p><em>[Butch is still serving boatloads of customers. Meanwhile, the Christmas in July tack is not going off well, even though Boomer, Brick, Blossom, and BC are all wearing Santa hats to help Bubbles out.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Isn't this fun?"

_[Nobody responds.]_

**Bubbs:** _[trying desperately to stir up some business]_ "Who wants an eggnog-flavored lemonade?"

**Butch:** _[at the Party Lime]_ "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-ya! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-ya!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[checking his phone]_ "Yikes, look at the time! I've gotta get back to work!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[stealing the excuse]_ "Me too."  
><em>[Brick, BC, and Boomer leave, wearing guilty grins. Boomer comes back and removes the Santa hat.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I just wanted to take this opportunity to wish you the best for the holiday season."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[watching them leave]_ "I'm so finished."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Don't worry. Business will pick up soon. Everybody loves Christmas in July."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[faintly]_ "Dude!"  
><em>[Blossom looks over to the sound. Brick, BC, and Boomer are partying at the lime.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Those traitors!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I guess I can't really blame them." _[She removes her Santa hat.]_ "This party does suck."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[dancing over]_ "Hola señoritas. When are you coming over to shake what your mamas gave you?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[accusatory]_ "You don't get it, do you?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "What?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "This lemon's going down!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Big Steve says–" _[gulping]_ "'There's only room for one giant fruit in this here mall.'" _[She starts to cry.]_ "And it looks like you're it."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Whoa. That's heavy."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I thought a Christmas party would be cool, but there's no competing with you."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Who said anything about competing? I was just doing what I do best. This calls for a change of plans. No lemons are leaving this mall if I have anything to do with it." _[to Bubbles]_ "All you have to do is learn how to make decent drinks. Yours suck." _[Blossom nods in agreement.]_ "I'll take care of the rest. I will rock this giant fruit so hard that I will get the lime kicked out of the mall first!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You'd do that for me?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I was probably gonna get fired anyway. Might as well go out with a partay."  
><em>[Butch walks off, ready to crank the party up to tremendous levels.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[pulling out a recipe book]_ "Looks like I've got some recipes to learn!" _[blowing the dust off and opening the book]_ "Okay. Water, lemons, and...sugar! I knew I was forgetting something!"  
><em>[Blossom sighs.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[BC walks through the Spin This with a tray of raw fish.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I brought some sushi for your...lunch..."  
><em>[Boomer has laid out a veritable buffet and is feeding Brick.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Lunch is under control, courtesy of Stick It." _[He feeds Brick a bite.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "What, no mustard?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Coming up." _[He rushes off.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Nice." _[She notices Brick staring at Serena dreamily.]_ "Just because we are such good friends, I'm going to do you a huge favor." _[She heads towards Serena. Brick grabs her arm.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "You're not going to talk to Serena, are you? You'll mess everything up!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "What 'everything' are you talking about? Have you ever even spoken to her?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "As a matter of fact, we've exchanged over sixteen words, all of them quality."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Don't worry. Girls have this code: hearing that a guy is great from another girl is like gold."  
><em>[BC flexes her muscles and goes off to Serena. Brick watches, unable to stop her.]<em>  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Hey BC, what's up?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh, just getting psyched for the Mighty Weasels concert."  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Oh yeah! I heard about it. Sounds good."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I'm hoping to hook up with Brick. He's going too."  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Really? You and Brick? You guys hang, huh."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I know he works in country, but Brick's vibe is strictly punk. There's a lot going on under that–uh–mature exterior."  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Really."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Brick is _so_ smart and _so_ poetic."  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Hmm. He is kinda cute."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh, but totally out of my league. He's more into your type."  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Really?"  
><em>[Serena looks over at him. BC goes back to Brick.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Now, my friend, all you have to do, is ask."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Wow! Thanks, BC! If this Serena thing works out, consider yourself a member of Brick's inner circle."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Thanks."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "And inner circle people are Mighty Weasel people."  
><em>[Boomer returns, panting.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "One mustard, for the gentleman?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Huh? Oh, yeah. Just put it down over there. BC?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Don't mind if I do." _[She takes a bite. Boomer's eyes widen, and Brick walks off.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Hey. What happened here?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Sucka."

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles pours some sugar into the lemonade and stirs it. Butch drops by.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Butch, come and test this."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[taking a sip]_ "Now that's what I call lemonade!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "How's your plan coming along?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "No sweat. If there's one thing the Butchmiester is good at, it's getting fired." _[through a megaphone]_ "Today is the day for this mall to partay! Free drinks for every Party Lime customer!"  
><em>[The crowd cheers. Bubbs gapes at Butch's bravado.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Spin This is shutting down. Boomer and BC come up to Brick outside the store.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[launching into his spiel]_ "Brick, man, I know it's gonna be tough choosing between me and BC, but I just wanted you to know that BC makes fun of the way you dance."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I do not!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "This look familiar, BC?" _[He imitates her mockery.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Well at least I don't–" _[making a kissy face]_ "–all over Serena when Brick's not looking!"  
><em>[Brick looks at Boomer angrily.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Lies, man! All lies!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Whoa, whoa little scrappers. I'm in good deed mode these days. Maybe I can settle this fight by taking that pass off your hands?"  
><strong>Boomer and BC:<strong> "No, don't!"  
><strong>Guy in baseball cap:<strong> "Whoa, Butch!"  
><strong>Blonde guy:<strong> "Heard you're throwing a wicked party!"  
><strong>Guy in baseball cap:<strong> "In a giant lime!"  
><strong>Blonde guy:<strong> "Yeah, dude. We heard it was out of control!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Heck yeah it is! Follow the tunes, hombres, right to the heart of the food court! And tell the rest of the team!"  
><strong>Guy with goatee:<strong> "You rock, buddy!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "And how does mister 'good deeds' feel about booting Bubbs out on her butt with his Party Lime?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Ah, ye of little faith."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Speaking of the lime, who's watching it?"

* * *

><p><em>[The Party Lime has been taken over by the partygoers.]<em>  
><strong>Charmaine:<strong> "Limbo contest!"  
><em>[Bubbles watches. Suddenly, the lime snaps shut.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[entering with Boomer, Brick, and BC]_ "La vida loca time, amigos! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-ya!"  
><em>[The partygoers start to rock the lime back and forth.]<em>  
><strong>Charmaine:<strong> "Hi Butch. Great party."  
><em>[With one tremendous push, the jocks tip the lime. It begins rolling through the food court.]<em>  
><strong>Charmaine:<strong> "AAAH!"  
><em>[Butch pushes Charmaine out of the way and begins to run from the lime.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Wwwhhhhhoooooaaaa–" _[The lime runs him over.]_  
><strong>Crowd:<strong> "Ouch!"  
><strong>Guy in crowd:<strong> "That's gotta hurt."  
><em>[Butch regains conscience at the feet of an old lady. He looks up.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Oh, hey there, boss."  
><strong>Old Lady:<strong> "You can stop calling me that right now! You're fired!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[quietly]_ "Yes!" _[Bubbles smiles.]_  
><strong>Old Lady:<strong> "Do you have any idea how many complaints I've had from store owners, customers, and even security?! As of right now, I am shutting this lime _down!"_  
><strong>Crowd:<strong> "Awwwww..."  
><strong>Bubbles:<strong> "Thirsty party people! I've got awesome drinks over here!"  
><em>[The crowd cheers and heads to the Big Squeeze. Blossom helps Butch up.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "That was somewhat human of you, Butch."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "And you thought I never used my popularity for good."  
><strong>Charmaine:<strong> "This lemonade rocks. Too bad about your party, Butch. See you at Grind Me later?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You got it, gorgeous."  
><em>[Charmaine walks off. Meanwhile, Bubbles is busy serving customers.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "There you go. Two lemonades. Here's your change."  
><em>[Big Steve comes up and sees the long line of customers at the Big Squeeze and gasps.]<em>  
><strong>Big Steve:<strong> "Welp, it looks like the Big Squeeze can stay put after all."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[ecstatic]_ "That's incredible! Free drinks for everyone!"  
><strong>Big Steve:<strong> _[screeching]_ "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "If–you buy–ten, I mean." _[She grins sheepishly.]_

* * *

><p><em>[The gang is gathered around the table drinking lemonade. Bubbs puts some cash into the register. Butch leans back and sighs happily.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "What are you so happy about? You got fired. Again."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "And your lime's in some wrecking yard."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Ah, but you see this time, I tried to get canned. I feel a real sense of accomplishment!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[hugging him]_ "You're the best!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Maybe I was a little hard on you. That was actually kinda classy."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Funny, because frankly, I'm disgusted by the way you two have behaved."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Huh?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[holding up the passes]_ "So I won't be giving these to either of you. You should have looked at your selfless friend Butch here as an example."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "All right! Mighty Weasels here we come!"  
><strong>Serena:<strong> _[coming up to the table]_ "Hey Brick! Can't wait for our big Weasel date. Just you, me, Hamster and Roadkill."  
><em>[Boomer and BC stare at Brick angrily. Brick grins nervously and then takes off.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer and BC:<strong> _[giving chase]_ "Get him!"  
><em>[The two chase Brick into the fountain.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[being held back by Butch]_ "Give me those passes!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Hand 'em over, dude."  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Hi Brick."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[embarrassed]_ "H-hey Serena. How's it going?"  
><strong>Serena:<strong> "Better than you, I think. Want me to keep those, uh, passes dry for you?" _[Brick hands them over, and Serena tucks them into her sweatshirt.]_ "See you at the concert, baby." _[She walks off. Brick stares after her dreamily.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Baby?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Whoa, dude, that chick really digs you."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah, normally I'd tear you limb from limb, but...nice going, stud."  
><em>[Brick grins.]<em>

* * *

><p>Ok then here you guys go<p>

(noises in the background)

Ignore those, anyway see you guys next time and please…

Blossom: Please help mmmmmmhhhhhhh…

( I close the door )

Hehehehe anyway please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Ok then I'm back and we won't be bothered by you know who for a while so yeah ok then lets continue J

* * *

><p><em>[The mall is all set up for Christmas. A brass band is playing standards, a giant tree is set up near the entrance, and kids are lined up to see Santa. Meanwhile, Blossom is working hard at the Penalty Box.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "So, what do you want for Christmas?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You haven't started shopping yet? Are you crazy?! You'll be buried alive!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Funny, that's what Butch said when he sent me to pick up his secret Santa gift for you."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You mean he's not even buying my gift himself?" _[sighing]_ "Jerk." _[to the customer]_ "Okay. Two leg goalie pads in size 16, and a Leafs jersey in an 8."  
><strong>Usher:<strong> "No, I wanted the goalie pads in an 8, and the _jersey_ in a 16. I'm on a break, can you speed it up?"  
><strong>Penalty Box Customer:<strong> _[tapping Blossom on the shoulder]_ "Excuse me, miss? Could you just have a quick peek for my tennis balls? I think they're in. Could you just have a quick boo? A little lookie?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[trundling off]_ "Right. Just a minute, sir."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[still talking to Blossom]_ "I was thinking we could do our secret Santa at Grind Me. That way, we could sip hot chocolates while we open presents."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[as Stanley fires shuttlecocks at her]_ "Bubbs, I _really_ don't have time for this right now." _[A shuttlecock hits her forehead.]_ "Ow!"  
><strong>Yummy Mummy:<strong> _[cooing]_ "Isn't that cute? I think he wants to learn badminton!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Adorable. I'll wrap it up for you." _[through gritted teeth]_ "I hope he plays with it in the house!"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "MASTERSON! CUSTOMER NEEDS A FITTING FOR A NEW JOCKSTRAP! AISLE THREE! STAT!"  
><em>[Blossom looks over. Stuart Goldstein is trying on a jockstrap. She then looks around the store at all the waiting customers, who seem to swim before her eyes. Making up her mind, she puts down the items.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I'll be right back."  
><em>[She leaves the store and heads for the elevator. Getting there, she makes sure nobody gets on.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[blocking the doors]_ "I don't think so."  
><em>[Blossom waits until the doors close, and then:]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE WORKING CHRISTMAS! I HATE WORKING CHRISTMAS! STUPID, ANNOYING, PUSHY, LAST-MINUTE CUSTOMERS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
><em>[The doors open on the next floor, and she gets off.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[cheerfully]_ "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Life begins after school<br>That's when we bend all the rules  
>Time to hang with all my friends<br>We like to be together  
>In a place where we belong!<em>**

**_I'm sixteen! Starting to find my way  
>Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today<br>Thank god I'm on my own for the first time  
>I'm sixteen!<br>Life is sweet, when you're growing up so fast  
>You gotta make the good times last!<em>**

**_[Instrumental break]_**

**_I'm sixteen, sixteen  
>Gotta make the good times last!<em>**

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles and Boomer are decorating the Big Squeeze while Blossom rests her head on the table.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "So what do you think?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You really wanna know? I hate it."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Snappish! Are you okay?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Yeah, you don't look so good."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I'm fine."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Nuh-uh. I've seen you live through inventory without even messing up your hair. Something's wrong."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I'm sorry, I just can't get into the holidays this year."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "This is the first Christmas since the big parental split, huh?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Yeah."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "That's so harsh."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "But that's not the worst of it!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Whaddaya mean?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I didn't want to tell you guys, but Butch's dad and my mom are kind of...dating."  
><em>[Boomer and Bubbles gasp.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Whoa."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No way. Why didn't you tell us?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I don't know. I just don't like picturing my parents going on dates. It's weird."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "It's _totally_ weird!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I wonder if they kiss with tongue?"  
><strong>Bloss and Bubbs:<strong> "Eww!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh, Boomer!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "What? Did you think they were gonna stay your innocent little parents forever?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _"Any_way, my dad's away, so my sister Kasey and I have to spend Christmas break with Butch and his stinky brothers. And they have all these stupid traditions we're expected to adopt or something!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "At least you and Butch are friends."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Trust me, spending an entire weekend with him is a completely different thing. You do not know disgusting until you share a bathroom with three boys. It's so rank after they leave, you don't even have time to make a face. You just go blind."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Eww, gross! Are they all like that?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Pretty much."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[walking up]_ "Great news, guys. Santa's ulcers are acting up!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "That's good?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Good for me. The job's up for grabs and it's a sweet deal! You get to sit on your butt _all day!_ Wish me luck."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[pointing after him]_ _"That_ is what I have to look forward to. I might as well accept that it's never going to be the same."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Well, we'll just make our own super-fun Christmas tradition here! The mall closes early, so why don't we all do something fun after presents like go for pizza?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Sounds like a plan, Stan. Sick."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "We're supposed to come right home after work. Besides, right now I can't _wait_ to get out of this mall."_[She looks at the hat.]_ "I'm not wearing that."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "It's Christmas! Put it on! Put it on!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Okay, okay." _[She puts it on.]_ "Happy?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "And, I know you're busy, so I'll _help_ you do your shopping. C'mon!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[seeing them off]_ "Go ahead, dudettes, I've got presents to wrap." _[to a basketball]_ "You're gonna make someone very happy tomorrow, Mr. Ball."

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer is finding that it's impossible to wrap a basketball.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Okay, you're starting to get on my nerves, dude!"  
><em>[He hears a giggle and looks up. BC is snickering at him. Suddenly, the movie, usher from before runs past, humming, and accidentally pushes BC into her seat.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Hey! Watch where you're going, monkey boy!" _[to Boomer]_ "Everyone has lost it. Working at the mall on Christmas _bites!"_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Hey, did you hear about Bloss and Butch's parents hooking up? Bloss is kind of freaking out."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I don't blame her! So if they got married, that would make Bloss and Butch stepsiblings?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Yeah. Weird, huh?" _[He tries to pry himself from the ball, which he has somehow taped to himself.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Poor Bloss." _[Boomer gets the ball loose, and it goes flying and hits someone.]_  
><strong>Penalty Box Customer:<strong> "Ow."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Aw, man, that's the third one I've lost today!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Who was that for?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "A special guy I like to call 'me'."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Boomer! You're not supposed to be shopping for you right now!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I can't help it! Everything's so shiny and looks so good!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah, well, I've got three hours to find something for my mom, who will hate whatever I buy anyway, so why do I bother?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[entering with Bubbles]_ "Just get her a gift certificate."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I heard about your mom."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[to BC]_ "Do _you_ think they kiss with tongue?"  
><strong>Bubbs, Bloss, and BC:<strong> "Boomer!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Ugh! Speaking of gross, did I mention that Butch's family have a turkey-eating contest?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "The secret is to eat as much as you can in the first seven minutes, before your brain registers that your stomach's full."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Thanks."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Anytime."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "So why don't you just tell Butch you're not into it?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[phone ringing]_ "Be right back." _[picking up]_ "Hello?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Because my mom made this big deal about making the boys feel welcome. Urgh! It's so Brady Bunch!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[hanging up]_ "Guess what guys! Butch got the job at Santa's Village!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Gee, maybe if I'm really lucky, he'll wear his Santa suit home!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Let's all go see him!" _[The other three stare at her.]_ "C'mon, we'll grab everyone! It'll be fun!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh, why not continue the holiday horror. Hey, where's Brick?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Last time I saw him he was in the lineup at Grind Me." _[to Bubbles]_ "You do _not_ want to be around him before he's caffeinated!"

* * *

><p><em>[Brick is at the front of the line. Blossom and Bubbles walk up to him.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hey!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Yo, what's up?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[groaning]_ "If I wasn't so tired, I'd be laughing at those hats."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "He _is_ grumpy."  
><strong>Charmaine:<strong> "One no-foam extra-tall cappuccino."  
><em>[Brick takes the drink with a sigh of relief. He is about to take his first sip when the Penalty Box Customer rushes by and knocks it out of Brick's hand. The hot drink spills all over Brick's sweater.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em>[The gang minus Butch goes down to Santa's Village.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I feel weak. Is my hand shaking?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Don't worry, guys, this is so gonna cheer you all up."  
><em>[The gang gasps when they spot Butch. He is wearing a garish elf costume.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Oh, my lord."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Whoa."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Well that cheered me up."  
><em>[Butch looks over.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Aw, man..."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[chuckling]_ "Nice look, Butch!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Go easy on him, bro. Poor dude can't find his pants." _[He cracks up.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I hate Christmas."

* * *

><p><em>[Brick and Boomer are standing next to the brass band, trying to have a conversation.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Where should we look next?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "What did you say?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[shouting]_ "I said, where should we look? For Bubbs's present?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[also shouting]_ "Huh?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[to the bandleader]_ "I'll give you $6.75 if you stop playing!"  
><em>[The bandleader stops the band, takes the money, and moves on.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer and Brick enter the Khaki Barn.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Maybe I can find something for Bubbs in here."  
><strong>The Clones:<strong> _[greeting them]_ "Khaki Holidays!"  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Give it!"  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "Get it!"  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Got it!"  
><strong>The Clones:<strong> "Yeah!"  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Need a gift? Get them the 'Somebody Loves Me' sweater. The cast of _The OC_ wears them in our ads."  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "It's perfect for everyone!"  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Yeah, and...if you don't get one, it means nobody loves you."  
><em>[Brick, creeped out, backs away.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Really? Heavy. I'll take one in the chick size, and one in my dude size."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[clearing his throat]_ "Ahumbahem."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "But dude, it's the 'Somebody Loves Me' sweater. What if I don't get one?" _[Brick narrows his eyes.]_"Fine. I'll just take the chick one. Now, where can I find BC?"  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "The grinch? Changing room duty."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Be right back."  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> _[turning to Omiya]_ "Do I have one of these already?"  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> _[squealing]_ "Yes, but buy another!"  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "Okay. I am so incredibly loved."  
><strong>The Clones:<strong> "EEEEEE!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[calling after Boomer]_ "Please hurry."  
><em>[Boomer opens the changing room door on BC, who is wearing a pair of antlers.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Boomer! What are you doing here?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Getting a Love Me sweater, what are you doing here?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Ugh! Hiding. They think I'm helping someone."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Do you think this is a good gift?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Ugh! Ooh. Well, it depends on whether the recipient is someone who'd rather be a fashion sheep or an individual."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "It's for Bubbs."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "It's perfect. Now scram before they catch me!" _[She shoves Boomer away and slams the door.]_  
><strong>The Clones:<strong> "Khaki Holidays!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Ugh."

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom is struggling with gift wrap when Bubbles arrives, bags in her arms.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Guess what! I got my gift for Boomer, your gift for Brick, Butch's gift for you, and BC's gift for me!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "What about the lineup?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I'm a professional. And you haven't seen aggressive shoppers 'till you've been to a sample sale."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[giving up]_ "Ugh! This is impossible!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Let me do it. I'm a master wrapper."  
><em>[Bubbles takes the golf club. Blossom's phone rings.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Ho ho ho, whaddya want?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "It's me. Don't forget to grab the hockey socks for the Butch family tradition three-legged race around the tree okay gotta go." _[He hangs up.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Ugh! I can't keep pretending I'm into all of this! I just want to have things the way they were."  
><strong>Santa:<strong> _[coming up to the counter]_ "Excuse me young lady, can I get these in another size?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Take a number, tubby!"  
><em>[Santa leaves, shocked. Bubbles gasps.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You just told off Santa Claus! Wow. You must be really bummed."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Butch hasn't even asked what _I_ wanna do for Christmas!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "At least he has Christmas spirit..."

* * *

><p><em>[The mall Santa has just finished with Stanley. He gives Stanley a candy cane and sends Stanley on his way.]<em>  
><strong>Mall Santa:<strong> "Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!"  
><strong>Stanley:<strong> _[to Butch]_ "Nice tights."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[stealing the candy cane]_ "That's it, don't expect anything from Santa. I'm putting you on his naughty little brat list." _[Stanley's lip begins to quiver. Butch looks over and spies Yummy Mummy.]_ "Hello, Yummy Mummy." _[He goes over. Ruffling Stanley's hair]_ "Hey kid, you forgot your candy cane." _[pushing Stanley aside]_ "So, beautiful, have you be naughty or nice?"  
><em>[Stanley, angered by Butch's actions, pulls down his tights, revealing some very tight leopard-skin briefs.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey!"  
><em>[Yummy Mummy gasps and slaps him.]<em>  
><strong>Yummy Mummy:<strong> "Pervert!" _[to the mall Santa]_ "This elf was trying to pick me up!"  
><strong>Mall Santa:<strong> "You're fired! I want you out of my village now!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "But–I'm your little helper!" _[Stanley blows a raspberry at him.]_ "Oh, I'm gonna get you, kid!" _[The mall Santa blocks him.]_ "That's it, this Christmas officially sucks!"

* * *

><p><em>[The gang are slumped around their table.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I'm so bagged."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[still smarting]_ "I would've totally scored that Yummy Mummy if it hadn't been for these stupid tights."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[not wanting to argue]_ "Right. So, did you guys find your secret Santa presents?"  
><em>[Brick and Boomer hold theirs up.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I had to fight off six psycho bargain hunters for that."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Okay, grumpy bears." _[bringing out a box of drinks]_ "Christmas cheer for all! Help yourselves."  
><em>[Everyone takes a drink. After the first sip, their faces blanch.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "That's awful! What is that?"  
><strong>Caitlin:<strong> _[disappointed]_ "The eggnog candy cane smoothie." _[Butch pours the drink out.]_ "I thought it'd be festive."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Sorry. Last minute shoppers _annoy_ me. It's not like Christmas just surprises you! It's on the same day every year, for sobbing out loud! And if I hear 'Deck the Halls' one more time, I'm gonna kill myself!"  
><em>[Just then, the brass band comes by, playing the aforementioned song. BC grabs her glass and slings it at the band. It flies into the tuba and sticks there, stopping the song.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "That wasn't very Christmaslike!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I'm with BC. Working here has stomped all the holiday cheer I had into the ground!"  
><em>[The mall Santa comes by, leading a train of kids.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[mocking him]_ "Ho ho ho, look at me, I'm Santa! I can fire elves!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Okay guys, I know you all hate Christmas right now, so let's all do something fun together!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I could sneak us into a movie for free."  
><em>[Bubbles gasps and runs over to hug Butch.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Shut up! That would be so great!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I promised I'd go straight home."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "C'mon, guys, stop being so lame!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[begging]_ "Please please please? Two hours and then you can go. It'll be our own little Christmas Eve party!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I _could_ skip the annual Trivial Pursuit game. My uncle cheats."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Cool. I'm in."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Eh, what the heck."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[leaving the presents by the Big Squeeze]_ "This is gonna be just like a Saturday night, only Christmasier!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Meet you guys out front, I've gotta go return this costume."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh, but it's so sexy!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Back atcha, Rudolph."  
><em>[Butch leaves. BC angrily throws her antlers on the table.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "C'mon, guys, let's go!"  
><em>[The five leave for the multiplex, leaving their presents behind.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[The six are standing in the middle of the theater foyer when Brick looks around and spots a coffee stand.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "This may be the best idea ever!" _[He heads over, but a line suddenly forms.]_ "What the–"  
><em>[Brick walks away and rejoins his friends. They stare at the movie board.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "This is so great, Butch. Think we can agree on a movie?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Sure."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Yeah."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "No problem."

* * *

><p><em>[A few minutes later, an argument has broken out.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[indignant]_ "So what makes your movie so much better than mine?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Easy! Mine's about hot chicks and spies, yours is about a bunch of sweaty dudes climbing rocks."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "It's better than Brick's pick."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Just because none of you actually read doesn't mean you wouldn't like the adaptation of _Longest Hour_."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "More like the longest _three_ hours."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[with some candy canes]_ "It's all good. We'll settle this the only fair way. Everybody draw."

* * *

><p><em>[The gang is standing near the doorway to a theater. The sounds of a car revving can be heard.]<em>  
><strong>Actor:<strong> "I race cars because for those sixty seconds, nothing else matters. Not even the babes."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[to Boomer]_ "I can't believe we're watching _Torque 2: More Torque_!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I won fair and square, suckas!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[whispering]_ "Where are our seats?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I said I could get us in for free, I didn't say anything about seats."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No biggie, we'll just sit in the aisles."  
><em>[They move into the aisles and quickly find it's rather uncomfortable.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Dude, my foot!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Sorry, man!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I can't see squat!"  
><em>[The six sit rather uncomfortably. Suddenly, Blossom notices she has gum stuck to her butt and stands up to try and get it off.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Bloss, move! I can't see past your butt!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I never would've come if I knew I'd have to sit on the floor!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[whispering]_ "What's got her creased?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[whispering]_ "Something about me leaving the toilet seat up last night?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I FELL IN!"  
><strong>Charmaine:<strong> "Ugh!" _[She elbows her boyfriend.]_ "I hate it when you do that!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "See? And by the way, it smelled like a cat _died_ in there."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Ew!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Chili fries?" _[Butch nods.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[quietly]_ "I'll get the gum out later. Let's just sit and enjoy the movie, okay?" _[Blossom sits down.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "We can _try._ Adrenaline-junkie guys driving cars fast. Gee, can you say lowest-common denominator?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Not _all_ the drivers are guys. Some of them are hot babes."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[hi-fiving Jude]_ "Aw yeah."  
><strong>Moviegoer:<strong> "Be quiet!"  
><strong>Other Moviegoer:<strong> "Yeah, shut up!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[standing up]_ "I'm so sorry, we'll be more qui–" _[spying a hot guy]_ "–yuh-hu-hut. Hey there." _[She sits down. Unfortunately, she sits on Boomer's skateboard.]_ "Uh. Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" _[She rolls down.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[giving chase]_ "Hold on!"  
><strong>Stuart Goldstein:<strong> "Ssh!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "If you shush us one more time, I'm gonna–" _[The usher shines a flashlight at her.]_ "What?"  
><strong>Usher:<strong> "We've had six noise complaints. You're all going to have to leave."

* * *

><p><em>[The six friends quietly file out of the theater. BC comes back in for a few seconds.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[to the theater]_ "Vin Diesel gets in an accident and dies at the end. Enjoy!"  
><em>[The crowd boos and throws things at BC, but she doesn't mind, as she's already gone.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[The gang walks through the deserted halls of the back ways of the shopping mall.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "At least we still have the presents." _[She gasps.]_ "Oh no! The presents! I left them outside the lemon!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Aw, man."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Great."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "What do you think the chances are that they're still there?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I'd say between slim and none, and slim just left town."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[to Butch]_ "Are you sure you know the way?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Relax. This is the shortcut."

* * *

><p><em>[A while later, the gang is still walking through the halls.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "We've been down this hallway like eight times now!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "No, we haven't."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Yes, we have."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[spotting a door]_ "Yes. Told you I'd find it." _[He lets them out into the food court.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Does anyone notice anything strange?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[gasping]_ "It's closed! We must have been lost for longer than we thought."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "The entrance!" _[He and Brick go over but can't push it open.]_ "It's locked!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[remembering]_ "The mall closed at three today!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh no. You mean we're locked. In?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "And the presents are gone!" _[She begins to cry.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Okay. Let's be calm and–" _[pointing at Blossom]_ "–not put the blame on anyone here."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "As if! This is all your fault. Thanks to your stupid scams, we're spending Christmas Eve at the mall!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Excuse me for trying to make everyone happy! And we wouldn't have gotten kicked out of the movie if you'd kept your big mouth shut."  
><em>[Bubbles begins to cry again.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[worried]_ "It was just a movie, Bubbs."  
><strong>Bubb:<strong> _[turning away]_ "It wasn't just a movie! It was supposed to be our Christmas together. You've all finally convinced me. Christmas does suck! I've been listening to you guys whine and fight all day while wearing myself out shopping for all your stupid gifts!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You said it was a breeze."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[getting angry]_ "I lied! I'm sick of trying to cheer everyone up. So if you guys want to just beat each other up, go ahead!" _[She throws her Santa hat on the ground.]_ "Knock yourselves out!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[after a pause]_ "I'll take a crack at Butch."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Oh yeah? Ball up, stepsis!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Don't call me that!"  
><strong>Bubbles:<strong> "See? _This_ is what I'm talking about. You two are so lucky! I used to wish for a brother or sister and _you've_ got like five of them! It would be so _fun_ to have a big family at Christmas! Even if they did have stupid turkey-eating contests you didn't want to be in."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You don't want to be in our turkey-eating contest?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Not really. I mean, I can handle our parents dating, but you can't just take over everything!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I guess we did kind of take over the family thing."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[after a beat]_ "Okay, maybe I can be a bit more flexible. The stocking race sounds kinda cool."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[yawning]_ "Whoa, heavy emo action."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[to Bubbles]_ "You okay?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[nodding]_ "Mmm-hmm. Sorry I went postal there, guys. I just wanted to have a big Christmas for once. Kind of a stupid idea, huh?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "No way. It was a great idea."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "It was better before all our presents got stolen! Thanks to me."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Who cares? We're still friends." _[Brick and BC nod assent.]_ "You gotta be pretty stoked about that."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Boomer! That was so sweet!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Um, I hate to break up this moment, but it looks like _none_ of us will be suffering through our usual celebrations? We're locked in the mall, remember?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Oh yeah. What're we gonna do?"

**Brick****:** _[getting an idea]_ "Butch, when you were working security, didn't you take a copy of the master key?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Oh yeah." _[getting it]_ "Oh yeah!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Can't believe Him the Rent-a-Cop trusted you with a key that opens all the doors in the mall! Including the exit! We can go home!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Oh no we can't. Not yet. Guys, we have the master key, and we have the _entire mall to ourselves?"_  
><em>[The teens cheer and proceed to have a mall party. Along the way, Brick finally gets some coffee.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[The gang are relaxing outside Santa's village. Boomer comes up with a gift-wrapped box.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Guess what I just found? Free presents!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Boomer."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Dude."  
><em>[They hi-five.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hey, that looks familiar..." _[She examines the box.]_ "I knew it! That's my present for BC!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[eating a candy cane]_ "Well it's about time."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I found 'em over here." _[He leads them to a bin full of presents.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "It's the lost and found! Our Christmas is saved!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "It's not the lost and found. It's a donation box. Gifts will be picked up Christmas day and distributed to those in need."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Yeah. Let's leave them here."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Here's those Christmas noogies you ordered!" _[He gives her brotherly love.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Aah! Butch! Stop it!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. When they open my present, they'll think I love 'em."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[gasping]_ "You bought me the 'Somebody Loves Me' sweater! In what color?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Pink."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[rushing over to hug him]_ "Thank you! You guys are the best."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Now I remember why I don't hate working at the mall." _[She and Brick hug.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "We better get home. Bobbing for presents has probably already started."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Cool. Let's go."  
><em>[The six leave the mall happily.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[All of the friends except BC are gathered around the table. Brick takes a sip of his coffee and sighs.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I really needed that."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[arriving with a trophy]_ "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in history, a non-relative walked away with Butch's Family Christmas Cup!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I'll get it back next year. And by the way, you do _not_ want to know what the bathroom smelt like after Miss Champion Turkey-Eater here got through with it."  
><strong>BC, Boomer, Bubbs and Brick:<strong> "Eww!" _[Blossom sighs, sits down, and draws her hood in shame.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Use my seven-minute tip?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[embarrassed]_ "Yes."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Well, this is definitely my most memorable Christmas. So, should we make getting locked in the mall our new tradition?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Oh yeah."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Mall's opening any minute. Finally things'll get back to normal."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Wait. Isn't there some tradition that happens the day after Christmas?"  
><em>[The gang thinks about it. The clock hits ten and dongs. The ground starts to rumble, and the teens stand up as they realize exactly what's going on.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs, Bloss, Boomer, Brick, BC, and Butch:<strong> _[panicking]_ "BOXING DAY!"

* * *

><p>ok the teams will be with us in the second half of the season ok then please R&amp;R<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go people next chapter oh and sorry for not updating I lost my flash drive that I had it saved and now I found it so yea. **

* * *

><p><em>[Jason and Annie are making out at a table by the Squeeze. Bubbles is there bored, talking on the phone.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[heaving a sigh]_ "I thought once I got a job here I'd have cute guys asking me out all the time."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Bubbs, be patient. This mall is practically _crawling_ with cute guys."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Like any guy's gonna notice me in this butt-ugly uniform."  
><em>[Stanley and Yummy Mummy come by.]<em>  
><strong>Stanley:<strong> "You've got a big lemon on your head." _[He shoots her and runs off.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Ow! I hate this stupid job." _[She notices a cute guy with a tennis racket.]_ "Oh!"  
><strong>Kyle's Buddy:<strong> "See you later, Kyle."  
><strong>Kyle's Friend:<strong> "Yeah, bye, buddy."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh no, Kyle's coming over!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Kyle? Hot tennis boy Kyle? The one with the cute butt?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[cowering under the counter]_ "Yes! What should I do?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Okay. Calm down. You can do this! Just be yourself. Oh! And pretend he's just another customer."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Just another customer, just another customer, okay." _[stands up and turns around]_ "Hi, can I have you? Uh-uh I mean–"  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "Yeah, I'll have my usual."

**Bubbs:** "As usual, but that's why you call it your usual, isn't it? You know, that's a funny word, usual, don't you think?"  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "Uh...I'm kinda in a hurry?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[mixing the drink]_ "Coming right up!" _[to herself]_ "Aw, I'm such a loser!"  
><em>[Bubbles turns around and grins nervously at Kyle. She then turns on the blender. Unfortunately, she forgot to put on the lid, and a geyser of lemon juice sprays into her face.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Ah! Stop! Stop!" _[hammering on the blender]_ "How do you make this thing stop?!"  
><em>[The blender mercifully shuts off, leaving Bubbs covered in lemon pulp. She turns around and sees Kyle in the same situation. Kyle looks at her angrily and storms off. Bubbs picks up her phone again and whimpers.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Was that as bad as it sounded?"  
><em>[Bubbles breaks out in tears.]<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Life begins after school<br>That's when we bend all the rules  
>Time to hang with all my friends<br>We like to be together  
>In a place where we belong!<em>**

**_I'm sixteen! Starting to find my way  
>Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today<br>Thank god I'm on my own for the first time  
>I'm sixteen!<br>Life is sweet, when you're growing up so fast  
>You gotta make the good times last!<em>**

**_[Instrumental break]_**

**_I'm sixteen, sixteen  
>Gotta make the good times last!<em>**

* * *

><p><em>[The gang, with the exception of Butch, is gathered around the table. Jason and Annie are still making out. Boomer is eating a hamburger. Butch arrives, clad in a white lab coat.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Sup?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Hey man, what's with the lab coat?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You're looking at the newest beauty consultant for Huntington's Department Store." _[He sheds the coat.]_ "It's a totally chick-centric job. High-end babes, all day long."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Chick-centric is not a word."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Sorry. Female-centric."  
><em>[Brick opens his lunch: a box of sushi. He begins to eat.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Dude, that's so gross. How can you eat sushi?"  
><em>[Brick takes a bite, and the table recoils.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Yuck! I don't even like cooked fish!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "It really is revolting."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Have you ever actually tried it?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "No. But I don't need to try the public bathrooms here to know that they're disgusting."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Fine. Live in ignorance. But at least I know what I'm eating. Those fries probably aren't even made out of real potatoes."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Yeah, but you gotta love 'em." _[He sniffs one and makes a proclamation.]_ "The soul cannot live by nutrition alone!" _[He eats the fry.]_ "Mark my words, dude. Mark my words."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[to Bubbs]_ "Kyle come by?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[taking a seat]_ "It's official. He'll never ask me out. I'll always just be the big loser in the lemon hat. I bet he'd be a great kisser, too." _[looking at Jason and Annie]_ "Look. They're so in love."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "It's so gross! Euch. Promise me you'll never turn into them."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Ah, don't worry. I'll probably never even get a date!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Of course you will!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Easy for you to say. You work in Boyville over there! Guys are always asking you out!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey, if Boyville's a word then so is chick-centric."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I happen to know that Kyle demoed a racket and it's due back this afternoon. As soon as he comes by I'll call you, and we'll do an accidental on-purpose bump-into. It'll be perfect!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Yes! But what if he doesn't ask me out?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Then you ask him out."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Mmm...do guys like that?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I think I speak for all guys when I say abso-frickin-lutely!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "It'd be a pretty cool move."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[getting up]_ "Oh, I'd love to stay, but I'm late for a jean-folding seminar. If I'm still working there in two years, just put me out of my misery, okay?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "You got it!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh this is so going to work! You're the best!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I know."

* * *

><p><em>[BC is waiting outside a dressing room. She yawns and checks her reflection. A fat nerdy girl pushes her out of the way.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh, that's just so wrong. Here." _[BC begins to untuck the girl's shirt.]_  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Excuse me." _[pulling BC away]_ "BC, can I have a word with you?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yes? I'm _trying_ to help a customer?"  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[rolling her eyes]_ "Right. And you're supposed to tell them they look terrific. And that an everyday vest would compliment that look. It's called upselling?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "But she–or–he looks like a total loser! She's got hungry butt!"  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "We have a way of doing things here? It's all written in the Khaki Barn handbook."  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> _[popping up with a doorstopper]_ "I've got my copy right here if you need it! It's highlighted!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "No, that's fine." _[She grabs the vest and goes off to lie to the customer.]_ "Like, wow, that looks terrific on you! Oh, you know what would tie it all together, huh? The everyday vest!" _[She looks at Momo, and Momo nods.]_

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom is trying to fit some ski boots onto a customer.]<em>  
><strong>Penalty Box Customer:<strong> "Are they supposed to be this tight? They're kind of cutting my circulation off a little."  
><em>[Blossom closes the boots and spots Kyle. She gets up, ignoring the customer, who falls over into the pile of skis.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[on the phone]_ "Hello?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Juice Boy in store, repeat, Juice Boy in store. Get down here!" _[She gets behind the counter so she can service Kyle.]_ "Hi there! Here to return a racket?"  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "You got it."  
><em>[In the food court, Bubbles swiftly removes her hat and apron and closes the Big Squeeze. She then bolts for the sports store.]<em>  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "Yeah, my coach thinks I might play on the tour one day."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Really? Wow. That's amazing, Kyle." _[Bubbles skids to a halt behind Kyle.]_ "Bubbs! What a coincidence. You know Kyle, right? He was just telling me all about his wicked backhand."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Really? I love tennis."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh yeah! Caitlin's amazing on that court."  
><strong>Penalty Box Customer:<strong> "Excuse me, miss? I could use a little help here." _[A mannequin falls on him.]_ "Ow."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "In a minute, sir. So Bubbs, you were saying?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[fiddling with the racket]_ "This new–this new racket is really um, twirly. What do you think of-"  
><em>[The racket flies out of her hands and bashes Kyle, who collapses. Bubbles and Blossom look down at him.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Ooh. That had to hurt."  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> _[sitting up]_ "Aah! Ow! Aah!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Ooh, are you okay? I burned your smoothie, now I burned your forehead, oh, I'm like destroying your whole day!"  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> _[getting up]_ "That lemon girl was you?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I know! Why don't you two go on a date? Tonight!"  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> _[not fully lucid]_ "Uh, sure. That'd be cool."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Great. You can meet here. How's eight o'clock?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Sure."  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> _[walking off dazed]_ "Sounds good."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Be sure to put ice on that head!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Eeeee! I have a date with Kyle!" _[hugging Blossom]_ "You're the best friend in the whole world!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I told you it'd work."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[in a reverie]_ "Oh, wasn't he so cool about me hitting him on the head with his racket? This is gonna be the best date ever!" _[gasping]_ "I have nothing to wear!" _[plotting]_ "Okay. My shift is over in an hour, that leaves me exactly four hours to find the perfect date with Kyle outfit. Gotta run!" _[She speeds off, accidentally knocking the customer down as she leaves.]_ "Sorry!"  
><strong>Penalty Box Customer:<strong> "Aww-oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Omiya:<strong> _[greeting customers as they walk into the Khaki Barn]_ "Welcome to the Khaki Barn! Have a Khaki day!"  
><em>[BC, Omiya and Okou are at work folding shirts. BC sighs.]<em>  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> _[referring to BC's folding]_ "You're doing it wrong!"  
><strong>Okou:<strong> "Yeah, and we don't mean that in a good way? You're supposed to fold it like this."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Bite me." _[Both gasp.]_  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "You're a disgrace to the Khaki Code of Conduct!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "And _you're_ a pain in my butt."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[coming over to them]_ "Girls, there's an emergency and I have to run. Which means I'm going to have to leave one of you three in charge."  
><strong>Omiya and Okou:<strong> "EEEE!" _[They clap.]_  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[handing the assistant manager tag to Omiya]_ "I've chosen you to replace me."  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Eee! Yes!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "What? You're leaving Okou in charge? She's a half-wit!"  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> _[offended]_ "I'm Omiya, not Okou!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Whatever, she can't run a store. If anyone should be left in charge here it should be me."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "It's a lot of responsibility."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah. Those ribbed T-shirts can really get out of control."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Fine." _[She gives BC the tag.]_ "I don't have time to argue about this. But if anything goes wrong, it's your butt."  
><em>[Momo leaves, and Omiya gasps. BC pins the tag to her shirt.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[chuckling]_ "This is going to be fun."

* * *

><p><em>[BC is drinking a soda with her feet up on the checkout counter. Butch is with her reading a magazine. A redhead comes out of the dressing room.]<em>  
><strong>Redhead:<strong> "Does this dress make me look fat?"  
><em>[BC ignores her for a few seconds before looking up.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yes."  
><em>[The customer angrily reenters the dressing room. BC calls to her coworkers.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Let's see some folding! Move! Move! I want to bounce quarters off those sweaters!"  
><strong>Okou:<strong> "We don't think you're doing a very good job."  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Yeah! You just, like, told that girl the truth! It doesn't say anything about that in the Khaki Barn handbook! And we didn't sell the dress!"  
><strong>Okou:<strong> "You're like the Khaki–nator!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh, good one! The Khakinator, oh, I like that. Now get to work."  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Whatever you say, ass man!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "That's _assistant manager._ I could fire you for that, you know."  
><em>[Omiya signals towards the tag. Butch laughs.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Your nametag says 'ass man'."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Shut up!" _[Omiya and Okou giggle. BC's phone rings, and she picks up.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hey! I'm in the middle of a serious fashion crisis! I've been to twenty stores and I can't find anything to wear on my date!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Tell me again why you're buying a new outfit for a perfect stranger?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Kyle is not a stranger! I've had a crush on him for like, four months now, plus he always sees me in that dorky lemon outfit! I want to look extra not-dorky tonight! My entire future prom date is riding on this!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[taking the phone]_ "Bubbs, meet me at Huntington's in an hour. They got all their new spring stuff in today, we'll find you something."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[gasping]_ "The spring line?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yeah, that. Meet me there in an hour, and I'll hook you up."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh, thank you, Butch, thank you thank you!" _[They hang up.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Well, now that that's settled, I've got a nap to take in the storeroom." _[imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger]_ "I'll be back."

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles is in a dressing room, trying on clothes. Butch waits outside.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "So how's the new job going?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Are you kidding? I'm around nothing but women all day! It's the best job I've ever had!" _[Bubbles steps out in a baby blue dress.]_ "Whoa."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh, I love it! It's perfect!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[awed]_ "Whoa. You look–hot."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[checking the tag and gasping]_ "That's more than I make in like, a month! Ugh. I can't even afford half of it."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Can't you charge it?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No, my parents took away all my credit cards, remember? Wait! My mom has an account here! I could charge it to that!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You just said they took your cards away."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Duh. I don't have to show my card here, they know me!" _[pausing]_ "Oh, but wait. My parents'll get the bill at the end of the month! It's hopeless."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "There _is_ one way you could wear that dress tonight."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[excited]_ "There is? What?" _[adding a caveat]_ "Nothing illegal, Butch. "  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Easy. What I was going to say is there's a seven-day return policy here?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "...yeah?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "So buy the dress, wear it on your date, return it tomorrow morning."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "So I get to wear the dress tonight..."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _"And_ you don't have to worry about paying for it later. No harm, no foul."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Ah! That's brilliant! But won't they know it's been worn?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Just leave the tags on, they'll never know the difference. I'll process the return myself. Just try not to get anything on it."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Don't worry. I'll take perfect care of it."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Alright then. Let's ring this baby up."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Yay!"

* * *

><p><em>[At the Penalty Box, Bubbles is showing off her new outfit to Blossom.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Okay. What do you think?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You look amazing, Bubbs."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "It's a Crispy Couture original."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Wow. You must really like this guy to blow your whole month's salary on a dress."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "That's the best part! I'm just borrowing it. I'm gonna wear it tonight and return it tomorrow. It's a totally brilliant plan!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "It's not totally brilliant, it's totally stupid! What if you get caught?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[ignoring her]_ "Ooh, he's probably got something super romantic planned! Like a dinner at Fruzzutoni's, and maybe a romantic comedy...do you think he'll kiss me goodnight?"  
><em>[Kyle walks through the doors. Blossom hands Bubbles her purse.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Okay, girl. Time to get your game on."  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> _[meeting Bubbles]_ "Hey. How's it going?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Great!" _[She allows herself to be led off.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Have fun! Don't forget to get some tips about his backhand!" _[chuckling, to herself]_ "I'm good."  
><em>[As Bubbles and Kyle leave the store, they pass Brick and Butch.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hey guys."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Hey."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Whassup." _[a few seconds later]_ "I know that guy from somewhere." _[They find Blossom.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Hey. We're gonna go catch a movie. Wanna come?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Can't. I'm pulling a double shift today. Did you see her face? She's on a date with Kyle and _I_ made it all happen!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[scratching his head and then figuring it out]_ "Kyle? I knew I knew that dude! Hold on. That's the guy Bubbs is going out with? He's a total player!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Kyle?!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Kyle Donaldson. He scored four cheerleaders and the coach's daughter in one summer."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Kyle is Dirty Donaldson!?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Wow. I thought he was just an urban legend."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[worried]_ "All the girls in soccer camp knew about him. He wasn't even allowed on the grounds. And I just set Bubbs up with him!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[sarcastic]_ "Nice going Bloss."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Listen up. You two are _not_ going to a movie. You're following them on their date and making sure bubbs is okay. And _don't get caught!"_ _[The two nod.]_ "GO!"  
><strong>Butch and Brick:<strong> _[saluting]_ "Sir yes sir!"

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles and Kyle are at Super Terrific Happy Sushi. Butch and Brick are a table away, spying on them.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "So, do they serve like, hamburgers here?"  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "Don't worry. You'll love it."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[reading the menu he's hiding behind]_ "Oh, gross! This is a sushi restaurant!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "What was your first clue? Just order something or we'll get kicked out. They make excellent sashimi!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "It's called sushi, dork."  
><em>[Brick stares at him, appalled by his stupidity.]<em>  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "Aw, check it out. They're making our food right now."  
><em>[Hiro sprinkles some food into the water of the fish tank before raising his hand.]<em>  
><strong>Hiro:<strong> "Shishtay, hiki mashoy!"  
><em>[Hiro grabs a fish and rips it out of the water. He then tosses it on the counter and unsheathes his katana.]<em>  
><strong>Fish:<strong> _[in a pitiful voice]_ "Aaah!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[shocked]_ "Aaah!"  
><em>[Kyle laughs. Hiro whips the fish into the air, slices it up in midair, and catches it on a platter. Butch stares, amazed.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "He uses the Wu Tang method. Interesting."  
><em>[Hiro trundles over to Bubbles and Kyle's table with the dish. He puts it down.]<em>  
><strong>Hiro:<strong> "Hai! Dozo." _[Bubbles stares at the dead fish.]_ "Dahi masho."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh, okay."  
><em>[Bubbles uses her fork to select a piece of fish. She picks it up, revolted, and stuffs it into her mouth. Her initial reaction is a gag, but she pastes a fake smile on and swallows.]<em>  
><strong>Hiro:<strong> "Domo. Domo argoto."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Aw! That's sick!" _[He dials his phone.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[selecting a piece]_ "This looks vegetabley." _[She eats it.]_  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "No! That's wasabi!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Oh no. She didn't just do what I think she did."  
><em>[Bubbles's pupils shrink and her eyes fill with water. It spills out and her mascara runs. Her face turns red, and she spits out the food. She collapses in a smoldering heap as her date looks on laughing.]<em>  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "I can't believe you ate that! Here, here, eat some more fish. It'll take the sting away." _[He shoves a bite in her mouth.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[through a full mouth]_ "Good."  
><em>[Hiro comes over with Butch's food.]<em>  
><strong>Hiro:<strong> "Dozo."  
><em>[Butch looks at it. A fin wiggles.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Dude! Mine's still alive!"  
><strong>Hiro:<strong> _[walking away]_ "Ah, so! Baka no teenager!"  
><strong>Wyatt:<strong> "Don't be stupid–"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[shaking him]_ "I swear, man, it moved!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Hola, mi amigos!" _[Boomer is in a snazzy sombrero and poncho, holding out fries. Whispering]_ "Got the emergency fries message. I don't think they recognized me."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[taking the fries]_ "Nice." _[taking a bite]_ "Oh yeah. That's good."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "What message?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Text messaging. Live it, love it."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[spying the sushi]_ "Gross. No wonder you called." _[He hi-fives Butch.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Omiya:<strong> _[greeting shoppers]_ "Welcome to the Khaki Barn! Have a Khaki day!"  
><em>[Inside, the store is bustling. BC is frustrated, while Okou isn't having any problems.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Where did all these people come from!"  
><strong>Okou:<strong> "It's the midseason's Midnight Madness sale today! Didn't you check the schedule?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "What schedule? We don't have a schedule!" _[Okou points to it.]_ "Ugh!" _[BC's phone rings.]_"WHAT?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "It's me. Have you heard anything from the boys yet?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Not yet–can I just say this entire town has gone crazy. Everyone is shopping here!" _[to a cowboy]_"Don't you have any style of your own? Everyone has those!"  
><strong>Cowboy:<strong> "I know. That's why ah want em."  
><em>[BC bashes her phone against her head repeatedly.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Are you okay?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "AAAH! Hold on a sec." _[She rushes to the front of the dressing room line.]_ "Excuse me, what's the holdup here?"  
><strong>Okou:<strong> "They've been in there for a half hour!"  
><em>[BC yanks the door open, revealing Jason and Annie making out.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "What do you think this is, the movie theater? Out out out! Aah! And what happened to the Marina Wolf fall sweater display?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Hello?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "There are sixes in with the twelves. That's like, six size differences in one pile. There's no order! According to the manual, it shoul–AAAH! Oh no. I'm turning into Momo." _[She rips off her assistant manager badge.]_ "NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>[Kyle leads a blindfolded Bubbles through the mall amusement park.]<em>  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "Hey, thanks for paying for dinner. I can't believe I forgot my wallet."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No problem. It was...interesting." _[She belches.]_ "Sorry. So, where are we going?"  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "It's a surprise."  
><em>[Kyle leads her onwards. Butch and Brick walk past in the background, hidden behind a newspaper.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey, hurry up."  
><em>[Kyle and Bubbles have reached their destination.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh my gosh, this is so romantic! I've never been surprised before!"  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> _[untying the blindfold]_ "Okay. Open your eyes."  
><em>[Bubbles eyes open and she gasps. In front of her is the Vomit Comet.]<em>  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "It's the biggest indoor rollercoaster in the world. And I've got free passes. We can ride all night!"  
><em>[Bubbles gurgles and swallows heavily, trying to keep her dinner down.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Okay."  
><em>[She and Kyle head onwards. She notices Butch and Brick, but the two swiftly sweep away, hiding behind a vendor cart. Butch looks up and notices the pretty girl tending it.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hel-lo."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Stay focused, Butch."  
><em>[The cars stop for the newest passengers.]<em>  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "C'mon, gorgeous."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Okay. I would, but I get totally sick on rollercoasters."  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "Huh, well, guess I'll just have to go alone then."  
><strong>Blonde Wave Girl:<strong> "You can sit with me."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I changed my mind! This isn't so big. I can do this."  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "Let's take the front row. It's the best ride."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Time to move in." _[The two swoop into the backmost seat of the coaster.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I thought rollercoasters made Bubbs sick."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Guess she got over it." _[The ride starts.]_ "Oh yeah! Here we go!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "What was the name of this ride again?"  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "The Vomit Comet."  
><em>[The coaster hits the top of the hill and drops, speeding up tremendously. It goes around the track and hits the first loop-de-loop. At the start of the loop, Bubbles gags, and she pukes at it's peak. The vomit splashes down in a perfect line and intercepts the ride's trajectory perfectly, covering everyone but Bubbles in wet, yellow, stinky, disgusting half-digested food.]<em>  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> _[as the ride pulls in to stop]_ "What's your problem?" _[Bubbles pukes all over him.]_ "Aw, my new boot-cut chinos!"

* * *

><p><em>[All of the patrons of the ride except Bubbles are covered in barf. Kyle looks at his pants, then at his date, and storms off angrily.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Kyle, wait up!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Well. Our work here is done."

* * *

><p><em>[Butch towels himself off and heads towards the vendor.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey there beautiful."  
><strong>Vendor Girl:<strong> _[sniffing him]_ "Ew. Is that sushi?" _[She leaves.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Dude, if I didn't stink of puke, I totally could have scored her."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Sure Butch."  
><em>[They hear Bubbles.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Kyle don't go! But I barfed for you!" _[She collapses on a bench and begins to cry. Butch and Brick come over to comfort her.]_ "He said that was the worst date he's ever been on in his life! Guess I really messed up, huh?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Hold on. Did he even _ask_ you if you liked sushi? Or rollercoasters, for that matter?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No, he didn't, actually."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Then he deserves to get chunks blown all over him. The guy's a jerk. You can do so much better."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "What were you guys doing on the same ride as I was, anyway?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "We love rollercoasters."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[at the same time as Butch]_ "We were hanging out."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "So you weren't checking up on me?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Well, maybe a little. I can't help it, I hate that guy!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Me too. I even borrowed this stupid dress just for him." _[noticing a vomit stain]_ "Oh no! The dress!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "No worries, I spent two days working at a dry cleaner's once, remember?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "So, wanna go grab something to eat? I promise, nothing fishy."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Sure, but only if you guys change first. You reek."

* * *

><p><em>[Butch, Bubbles, Boomer and Blossom are at the table. Butch's phone rings.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[picking up]_ "Hello?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Just calling to see if you and Bubbs got away with your little crime spree."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Nah, I got fired. I tried to clean it last night but the thing stunk up the whole store. Turns out that sushi barf is pretty permanent."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Aw, I'm so sorry."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[waving her off]_ "Whatever. I wasn't that good at makeovers anyway. Everyone ended up looking like Gollum."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I liked that dude."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Boom."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Dude."  
><em>[They bump fists. Brick arrives with a burger and fries.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "What, no sushi today, Mr. Sophisticated?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Do _not_ say that word while we're eating."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "You know, I never really liked sushi that much anyway. Somehow this just tastes...better."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Y'see? Soul food. Toldja man."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Butch! Phone." _[Butch tosses it her way.]_ "So BC, are we gonna let Kyle get away with being such a major jerk?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Don't worry. He won't be getting many dates in the near future." _[to a customer, overly enthusiastic]_"Wow! It's like they were meant for your body!"  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> _[wearing ill-fitting pants]_ "You don't think they're too tight? Or too high-cut?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh, trust me. Girls love that look! You'll be beating them off with a stick."  
><strong>Kyle:<strong> "Cool. I'll take two."  
><em>[BC walks off to get the second pair. As she does, she passes Momo and clicks her tongue. Momo just gapes, amazed that Nikki was able to sell Kyle into such horrible pants.]<em>

* * *

><p><strong>OK please r&amp;r and tell your friends about mt stories cause im thinking of making more so what do you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**ok here's this one chap k.**

* * *

><p><strong>The five-finger discount (I'm now naming them)<strong>

_[The gang are gathered around the table. Butch is bragging about his new job.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Working at the coolest store in the mall, it's like I'm finally where I belong. I know, I know, you all wish you were me."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah, that's right, I dream about it every night."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "But how'd you get hired for such a sweet job after being canned everywhere else?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You just gotta know how to market yourself, my good man. A good resume opens doors."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[taking a paper from Butch's pocket]_ "Isn't _this_ your resume?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey, give that back!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[reading]_ "Says here you were Volkswagen salesman of the year, and chairman of the _Save the Lobster campaign?!_ Impressive."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Real mature, Butch."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "So?" _[He snatches the paper back.]_ "Once I prove myself on the job, my resume won't matter anymore."  
><strong>Blade:<strong> _[offscreen]_ "Yo Butch."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Quiet! Here comes my coworkers." _[He puts on some sunglasses.]_ "Christo, Blade!"  
><strong>Blade:<strong> "We're going skydiving tonight. Thought you'd like to join us for a jump."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[nervous]_ "A jump? Out of a plane?"  
><strong>Christo:<strong> "Yeah, it says on your resume you're a Junior National Skydiving Champion."  
><strong>Blade:<strong> "Then we're on for tonight."  
><strong>Christo:<strong> "We pack our own chutes. Don't forget your crash helmet."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[as they leave]_ "I'm...so...there. Yeah." _[As soon as they leave, his teeth start to chatter.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[putting a hand on his shoulder]_ "It was nice knowing you, Butch."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Man, I heard people _bounce_ when they hit the ground from that high up." _[Butch gulps.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Really? Because I heard they just go SPLAT like a giant water balloon." _[Butch gulps.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[getting up with Boomer]_ "Then there was the guy who died of fright on the way down."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[following Brick away]_ "Sure, but the dude would've lived if he just pulled the right cord."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[chasing after them, frightened]_ "Right cord? Which one's the right cord?!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Life begins after school<br>That's when we bend all the rules  
>Time to hang with all my friends<br>We like to be together  
>In a place where we belong!<em>**

**_I'm sixteen! Starting to find my way  
>Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today<br>Thank god I'm on my own for the first time  
>I'm sixteen!<br>Life is sweet, when you're growing up so fast  
>You gotta make the good times last!<em>**

**_[Instrumental break]_**

**_I'm sixteen, sixteen  
>Gotta make the good times last!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[ordering]_ "One lemon squishy to go, please." _[She receives her drink and turns to go but stops.]_ "Oops. Almost forgot to pay."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Don't worry about it. New store policy: all friends get free drinks."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You can't just make up policies like that."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I've been working here for four weeks. I think I know what I'm doing."  
><em>[Blossom raises an eyebrow and stares skeptically at her friend.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[The guys are at Things That Beep.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "So? Huh? What do you think?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I still don't see why Things That Beep is so much cooler than Stereo Shack."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "How many times do I have to explain it? Stereo Shack is a computer store for geeks; the Beep sells cool gadgets, like, well, this juicer/tanning machine." _[He demonstrates the machine's capabilities.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Hmm."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "And check these out. X-ray vision glasses."  
><em>[Brick tries them on and looks at Boomer. He can see Boomer's skeleton, as well as what looks to be a peace sign tattooed on the skin of Boomer's butt cheek. He screams slightly.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[snatching the glasses away]_ "Keep it down, will ya? I've got an image to maintain. So that means none of your stupid stunts."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Wait. They're always _your_ stupid stunts!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Well don't encourage me then."  
><em>[Boomer makes his way to a massage chair. He sits in it, reclines, and relaxes. Suddenly, a voice speaks.]<em>  
><strong>Massage Chair:<strong> "Hi." _[Boomer jolts.]_ "What's your name?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[sitting up]_ "Wha–? Where are you, dude?"  
><strong>Massage Chair:<strong> "Please say your name at the tone." _[The tone rings.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[bolting out of the seat]_ "Whoa, that chair sounds like a lady."  
><strong>Massage Chair:<strong> "Whoa is not in my name database. Please say your name again." _[The tone rings.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Boomer. My name's Boomer."  
><strong>Massage Chair:<strong> "Hi Boomer. I am the Tush Control 3000. A state-of-the-art fully-interactive furniture experience."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Really? Aw, sick." _[He takes a seat.]_  
><strong>Massage Chair:<strong> "Just sit back, relax, and let's get to know each other better."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "'K." _[The chair starts vibrating.]_  
><strong>Massage Chair:<strong> "Now, don't you feel better?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "A-a-a-a-h-h-h y-y-e-e-a-a-a-a-h-h-h, d-d-d-u-u-u-u-u-d-d-e-e."

* * *

><p><em>[The guys and BC are walking through the mall when Blossom comes up behind them.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Guys, wait up. You won't believe what just happened."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Don't tell me. Another skydiver got puréed by a jet engine."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[worried]_ "Puréed?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "No! Bubbs tried to give me free lemonade. She says it's her new store policy."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah? And then what?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "That's it. Wait. You guys did pay for your lemonades, right?" _[The four look at each other.]_ "Guys! Can't you see? Bubbs's having trouble adjusting to the real world! You know, the one where you need _money_ to buy things?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Overreacting much?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "She could get fired!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Bloss, we all get free stuff from our stores. You know, a demo CD here–"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "A dog on a stick there–"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "It's a perk of the job! The employee bonus plan."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "MINIMUM WAGE REVENGE, DUDE!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "BC! Help me out here!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I took a pair of argyle socks from the Khaki Barn."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "But you hate clothes from the Barn!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah, they're gross. I'm giving them to Brick for his birthday."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[disappointed]_ "Nice."

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom and BC are talking at the Penalty Box.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Am I the only one who thinks taking stuff from work is just like, begging for trouble?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Looks like it."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[whispering]_ "Once I used a piece of the store's packing tape for personal purposes. But I made _sure_ I put in two minutes overtime for it."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[holding up some tape]_ "Okay, look. See this packing tape?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Yeah." _[BC tapes Blossom's mouth shut.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Much better."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Masterson!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[muffled]_ "Mmph!"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> _[wheeling a hand truck up]_ "Unpack this new stock!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[muffled]_ "Mmp–" _[BC rips the tape off]_ "Ow! How do people get waxed?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Don't ask me."  
><em>[Blossom looks into the box and gasps.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "The new Leon Shreds boarding jackets! I'd do anything for one."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Anything?" _[She thinks.]_ "Alright. I'll buy it for you if you run naked through the mall. With these flippers on." _[She tosses a pair of swimming flippers on the floor.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Believe me, if you could afford it, I would. It's _really_ expensive." _[trying one on and checking her reflection]_ "I look so hot..."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "You're not the only one who thinks so."  
><em>[Blossom looks where BC indicates and spots a blonde guy looking at her.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Carson! He's the cutest guy in the mall."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Subjectively speaking, of course. But he's not half bad."  
><em>[Carson winks at Blossom.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "It looks like he's got something in his eye."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "No, shredhead, he's winking at you?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh. Oooohhh. But he's never noticed me before." _[She gasps.]_ "It's gotta be the jacket!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "So buy it. It can't be that expen–" _[She sees the price tag.]_ "Aah! Shopping hurts sometimes."  
><em>[Blossom puts the jacket on a display mannequin, but can't seem to let go of it. BC comes over to help.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[pulling at her]_ "Let the jacket go!"

* * *

><p><em>[Things That Beep is filling with customers. Brick sees this and notices that Butch isn't doing anything.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Aren't you supposed to, I don't know, _talk_ to the customers?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Let me tell you a little secret I learned at the Beep. You let the customers come to you."  
><strong>Little Old Lady:<strong> _[approaching Butch]_ "Excuse me. I'm looking for a gift for my grandson."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey! I'm trying to talk to my friend here. Come back when I'm not so busy." _[to Brick]_ "You've gotta make them feel like they have to _buy_ your approval."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[sarcastic]_ _"Right."_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Boomer!" _[He has spotted Boomer hugging the chair.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "You're so different from all the other girls."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Boomer, what are you doing?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Hey Butch. Talking to Betty."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "There's nobody here, buddy."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Sure there is. Betty! I'm sitting right on her."  
><strong>Massage Chair:<strong> "Are you happy, Boomer?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[stroking the chair]_ "I'm awesome, Betty. Thanks for asking again."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Okay, that's just a piece of furniture with a computer in it."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[outraged]_ "Furniture? You know, giving people labels like that is bad karma!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Whatever! Man, just disappear before I get fired!"  
><strong>Blade:<strong> _[coming up behind him with Christo]_ "Yo, Butch, there's some rich guy from Berlin who doesn't speak English. Why don't you help him?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Sure. Give me all the hard customers."  
><strong>Christo:<strong> "Well you're the only one here fluent in German. Says so on your resume."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[thinking and going to help the customer]_ "Ya! Hey there! Wienerschnitzel!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[leading Boomer out of the store]_ "C'mon. Let's get out of here."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I'll be thinking about you, Betty."

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles, Boomer, BC and Brick are gathered around the table.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "She's so smart, and yet–comfortable. Guys, I think I'm in love."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "With a leather armchair?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Okay, I know, it sounds weird, but hear me out. Betty's beautiful, soft, easygoing–and she makes me feel calm and relaxed! How many real girls do you know that have all that?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Guy makes a good point."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Man, I wanna buy her something nice. I was thinking some saddle soap. Or maybe a throw cushion. Better grab 'em before my shift starts. Later." _[He leaves the table.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[watching him leave]_ "Dude is messed _up!"_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "So what do we do?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Pretend we don't know him?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I've got it. The only thing that will get Jude off a girl chair is a real girl. You know, one that doesn't need electricity."  
><em>[BC and Brick look at each other, shocked about how good this plan is.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[BC and Brick are checking out girls.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "We got a whole mall _full_ of hotties here! There must be lots of girls we can set up with Boomer."  
><strong>Starr:<strong> _[trying to serve them]_ "Hey! What'll it be, amigos?"  
><strong>BC and Brick:<strong> "The usual."  
><strong>Starr:<strong> "Two spicy wraps, coming up!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I dunno. How many people do you know who would carry on a conversation with Boomer?"  
><strong>Starr:<strong> "Right on! I just got a psychic message! Oh wait. It was just the static in my headphones."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "It's gotta be someone outside the box. _Way_ outside the box."  
><strong>Starr:<strong> "I just took a power-sweat African-ballet yoga class? Mad hard, but _so_ fun."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Oh that's nice." _[to Brick]_ "This is gonna be harder than we thought!"  
><strong>Cook:<strong> _[handing the bags out]_ "Two wraps."  
><strong>Starr:<strong> "Here you go! And remember, life is just like a spicy wrap."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah? How's that?"  
><strong>Starr:<strong> "How's what?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Uh-huh."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[pointing to Nice Cinnabuns]_ "How about her?"  
><em>[Behind the counter is a quiet brunette in glasses reading a book.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Why not? Worth a shot."

* * *

><p><em>[Butch and Blossom are sitting together by the fountain.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yeah, it's pretty cool. You know, me, the Beep, me...but if anyone asks, I can't go skydiving tonight 'cause my dog died."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[listlessly eating fries]_ "Sure, whatever."  
><em>[A girl in the jacket Blossom's been eyeing walks past, drawing wolf whistles and appreciative cheers.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Hey! She's wearing my jacket!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "She's cute. Did she steal it? Want me to go shake her down?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "No, no, it's not mine, we just got them at the store. But all I can afford to do is drool over them. Life is so unfair sometimes."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Of course you can afford one, you work there! You get a discount."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Staff only get 15% off. And that won't help, believe me."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I'm not talking about a staff discount. I'm talking the five-fingered kind?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You mean steal it?"  
><strong>Buch:<strong> "Steal? Heck no! It's worker's compensation. Didn't you cover for two girls last weekend?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Yeah."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Aren't you their number one sales associate?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Every week."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "See? The Penalty Box owes you that jacket."  
><strong>Connor:<strong> _[suddenly appearing]_ "Hey! You're the girl who was wearing that cool jacket. You work at the Penalty Box, right?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh, Carson! Yeah, that was me. But it's not my ja–"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[elbowing her]_ "Ssh!"  
><strong>Carson:<strong> _[leaving]_ "Well, seeya Betty."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[ecstatic]_ "Did you hear that? He called me Betty! Yes! Yes!" _[She leaves.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[annoyed]_ "Last time I called a chick by the wrong name, I got dumped."

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom is putting a stack of shoes in a box.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[muttering]_ "Where is everyone else? Why do I always have to put away all the stinky shoes?" _[She takes a pair and angrily throws them in a box. She then notices another pair and hugs it.]_ "Carson wears these."  
><em>[Blossom longingly looks over at the jacket on a hangar. She then drifts into a dream...]<em>  
><strong>Dream Blonde Wave Girl:<strong> "Carson, you're like the god of all skater boys."  
><strong>Dream Carson:<strong> "Thanks, hot girl. You rock too."  
><em>[They are about to kiss when a blinding light turns on and saxophone music begins to play. Out of the light walks Blossom, clad in the jacket. A wind blows her hair to the side, and Carson looks at her. As if in a daze, he gets up and walks towards Blossom.]<em>  
><strong>Dream Carson:<strong> "Hi, Bloss. Wow. You look gorgeous today. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"  
><em>[Blossom grabs him and they start kissing passionately. Fireworks go off in the background. Suddenly a voice breaks the dream.]<em>  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Masterson! Mas-ter-son!" _[Blossom awakens from her daydream to find herself kissing a shoe.]_"You put a size nine-and-a-half in a size eight box! And why are you kissing that shoe? You got your head on straight today?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Uh I was just–see I–"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Two minutes in the penalty box!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[shoulders slumped]_ "Yes Coach."  
><em>[Blossom slumps her way into the penalty box reserved for punishing employees.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[under her breath, angry]_ "Can't believe this! Best sales associate–no respect!"  
><em>[Blossom's gaze once again drifts to the jackets. She grins evilly.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[It is night and the Penalty Box is dark. Blossom puts sunglasses on and goes over to the jackets. Looking surreptitiously each way, she grabs a jacket from the rack and shoves it into her bag.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles is serving drinks with most of the gang around the table. Blossom arrives in her new jacket.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Looking fine, Blossom."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You notice something different about me?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "This is the new Leon Shreds Pipemasters Jacket!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Mmm-hmm."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "So how did you afford it?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh, you know, just a little thing called the 'five-finger discount.'"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Huh?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "What?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[shocked]_ "What?! I don't believe it! You better be kidding."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "What were you thinking?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Well, I was putting shoes away, and Coach put me in the penalty box, a-and–Butch made me do it!"  
><em>[Butch's eyes grow wide. The gang stares at him.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Gotta get back to the Beep!" _[He takes off. The eyes of the friends shift back to Blossom.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "What? You guys do it too!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah, we take like, chocolate bars and stuff! You took a whole jacket!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "That is wack, dude! I'd've just taken a button off it or something."  
><em>[Carson is walking by when he notices Blossom. He stops.]<em>  
><strong>Carson:<strong> "Blossom. Love the jacket. Hey, you uh, free later?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[stunned]_ "Sure."  
><em>[Carson waves and moves on. Brick clears his throat.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "A-heh-heh-hem!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[sheepish]_ "What's a girl gonna do?"

* * *

><p><em>[At Things That Beep, Butch and Blade are showing off a gigantic TV to an old lady.]<em>  
><strong>Little Old Lady:<strong> "It certainly is big."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[rotating it]_ "Look how thin it is."  
><strong>Little Old Lady:<strong> "Can I see it work?"  
><strong>Blade:<strong> "No problem. I'll let you handle this, Butch, since you studied Advanced Audio-Visual Electronics, right?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Well, if it says so on my resume, then I did." _[kneeling down]_ "All you do is turn this here–"  
><em>[Butch turns a knob, and loud heavy metal music blasts from the speakers. He quickly shuts it off.]<em>  
><strong>Little Old Lady:<strong> _[toddling off]_ "I'll think about it."  
><em>[Blade looks at Butch a mite angrily. Butch grins and chuckles nervously.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Connor and Blossom are hanging out by the fountain.]<em>  
><strong>Connor:<strong> "Uh, is it maybe a bit too warm in here for that jacket?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Uh, too warm? No! No, I'm perfect."  
><strong>Connor:<strong> "Well, you do look good."  
><em>[Connor and Blossom grin at each other. Just then Him walks by, talking on his walkie-talkie.]<em>  
><strong>Him:<strong> "We have a 10-19 at the penalty box. 10-19, over. Something about a missing jacket." _[Blossom gasps.]_  
><strong>Connor:<strong> "Hey, isn't that where you work?" _[He notices he's alone.]_ "Bloss?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[hiding in a plant, whispering]_ "Over here!"  
><strong>Connor:<strong> "What are you doing in there?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Um–sometimes I get–uh–shy. Ooh! Let's go for a walk. This way."  
><strong>Connor:<strong> _[shrugging]_ "Alright."

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer is relaxing on Betty.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Aw, yeah. Your lumbar massage cycle is like a spiritual experience."  
><strong>Massage Chair:<strong> "Jude. When you're happy, I'm happy."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Maybe we could run away to Costa Rica, or I could run and pull you in a wagon, since you don't have legs."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[walking up]_ "Hi Boomer! Did you see the two-second hair-curlers? _What_ a timesaver."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "No." _[getting up]_ "Hey, wanna meet Betty?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Oh. Right. The chair."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Yeah. Betty was worried that maybe you guys didn't accept her, since she's made of leather."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Boomer. Listen to me. You have got to get a grip! It's a chair!"  
><em>[Boomer gasps and turns back to "Betty."]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[stroking it]_ "They just need more time, that's all."  
><em>[Bubbles sighs and leaves. Stanley, bouncing on a pogo stick, goes into the ceiling and begins crying.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Ouch. Good height, though."

* * *

><p><em>[Outside the Penalty Box, Blossom slips the stolen jacket into her bag and sighs. Inside, Him is testing the jackets for evidence while Coach Drake furiously paces the floor.]<em>  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> _[angry]_ "Mreh. Mreh. Mreh!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[coming upon him]_ "Coach. Are you okay?"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "One of the new Leon Shreds jackets is missing! I know it didn't sell; I checked the receipts."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh no."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Oh yes! That cuts into profits. Anyway, I'm sure that jacket didn't go missing on your watch. Probably got swiped while Underchuck was running things! She's a lightweight!" _[He walks away.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Yeah...well don't go too hard on her."

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom is outlining a plan to her friends.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "So this is what we're gonna do. I'll sneak in and return the jacket after the mall's closed. That way Coach will just think it was misplaced. And I'm off the hook. Got it?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Uh-huh...except for the part where you say 'this is what _we're_ going to do.'"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I need help. You guys can watch for people coming. If someone sees me return the jacket, I'm screwed!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Bloss, love to help, but I've got a big meeting at the Beep tonight."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "And I've gotta get Betty a card. It's our two-day anniversary."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[fed up]_ "Excuse me, YOU got me into this! All of you! With your 'minimum-wage revenge, Bloss', 'you're so out-of-it, Bloss', 'why don't you go steal too, Bloss'; I could go to jail! And it's all your fault! And all you care about is your job, and your–your chair-friend!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Okay, okay chill, we'll help you."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[chuckling]_ "That reminds me of something Betty said today."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[whispering to BC]_ "I can't take it anymore. Time to move."

* * *

><p><em>[Brick and BC are bringing the bookish brunette by Things That Beep.]<em>  
><strong>Book Girl:<strong> "So, does he like tennis?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Um, Boomer likes...chasing balls."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "He's like having your own puppy."  
><strong>Book Girl:<strong> "Right...puppies are cute..."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Aren't they?"  
><em>[They notice a commotion up ahead. Blade and Christo are throwing Boomer out of the store.]<em>  
><strong>Blade:<strong> "You pay for it, you can have it! Until then, you're banned from the Beep!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I'll get the money! Does this store have a layaway plan?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[greeting him]_ "Boomer."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[running over]_ "Brick, you gotta help me, bro. They won't let me see her anymore! No one understands Betty and I are soulmates!" _[running back towards the store]_ "Oh Betty!"  
><strong>Book Girl:<strong> "Betty? I thought you said he was single?"  
><em>[Brick shrugs.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[gazing through the glass]_ "I'm right here. I won't ever leave you."  
><strong>Book Girl:<strong> "Aw, that poor guy!"  
><em>[Butch comes over with a sold sign and places it on the chair. He sees Boomer and flashes him a thumbs-up.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Oh no. Dude just sold Betty!" _[hammering on the window]_ "BETTY!"  
><strong>Book Girl:<strong> "Wait a second. He's talking about a...chair?!" _[She leaves, angry.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "It's the Tush Control 3000!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[sliding down the glass]_ "Dude, no."

* * *

><p><em>[The mall is closed up. Boomer peeps out from a photo booth with some binoculars.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "All clear."  
><em>[On an upper level, Brick gazes through binoculars as well–straight into the face of a spider.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Aah!"  
><em>[He lowers the binoculars, and the spider moves off. Brick flashes an all-clear to Blossom below.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Okay. I'm going in."  
><em>[Blossom surreptitiously slips into the Penalty Box. Meanwhile, by the fountain, Butch and BC keep a lookout from behind a potted plant.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[relaxed]_ "This is so easy."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Okay, superspy, then what do you suggest we do about him?" _[She indicates Him.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Oh, man, this could ruin everything! What do we do?"  
><em>[BC thinks for a few seconds and gets an idea.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I have a plan."  
><em>[BC shoves Butch into the fountain. Him turns around when he hears the splash and spots Butch.]<em>  
><strong>Him:<strong> "Busted. I bet you were gonna pee in that too. Yuck."  
><em>[Butch grins sheepishly, and then smiles towards BC. BC smiles back and gives him a thumbs-up. Meanwhile, Blossom slips out of the Penalty Box. Brick sees her and smiles, relieved.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p><em>Blossom carries boxes of shoes through the Penalty Box, whistling as she works. Butch, Boomer, Brick and BC enter.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Hey, look who's all happy!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Yeah, I feel so much better."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "And what about Carson, the cute skaterboy?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh, he probably won't recognize me without the jacket, but I'm sure I'll survive."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "MASTERSON! We found the missing jacket. Under a pile of hockey gloves."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Really? Guess it wasn't stolen then, huh?"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "That's what I thought. Until I saw an unauthorized entry code into the store last night, so I pulled the security tape."  
><strong>BC, Butch, Brick and Boomer:<strong> "Uh–"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Got these shots, nice and clear." _[He holds up pictures of Blossom returning the jacket.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[gulping]_ "I know, I'm fired. I really don't blame you. I deserve it."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "And I should fire you. Yes. But I can't."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Why not?" _[BC elbows him.]_  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "I have to respect someone who does the right thing. Even if they had to do a wrong thing first in order to _do_ that right thing."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Wow, thanks Coach!"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "But you still get fifteen minutes in the penalty box. All of you."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Us? We didn't have anything to do with it!"  
><em>[Him comes up to stand beside Coach Drake. He has a smirk on his face. Butch giggles nervously.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[The five are sitting in the box. Stanley walks past and laughs at them.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "This is so humiliating."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Tell me about it."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Embezzlement. It's not a good thing."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey, Bloss just went about it the wrong way. If she'd only stuck to the small stuff, none of this would've–"  
><strong>Christo:<strong> "There he is!"  
><em>[Blade and Christo march up to him.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Guys, what's up?"  
><strong>Blade:<strong> "We know you stole something from the Beep, man."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "No way, man, I didn't take anything!"  
><strong>Christo:<strong> "Oh yeah? So what's this?" _[He pulls a pen from Butch's pocket.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "That's–that's a plastic pen."  
><strong>Christo:<strong> "A Beep plastic pen! I can even see the teeth marks where I chewed it!"  
><strong>Blade:<strong> "You're so fired." _[Butch hangs his head.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You were saying?"

* * *

><p><em>[Bubbles is working the lemonade stand. Blossom walks up.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Hey. The usual?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "One lemonade, coming up." _[pouring it]_ "I can't believe you can drink this after working here for a whole year."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Thanks." _[looking for money]_ "Oops. I don't have enough change."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Don't worry about it. It's a freeb–" _[She remembers because of Blossom's look.]_ "Okay. No more freebies. No money, no drink."_[She takes the drink back.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Exactly."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "But...we don't want it to go to waste or anything..." _[She starts drinking Blossom's lemonade.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[annoyed]_ "I give up."

* * *

><p><em>[Bubles, Brick, and Boomer are walking through the mall. They come to Things That Beep.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hey, look! They have a new Betty chair in tan! Much more tasteful."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Uh, yeah. It's nice. I guess." _[Bubbles and Brick gasp.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You okay?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[flatly]_ "Yeah."  
><em>[Brick and Bubbles share a look and decide not to press the subject. Instead, they leave.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "See you later, Boomer."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[looking in on the new chair]_ "No offense, but...you're just not Betty."  
><strong>Starr:<strong> "Sold your chair, huh?"  
><em>[Boomer turns around. Starr has come up behind him.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "How'd you know?"  
><strong>Starr:<strong> "When my mom got rid of my old desk lamp last year, I cried for two whole days."  
><em>[Boomer is shocked, but then begins to smile.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Wanna get a swishy with me?"  
><strong>Starr:<strong> "Okay."  
><em>[They walk off. Meanwhile, Kyle Donaldson comes up to the chair and sits down.]<em>  
><strong>Massage Chair:<strong> "Hi. What's your name?"

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go people <strong>

**please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooooooooooooo ssssssoooorrrryyyyyy but i'm doing final exams right now so during winter break I'ma do a lot to make up for all the lost time so yea pppllllleeeaaasssseeee forgive me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Up with the Boss' Son<strong>

**Butch:** _[in a football helmet]_ "Alright boys. There's seconds on the clock. Davis just pulled a hammy and Cooper just peed his pants. Let's put the women and children to bed, and go looking for supper. TWENTY-FOUR! SIXTEEN! HUT HUT–" _[He snaps a football into a stack of tennis ball cans.]_ "WHOA HO HO HO!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Butch!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[trying to push him out of the store]_ "What are you doing? Get out get out get out!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey! Watch who you're barking at! I'm a paying customer. I happen to be shopping for a football."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh, really? Okay c'mon, I'll ring you up." _[She leads him to the counter.]_ "Sorry. We've got these sales quotas here, and I'm kind of behind. Plus, the only cute guy who worked here quit yesterday. Now it's just me and the Crusher."  
><strong>The Crusher:<strong> _[crushing a can against his head]_ "Nyeaah! Na! Na! Woo!" _[He attacks a mannequin.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "He's an enforcer." _[ringing Butch up]_ "That'll be $32.60."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "What? Do I look like I'm made of money?"  
><strong>Cute Guy:<strong> "Excuse me?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[giggling]_ "You're excused." _[hopping the counter]_ "Can I kiss you? Aah! Help you?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hey! You were helping me!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[shoving Butch away]_ "If you screw this up for me, I will _so_ make you pay." _[shaking the cute guy's hand]_ "So, I get off work at five."  
><strong>Cute Guy:<strong> "Yeah, me too. I'm Cory, the new sales associate here."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[gasping]_ "Oh that's great! I'll show you around."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Masterson! You've let down your defense. Jockstraps need reorganizing, aisle nine! Pronto! And don't forget to restock the extra-large ones this time!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Right away, Coach. Excuse me." _[muttering to herself]_ "I hate my boss."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[offscreen]_ "Yo, long bomb!" _[It hits Cory in the stomach hard.]_  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Oof!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Touchdown!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Life begins after school<br>That's when we bend all the rules  
>Time to hang with all my friends<br>We like to be together  
>In a place where we belong!<em>**

**_I'm sixteen! Starting to find my way  
>Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today<br>Thank god I'm on my own for the first time  
>I'm sixteen!<br>Life is sweet, when you're growing up so fast  
>You gotta make the good times last!<em>**

**_[Instrumental break]_**

**_I'm sixteen, sixteen  
>Gotta make the good times last!<em>**

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom carries some shoeboxes to the checkout counter and sets them down.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[to Cory]_ "The first thing you should know is the boss is a bonehead. We're talking first-class moron."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> _[coming over, having missed Blossoms's statement]_ "Ah! There you are, Masterson. I see you've found our newest employee."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Definitely."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Cory here's following in my footsteps, and I couldn't be prouder! Isn't that right, son?" _[Blossom gasps.]_  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "You got it, Dad." _[Coach Drake walks on.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "The coach is your father?"  
><em>[Cory nods. Butch walks past with some skates.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[fake coughing]_ "Way to go."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh. When I said bonehead, I meant it in a really good way?"

* * *

><p><em>[The gang are gathered around the table.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[venting]_ "How can the most perfect guy in the universe be Coach Drake's son?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "He's not that great. I could take him."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Can you imagine kissing somebody related to the coach? If I went over to his house to watch a movie, I'd be at the coach's house!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "You've got a lot to say for someone whose dad wears white track pants."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "My dad only wore those out of the house once! You guys just all happened to...be there..."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I dug that outfit, man."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Well what do you think, BC?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Personally, I've had it with slobbery high-school guys, but that's obviously just me." _[She looks at Jason and Annie.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "He is really cute..." _[coming to a decision]_ "What the heck! What's the worst that can happen?" _[Jason and Annie fall over.]_ "Thanks guys!"

* * *

><p><em>[Boomer tests the microphone at Stick It and then leans over to speak into it.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Listen up, dudes, we're having a new contest. Choose the next food on a stick and win a prize!"  
><strong>Stanley:<strong> "I bet the prize sucks."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Nuh-uh. You could win, uh, a lifetime supply, of...free Stick-Its."  
><strong>Stanley:<strong> "You're not allowed to give prizes like that."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I'm the manager, I can do whatever I want."  
><strong>Stanley:<strong> "Okay. How about–hot dogs on a stick?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Whoa. That's good." _[pulling out a box]_ "Put your entry in the box, and I think you have a chance, little man."  
><em>[Stanley shoves his hot dog into the slot and runs off, laughing.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[Butch and Brick are in Stereo Shack.]<em>  
><strong>Butch':<strong> "Hurry up, I can't be seen in this dweeb hangout!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I just need an adapter so my MP3 player can read e-books."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Do you have _any idea_ how uncool that sounded? There aren't even any hot chicks here."  
><em>[A nerdy girl gasps. She then unties her ponytail and stands up straight, instantly becoming hot.]<em>  
><strong>Hot Nerd Girl:<strong> "Jerk."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[gasping]_ "Man! The one time!"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> _[upset]_ "Thanks! She was about to buy a new positronic calculator! I've got my eye on you."  
><em>[Darth swishes his cape and backs away, watching them.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "That guy gives me the creeps."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Aw, Darth's okay." _[He finds his adapter.]_ "Found it!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Darth's okay? You say that like you know him."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I was in audio-visual club with him a couple years ago."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Can you even _spell_ cool anymore?"  
><em>[Butch looks over and smiles. Darth is being bullied by Blade and Christo.]<em>  
><strong>Christo:<strong> _[laughing]_ "Look, man, he's wearing a cape!"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Laugh all you want. I control who gets discount cards."  
><strong>Blade:<strong> _[slapping the cards out of Darth's hand]_ "Ha!" _[catching them]_ "Not anymore you don't! Geek!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[to Brick]_ "Now _that's_ funny."  
><em>[Butch spots some lightsabers. He picks one up, powers it on, and begins to breathe heavily.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[imitating Darth Vader]_ "Brick. I am your father."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Butch. Look, don't touch, remember?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Dude, would you relax? It's just a stupid toy?" _[He puts the stupid toy through a speaker.]_  
><strong>Darth:<strong> _[grabbing the lightsaber]_ "Okay. Option one: you pay a hundred bucks for the speaker. Option two: I call mall security."  
><em>[Butch empties his pockets. All that comes out are a coin and a button.]<em>  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Gee, a nickel _and_ a button?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yeah, but that's a rare _antique_ button."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Yep, mall security it is."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[stopping him]_ "Darth, buddy. I think I have a _better_ idea."

* * *

><p><em>[Butch is dressed in the official Stereo Shack uniform.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Who's the _doofus_ that picked these shirts for the store uniform?"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Uh, that would be me? But feel free to add a personal touch. Maybe a cape!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "As they say in Russia, 'Fat chance, Igor!'" _[to Brick]_ "I can't believe you got me working here."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "It's just until you pay off the equipment. Have fun with it!" _[He leaves.]_  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Shall we start you off with a lightsaber? All of my employees are trained Jedis."  
><em>[Butch takes it and pops it out. It extends barely two feet.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Well I don't want this one! It's small!"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> _[suddenly angry]_ "SILENCE APPRENTICE! You don't remember me?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Nope. Can't say I do."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Atomic wedgies ring a bell?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hmm..."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "How about pantsing me in front of the whole sixth grade?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[chuckling]_ "That was you? Man! That wedgie must have hurt! We pulled it over your shoulders!"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Yes, but now you're mine. Yes, MINE! YES MINE HA HOOOO CHA CH–" _[He begins to cough uncontrollably and has to take a few drags from his asthma inhaler.]_

* * *

><p><em>[Cory is behind the counter at the Penalty Box. Blossom comes up to him.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Cory! Uh, hi. I wanted to ask you something."  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Shoot."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Uh, this is hard. Okay, I was wondering if, like, _maybe,_ since you like to eat and I like to eat, if you wanted to we could kinda like–"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Are you asking me out?" _[Bloss nods.]_ "Cool. How's tonight?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Really? I mean great. Great. Cool." _[Cory's phone beeps.]_  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Look at that! Coffee break already." _[hustling off]_ "See you after work."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[after he leaves]_ "That was so easy!"

* * *

><p><em>[Him walks by the Stereo Shack.]<em>  
><strong>Him:<strong> "Yo."  
><em>[Inside, Butch is bored.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "This blows! We haven't seen a customer in two hours!"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Of course not. Everyone's at the astronomy convention today?

**Butch:** "Yeah. Everyone who's a loser."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> _[putting on his helmet and powering up his lightsaber]_ "A Jedi Master must take advantage of slow economic activity to hone his fighting skills." _[He practices with the sword.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You've never kissed a chick, have you?"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Do not mock what you can't understand, young Padawan." _[He uses the sword to knock Butch's drink out of his hand.]_ "Mastering the lightsaber is more difficult than it appears."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I'm the top scorer on the varsity hockey team. I think I can handle a toy sword." _[He pops it out and is swiftly attacked by Darth.]_ "Huh?"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Prove it."  
><em>[Butch and Darth start to battle. Darth plays a mainly defensive role, simply blocking all of Butch's attempts. Annoyed, Butch decides to play unfairly, and karate-chops Darth's helmet so it swings around, blinding him.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Ah-ha-ha! I rule!"  
><em>[Darth spins his helmet so he can see and rushes Butch. He smacks Butch's lightsaber away with one swoop and then gives the jock a wedgie. Butch falls down, defeated.]<em>  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Ah, you begin to understand the error of your ways."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I can't believe I got my butt whipped by a nerd! Good thing no one cool was here to see it."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Oh, so you wouldn't want the security tape released then?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Security tape?" _[He spots the camera.]_ "Ugh!"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> _[replaying it on a widescreen TV]_ "Don't worry. I'll keep the video safe as long as you do what I say."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "So what you're saying is I'm screwed."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> _[cheerful]_ "Like a lightbulb!"

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom and Cory are at El Sporto's.]<em>  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "...and so, that's how I got the MVP award in the 9th grade."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Wow. You've really been–"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> _[watching the game]_ "Offside?! Aw come on! Give the ref some glasses! Man."  
><strong>Blossom:<strong> "Uh...right. So, as I was saying, I won–"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Sorry babe, just two minutes left in overtime. Shoot it! Shoot the puck!"  
><em>[Blossom sighs.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[The date has moved to the arcade. Cory is playing while Blossom stands by idly.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Are you almost finished?"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Hold on, babe. I'm in the middle of the 4th here? You're having fun, right?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Yeah, sure."  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "So uh, let's do a movie tomorrow. I was thinking Manly Fighters 2."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Never heard of it."  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Lots of fighting and heads exploding? You'll love it! Now take over for me so I can get something to drink."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh, um, I'm not very good at this game."  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "C'mon, Masterson, where's your team spirit? And remember, it's not how you play the game, it's whether you win. Now push those buttons! Move, move, move!" _[He leaves to get something to drink. Blossom's phone rings.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[picking up]_ "Hello?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "It's me! How's your date going?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "That's easy. It's the worst date I've been on in my life."

* * *

><p><em>[The gang are gathered around the table.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[venting]_ "We have nothing in common, he doesn't listen to me, and he's bossier than Coach Drake._And_ he's already asked me out again! I didn't know how to say no!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Wow. I'm so glad I'm not you right now."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "So I guess I just tell Cory we're not going out again."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Whoa whoa whoa, you can't just dump him."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Why not?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Guys have fragile egos, and this guy's your boss's son."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Brick's right. If he's a jerk, he could probably get his dad to fire you."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh no. You're right! I'm stuck with a jerk for all eternity!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Hey, eternity is just a state of mind."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Well if Bloss can't break up with Cory, why can't she get Cory to break up with her instead?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Hello, because he _likes_ her?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Sure, he does _now._ But not when she becomes a psycho girlfriend and makes his life miserable."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "That's so diabolical it just might work."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Thanks, Bubbs!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "It's amazing. You look so sweet, and yet it's like there's this inner cow that's just _dying_ to get out. I like it."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Thanks! You're a total cow too!"  
><em>[BC looks at her oddly, unsure as to whether she's been insulted or complimented.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[The gang, with the exception of Butch, is walking Blossom to the Penalty Box.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Now remember, the goal is to turn him off so much that he can't wait to dump _you."_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "How do I do that?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Mmm...I don't know."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Beats me."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Come on, guys! I _need_ you here!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Ahem. Why don't you find out what guys really hate from the experts?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "We don't know any."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I'm talking about us!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Yeah, allow us to teach you Bettys a little something about the mind of the dude."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "What the heck. They're guys."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "We're listening."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Start by getting matching outfits. That'll turn him off big time."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Ah, nice opener, dude. And phone the guy, like, every fifteen minutes."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Tell him that you're dreaming about your wedding day, and what your kids will look like."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Right. This is good stuff!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "And use stupid pet names, like 'rasta-honey-party-munchkin.'" _[The girls look at him.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Uh, try 'sweetie poo-poo-kins' in a baby voice. We hate that."  
><strong>Bubss:<strong> "Really? Wow. I thought guys thought that was cute."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Uh...no."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Negatory."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Where's Butch? I'm betting he has things he hates too."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Well, I'm not supposed to tell you..." _[he waits a beat]_ "...but I will. It's too good."

* * *

><p><em>[Butch is at the Stereo Shack, working hard on polishing a widescreen TV.]<em>  
><strong>butch:<strong> "Very...tired...need...rest–" _[He collapses. Darth approaches.]_  
><strong>Darth:<strong> _[petting him]_ "Not bad, young Padawan, not bad at all."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You know, I gotta hand it to you, Darth."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Oh yeah? Why's that?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You got me cornered. Making that videotape, that was pretty smart."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "My IQ is 170."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I don't even have an IQ. But I was just thinking, maybe we can make a trade. There must be something I can give you for that tape."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> _[thinking]_ "You're popular, right?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "As a chocolate bar at fat camp."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "And you know a lot of...girls?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "A chick?!" _[excited]_ "Now that's my specialty! Tell me who she is, and I _know_ I can get you a date."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "BC."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[halting]_ "That might be harder than I thought."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[outside the store]_ "No. Way." _[Butch spots her.]_ "Butch?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Nice lightsaber, dude."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[laughing]_ "Oh no. See, this makes up for a morning of inventory with the Clones. The gods are just."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh it's my hero, Joan Solo!"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> _[whispering to Butch]_ "That's her."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p><em>[The gang is outside the Penalty Box, giving Blossom a pep talk before she heads in.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "You can do it, Jen. Just focus."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Focus."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "You've got a black belt in bad girlfriend kung-fu."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Kung-fu."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Now go smother him."  
><em>[Blossom rushes off.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[offscreen]_ "Cory, honey, look! I got us matching sweaters!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I think she's going to be fine."  
><em>[The five start to leave, but Butch stops BC as she starts to follow.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "So BC, got any plans tonight?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Not really. Why?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Because I have got the best guy for you."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[moving on]_ "No."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[coming with her]_ "He's really smart! He has a very, uh–interesting personality!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I don't do blind dates. Nice pocket protector, by the way."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Okay, look. This guy is absolutely _crazy_ about you, and he begged me to set you up!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Let me think about it. No."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I thought you were spontaneous!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Why is this so important to you?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[smiling]_ "I'm just trying to help two good friends! What have you got to lose?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[sighing]_ "Ugh. Fine."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yes! You are a great friend!" _[running off]_ "Six o'clock, food court, see you there!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I know I'm gonna regret this."

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom and Cory take their seats at the theater.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Aww! We look so cute together in our outfits! I'll bet everybody noticed!"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Y-yeah. I guess so." _[He's about to take a bite of popcorn, but Blossom grabs the tub away.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Hold on, there's butter on this. Didn't you get the message I left about healthy eating?"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "I haven't had the chance to hear all of them yet."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Well, buttered popcorn is full of saturated fat. Oh look! There's Brick! Hi Brick! Look! I'm here with my new boyfriend! We're gonna be together forever, and ever, and ever!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Congratulations."  
><strong>Jen:<strong> _[cuddling Cory]_ "Aww! Sweetie-poo-poo-kins! Is everything okay?"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Sweetie...poo-poo-kins?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "We should have a talk. I want us to share our feelings."  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "But the movie's gonna start."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "But I need to talk! Wait. You want to break up, don't you?" _[faking tears]_ "It's that girl in the volleyball section, isn't it? I saw you looking at her!"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> _[gently]_ "Are you kidding? You're like a dream come true!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[irritated]_ "Excuse me?"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "I love how you look out for me. Making sure I eat right? And phoning me? Over, and over? And over? Aww, fuzzy-wuzzy-bunny-kins."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[coughing]_ "Sorry. Uh, popcorn. Stuck in my throat. Be right back."  
><em>[Blossom leaves her seat. Meanwhile, Bubbles is riding on the escalator when her phone rings.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Hello?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Bubbs, this isn't working! Cory likes _everything_ I'm doing! Even the really gross stuff!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Well that doesn't sound right. Maybe he's a girl-boy."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "A what?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "A girl-boy. A boy who sometimes acts like a girl? This is serious. He could get attached. Abort, Bloss, abort immediately!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Too late! I thought you said this would work!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Maybe you just don't have the touch."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh, _I have_ the touch. I've turned off tons of guys before." _[She hangs up.]_ "Alright, Cory. I am now your new worst nightmare."

* * *

><p><em>[BC comes by the Stick It. boomer speaks into the microphone.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Hi! What'cha doin?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Hey! Hi. I'm just meeting a–friend."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Want to enter my contest first? Choose the next food on a stick, AND WIN! Check it out. We've got crackers and cheese on a stick, gum on a stick–you're good at inventing stuff."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah well, if I've nothing better to do after the world ends, I'll come back."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Cool."

* * *

><p><em>[BC enters Grind Me. She smoothes her hair and takes a deep breath. A voice calls to her.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "BC! Ready for your date?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I guess so. Where is he?"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> _[getting up]_ "The pleasure is all mine."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "GUH! Uh, what's _he_ doing here?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "He's your date. The force is strong with this one."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "No. Really. What's he doing here?" _[Butch grins nervously.]_ "Wait. You're setting me up with Darth? Are you crazy?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[chuckling nervously and backing away]_ "You two uh, want milkshakes to start things off? My treat."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "So, who's your favorite band?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Save it, Yoda. This is not gonna happen."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> _[sighing]_ "I know. I mean, Butch only agreed to set me up with with you because of the videotape."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[interested]_ "Videotape? What...videotape?"

* * *

><p><em>[Cory is in the midst of Frilly and Pink. Blossom pops up beside him.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh! Cory! Isn't Frilly and Pink your favorite store in the whole wide world?"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "I didn't even know it existed."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[holding up an item]_ "I mean, look at this pink! Round, thing. And this frilly stick! Finally, someone to help me shop for teddy bears! EEEE! I have a collection! Isn't he the cutie-wootiest?" _[Blossom gasps.]_ "Potpourri! My favorite!" _[She runs over and sniffs it. Jen starts to gag, but holds it back.]_ "So, having fun yet?"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "I never knew how soft a pashmina was before." _[stroking it]_ "These would be so nice to have at those cold, early-morning football practices."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Un. Be-lievable."

* * *

><p><em>[Cory and Blossom pass the Stick It, Jen loaded down with packages.]<em>  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Did anybody ever tell you that you're a slow walker? Pick up the pace, Masterson!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh, that is it." _[She drops the boxes.]_  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Hey–hey, what's the matter? Don't you like what I bought you?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[through gritted teeth]_ "Yes. I've always wanted pink everything."  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Aw, you're welcome." _[Jen sighs.]_ "Anything for my fuzzy-wu–"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[kicking the boxes away]_ "No. Stop right there. Cory, it's over."

* * *

><p><em>[Darth is working to hook up the TV while BC stands by idly.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "C'mon, I thought you said you could do this."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "You're kind of distracting me with your beauty."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "We're getting revenge on Butch, remember? Just concentrate on that."  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "I'm having second thoughts. Butch and I had a deal, and a Jedi Master is _nothing_ without honor!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Did Butch live up to his side of the bargain? He set you up with a girl who thinks you're a freak!"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> _[after it sinks in]_ "Cool. I'm over it. Thanks."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[picking up a wire]_ "So, what does this wire do?"  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Not that one!"  
><em>[An electric shock hits them and flies through the mall, causing a power surge and a short blackout. It causes the microphone at the Stick It to come on right next to Blossom and Cory.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "You and me are through!"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> _[into the mike]_ "You're...breaking up with me?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh yes."  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "But why?"  
><em>[Their conversation is being broadcast throughout the mall. Neither of them notices.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Why? Because I've had more stimulating conversations with a tree! You're completely self-involved, you like dumb movies, and you're a pushy little girl-boy! You suck, Cory!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Okay. Maybe I chose the wrong wire."  
><em>[The microphone squeals and burns out, and only then do the two notice it's on. Blossom blushes.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[chuckling nervously]_ "Was that my outside voice?"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Man, what a relief!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Huh?"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "I wanted to break up with you too."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[amazed]_ "Shut up!"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Yeah, but my dad said you could like, sue the store for harassment, and told me to suck it up and take one for the team."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "So you didn't really like all that girly stuff?"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Heck no!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "That's great! Hey, wait. Isn't taking one for the team a bad thing?"  
><strong>Cory:<strong> "Uh, usually! Seeya!"  
><em>[In Stereo Shack, Darth is fixing up the broadcast.]<em>  
><strong>Darth:<strong> "Now that was the right wire."  
><em>[The video begins to play. It is now showing on the mall's jumboscreen.]<em>  
><strong>Blade:<strong> _[watching, amazed]_ "No way."  
><strong>Nerdy Guy:<strong> "Go Darth!"  
><em>[Butch is sitting at a table with the hot nerdy girl from before.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "So uh, then I scored the winning goal in overtime–" _[His date notices the video.]_ "–it was awesome."_[His date starts laughing.]_ "I can see you're impressed." _[She gets up and walks away.]_ "Here's my number. What happened? What'd I do?" _[He spots the video playing on the jumboscreen.]_"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Nasty." _[The rest of the gang has arrived with Darth.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Dude, you got rocked by that geek."  
><em>[Darth laughs at Butch and moves on, stopping to wiggle his eyebrows at Blossom.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Uh, I'm not dating for a while, thanks."

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom takes a seat at the usual table.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Hoo! That was a hard day at the store."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Kinda hard working with Cory now I guess, huh?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "No, he transferred to another location. Funny, he wouldn't tell me which one."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I just have to ask–how did you convince Darth to give you that videotape?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[slamming his head on the table]_ "Do we have to bring up the tape again?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Enh, wasn't so hard. I just paid him the rest of the money Butch owed."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "That was nice of you. I thought Jonesy was gonna work it off at the Stereo Shack."  
><strong>BC:<strong> " Oh he was, but he got fired. I guess he didn't have what it took to be a real Jedi Knight." Besides, paying Darth was such a small price for a memory that lasts a lifetime." _[She holds up the tape.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "That's it. Laugh it up. Just don't forget who has that picture of you tap-dancing in first grade." _[BC gasps.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "You do not."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Do too." _[pulling out a photo]_ "Oh, in fact–"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Butch? Don't do it. I'm warning you."  
><em>[Butch flips the photo to his friends. They look at it and start laughing. It shows a young BC in a tutu and ballerina shoes with huge glasses and a giant pink bow on her head.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Nice!"  
><em>[BC slugs Butch so hard he falls out of his chair. Butch is swift to get up and grab the photo. BC chases him.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Gimme that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sorry for getting it late<strong>


	9. employee of the month

**here you go and i am so sorry but i made a calender**

**Mondays- 6teen ppg style**

**Thursdays- tmnt story**

* * *

><p><strong>employee of the month<strong>

_[Boomer is arranging sticks in a jar at his workplace. He finishes up.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Sheer perfection in a stick jar. In Japan, I'd be elected president."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[holding a clipboard]_ "I'm impressed!" _[He writes something down.]_  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Dude, you're freaking me out with the clipboard. I feel like I'm in school or something."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I'm a secret shopper. Check it out: I go to stores and pretend to shop, then I rate their service."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "How can it be a secret if you just told me?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "That's the best part. You let it slip that you're the secret shopper, and everyone's so into getting a good rating, they just start giving you stuff!" _[He gestures to a shopping cart full of stuff.]_ "For free!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Nice!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "So, what's the special today?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Noodles on a stick."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "It sure looks good."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Darn right, made it myself."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "A bunch of _free_ noodles would probably be really delicious, huh?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Yeah, a whole bunch of delicious."  
><em>[A silence descends on the store. Butch waits for Boomer to get it. Finally, he sighs.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Boomer, give me a free box, and I'll give you a high rating."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Oh. Yeah! Right!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Life begins after school<br>That's when we bend all the rules  
>Time to hang with all my friends<br>We like to be together  
>In a place where we belong!<em>**

**_I'm sixteen! Starting to find my way  
>Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today<br>Thank god I'm on my own for the first time  
>I'm sixteen!<br>Life is sweet, when you're growing up so fast  
>You gotta make the good times last!<em>**

**_[Instrumental break]_**

**_I'm sixteen, sixteen  
>Gotta make the good times last!<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Omiya:<strong> _[greeting customers]_ "Have a Khaki day!"  
><em>[Momo comes up to the counter with a pile of clothes and dumps them there.]<em>  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Can you run these returns through?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[ignoring her]_ "In a minute."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Excuse me? You're not even doing anything!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[heaving a sigh]_ "Fine." _[She works as slowly as possible.]_  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "I need them done _before_ Christmas?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I think that might be possible."

**BC:** "You know what, BC?"  
><strong>Nikki:<strong> _[irritated]_ "What, Momo?"  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[putting her thumb and index finger close together]_ "You are about this close to being so fired."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[putting her thumb and finger even closer together]_ "Tell me when I'm this close, and I'll call a cab."  
><em>[Momo growls and storms off.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[cheerful]_ "Seeya."  
><em>[Momo runs into the clipboarded Butch.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Are you the manager here?"  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Yes. Can I help you?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I really shouldn't tell you this, but...I'm a secret shopper, hired by the mall's Head Office. To do an evaluation report on customer service."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[grinning nervously]_ "Oh! So is there anything I can do to help the evaluation go smoothly?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Now that you mention it, I do kind of like your current line of cargo pants."  
><em>[Momo looks at the wall and then back at Butch. Butch raises his eyebrows at her, and Momo runs to get them for him. She shows him five types.]<em>  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "They come in five shades of tan." _[surreptitiously]_ "Give me a good recommendation, and _I'll_ give you the boyfriends-only discount."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Really. Nice. Here's a tip: Khaki Barn Head Office is considering you as Manager of the Year."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "No way!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yes way. In fact, they said if it weren't for one of your salespeople, lagging behind, every month–" _[whispering]_ "You'd be a shoo-in."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "You know, just when you think you've made it to the top, someone drags you down. Tell Head Office to consider her fired."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do, right? I'll try these on now."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Change rooms are over there."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Sweet."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[calling sweetly]_ "Oh Nikki!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[realizing something]_ "Wait. Did you just say you were gonna fire someone?"  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Oh yeah. Nikki's a total pain in my butt. I cannot _wait_ to fire her."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[shaken]_ "Y-yeah, but–as manager, you, uh, think-think you could show more superior management skills–by-uh-uh-I don't know, uh, training her?"  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Her sales were -5% last month."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "The downtown location hasn't fired an employee in fifteen years! I-is that how you want to be known? As the manager who fires people?"  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "You don't understand. She's like a bratty little kid. I can't bring her into line!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yeah, but if you could, imagine the respect you'd get upstairs."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[imagining it]_ "Oh I'd be such a hero." _[She grins evilly.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I could give you some ideas if you want. I'll be in the change room."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[going the other way]_ "I'll be in the can."  
><em>[Momo glares and growls at BC before running to the changing rooms.]<em>  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Okay tell me what to do to make manager of the year!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You said BC's like a kid? Maybe a little reverse psychology would work."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[grinning evilly]_ "Not a bad idea. Thanks." _[She walks away, formulating a plan.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[leaving the dressing room with the pants]_ "I'm such a good friend."

* * *

><p><em>[Butch is talking to Jude at his job.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "So, who's your employer?"  
><strong>Boomer: <strong>_[strugging]_ "I got interviewed by the dude who used to do my job–wait. How will they know what a good job I'm doing if they don't know who I am?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Who cares?"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I do! I've never done a good job at school, or cleaning my room–I want someone to know."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "All I have for the Stick It is a telephone number." _[He gives it to Boomer.]_ "See you later. Soft and Lacy is about to have a Christmas sale for a certain secret shopper."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[looking at the number]_ "And so the quest for my real boss begins. I will find him. Or her."

* * *

><p><em>[At the Khaki Barn, Okuo is helping out a pre-teen girl.]<em>  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "That sweater is so perfect on you. I see a lot of girls come in here, and you are definitely one of them."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[annoyed]_ "It's always like this at the end of the month."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Why?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Momo picks employee of the month and they all scream and congratulate each other."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Wow, that's really sad."  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "You rocked that sale!"  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "It's like taking candy from a baby."  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Who loves Khaki Barn?"  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "We love Khaki Barn!"  
><strong>Omiya and Okuo:<strong> _[hip-bumping]_ "Who! Who! Who!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[interrupting]_ "That girl looks horrible in that sweater! You're sending her out into the world begging to be humiliated!"  
><em>[The girl hears BC's remarks and begins to softly cry.]<em>  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "Look what you've done. You're just jealous of my superior retailing ability."  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Yeah, you'll never make employee of the month."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I'd rather pull a watermelon out of my nose." _[Brick sniggers.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I'm going for more coffee."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Later." _[She returns to her magazine. Momo peeps out from behind a corner.]_  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Ah, reverse psychology. Of course."

* * *

><p><em>[A while later, BC is still reading her magazine. Omiya and Okuo are arguing over who will win.]<em>  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "I just know Momo's going to pick me this month."  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "As if! I am so the next EotM."  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "I am buying you an alarm clock, 'cause you're soooooo dreaming! I am so much perkier than you."  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Uh! As if!"  
><em>[Okuo shoves Omiya, and this soon escalates into a shoving match.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[watching them]_ "Why don't you two get a life?" _[The fight instantly subsides.]_  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Employee of the month is a big honor."  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "Not like you need to worry." _[Brick comes back.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "What'd I miss?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Nothing important. C'mon."  
><em>[BC leads Brick off. Momo steps out.]<em>  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "I'm proud to announce that our newest employee of the month is..."  
><strong>Omiya and Okuo:<strong> "Eeee!"  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Buttercup!"  
><em>[BC and Brick stop in their tracks. Brick lets out a muffled, surprised noise.]<em>  
><strong>Omiya and Okuo:<strong> _[shocked]_ "Who?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Me?"  
><em>[A startled look crosses her face. Just then, the camera goes off, commemorating the moment. Shortly thereafter, her face is plastered across the store.]<em>  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "NOOOOOOO!"  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> _[looking around]_ "Why?"  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "How?"  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Congratulations, BC. I know you'll make us all proud."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[laughing]_ "Can't wait to tell everybody!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[grabbing him]_ "You tell anyone, and I will rip every appendage from your skinny little body one by one."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[gulping, hushed]_ "Got it." _[He runs out of the store. BC is about to go back to work, but Momo stops her.]_  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Why don't you take a break? You've earned it."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Uh-huh." _[She walks off.]_  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[smiling sinisterly]_ "By the end of the week, she'll be one of us."

* * *

><p><em>[The gang minus BC is gathered around the table.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "You should've seen BC's face."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I would've paid big bucks, man."  
><em>[Brick imitates the face, and everyone laughs. After a few seconds, he breaks it and laughs along. BC comes up behind him. Butch signals to Brick to stop laughing, but Brick continues.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[laughter subsiding]_ "She's right behind me, isn't she?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[taking a seat]_ "My credibility as a human being has been destroyed. People will think I actually like the Khaki Barn."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I've never been employee of the month."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "It might have been your Soup on a Stick promotion."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Whatever." _[getting up]_ "Gotta get back there in case my boss calls." _[leaving]_ "Later."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Excuse me! I'm having a crisis here."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Why all the drama, BC? It just shows they have faith in you."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "That's the point! Khaki Barn stands for everything I loathe!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Well I'd love to be employee of the month. I've been _killing_ myself for this secret shopper that's supposed to be making the rounds."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[excited]_ "You mean like a shopping _spy?_ Who gets _paid?_ To _shop?"_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Just keep an eye out. It could be anyone."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Tell that to Coach Drake. Later." _[She leaves.]_  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[fuming]_ "Why didn't they ask _me_ to be the secret shopper? I'd be so good at that!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[leaving]_ "Don't know, don't care. I gotta go back to work."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Me too. See you after work, Khaki Queen." _[BC throws a chair after him.]_ "Good one."

* * *

><p><em>[BC enters the Khaki Barn.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Huh?"  
><em>[Her photo is plastered in front of the store logo. As she passes her co-workers, they glare at her.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "What?"  
><em>[BC comes up to Momo to voice her complaints.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "They're freaking me out, Momo."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "You get used to it. People don't always know how to deal with strong women like us."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Like _us?_ We have _nothing_ in common."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "See, that's where you're wrong. When I was your age, no one wanted to believe in me, either."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "You're only two years older than me."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Responsibility can change ya pretty fast. Suddenly people are like, depending on you. And the weird thing is, you start to like it. Later!"  
><em>[BC stares after her and absentmindedly picks up a T-shirt. When she looks down, she sees it has been perfectly folded. She gasps and tosses the shirt away. A customer comes up behind her with some pants.]<em>  
><strong>Customer:<strong> "Excuse me, if you're not to busy, I'd love your opinion on these."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Seriously? They're the ugliest things I've ever seen. Try the Buttlifter jeans; they're ugly too, but at least they're on sale."  
><strong>Customer:<strong> "Thanks. I-I'm sure you're right."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Really? Why?"  
><strong>Customer:<strong> "You're employee of the month." _[He toddles off.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Huh?" _[going over to Omiya and Okuo]_ "Uh hey pod-girls, do people always buy what you tell them to just because your picture's up on the wall?"  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> _[exasperated]_ "Yes."  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "I just don't get it! Why her?"

* * *

><p><em>[Butch has just finished up at Spin This.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Thanks for the demo CDs." _[sniffing the air]_ "I smell a great employee evaluation." _[He leaves.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "BC's employee of the month, and Butch is rating our work? The end must be near."

* * *

><p><em>[Blossom is working hard at the Penalty Box, spurred on by the coach's constant cries of "Masterson."]<em>  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Masterson! Masterson!"  
><em>[Butch arrives with his shopping cart.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Excuse me, miss–"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Butch, can't you see I'm busy?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Could I get some service here?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Give me a break. I don't have time for your games today. This secret shopper could be anyone."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "It _could_ be anyone, but it's not. It's me!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[laughing]_ "You? Yeah right."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "No really! It's me! So just give me a deal on a sweatshirt, and I'll make sure you get a good report."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Look. I'm covering two shifts, it's a stock day, and I have to be on my best behavior because of this stupid secret shopper!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yeah, but–"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I've got enough to do without you coming in with your 'Miss! Miss, pay attention to me! Because I'm Butch, and I always have to be the center of attention!'"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I'm not kidding! I've-I've got a clipboard and everything!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Don't make me hurt you! Because I will. And there's a lot of things to hurt you with around here! Ski poles, hockey sticks, baseball bats–I think I could even get creative with a golf ball washer!"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Masterson! Is that any way to treat a customer, hmm?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Oh, uh–he's not really a customer, Coach. He's–"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Anyone who comes through that door is a customer. And we treat our customers like hall-of-famers." _[Blossom is silenced. To Butch]_ "I'm sorry about the behavior of my team, sir. Can I help you?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[cowed by Blossom]_ "No, thanks. I was just browsing."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> _[to Blossom]_ "What's gotten into you? You're my first-string quarterback, but you fumbled that one out of the park."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "But he–uh–nevermind."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "Now I'm leaving you here to call the plays for a while. I've got a hot date tonight with the filly who runs the Scotch-Tape Emporium. I need some slick new slacks. Now get out there and sell! Break!"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Yes, Coach!"  
><em>[Coach Drake leaves. Blossom sighs.]<em>

* * *

><p><em>[At the Khaki Barn, BC is helping a female customer.]<em>  
><strong>Jacket Girl:<strong> "Is it too tight on me?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Um–I–eh–no. It actually looks pretty good!"  
><strong>Jacket Girl:<strong> "Mmm-hmm. Fine. I'll take it. What would look good with these pants?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "This baby tee kinda matches. They're both blue."  
><strong>Jacket Girl:<strong> "Oh! You're right. I'll take two." _[She takes her purchases to the counter.]_  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Was anybody helping you today?"  
><strong>Jacket Girl:<strong> _[pointing at the employee of the month poster]_ "That girl behind you. She has _great_ fashion sense."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Oh, BC! She's one of my best customer fashion consultants."  
><em>[BC looks over at Momo. Momo smiles back.]<em>  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[bagging the customer's purchases]_ "Thanks for shopping here!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[waving]_ "Have a Khaki Day!"  
><em>[BC looks at her hand in shock and fear. Momo comes over.]<em>  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "That was so very! I think you're finally ready, BC." _[She pushes BC forward.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "What's going on? I thought you hated me."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "On a personal level? Yes. But your sales are up 117% since yesterday."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "They are? Wow. No wonder you wanted to fire me."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Being employee of the month isn't exactly on your list of things to accomplish in life, is it?"  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> _[calling after them]_ "It's on mine! It's number 2!"  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "There's like, a lot of opportunity here for a girl like you, you know. You just need a little guidance. You have the ability to give people the gift of style. Give it a think." _[She punches a code into a keypad.]_ "And while you're doing that, relax in the elite employee of the month lounge."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "O-kay."  
><em>[BC enters the lounge. BC shuts the door behind her. The lounge she has entered is a spotless white expanse, incredibly minimalist in nature. A tray of perfumes slides out, and she sniffs one before entering the bathroom. A toilet appears.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[impressed]_ "Whoa."  
><em>[BC unzips her pants and takes a seat.]<em>  
><strong>Computer:<strong> "Welcome! Make yourself comfortable. You are among the chosen. The elite members of the Khaki Barn family. The Khaki Barn! It's all about you."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[softly]_ "Okay."  
><strong>Computer:<strong> "We're making the world a more uniformly stylish place, one pair of pants at a time. At the Khaki Barn, we believe individuality is highly overrated." _[A laser begins to scan her.]_ "Facial jewelry does not comply with our wardrobe policy. Please remove any piercings now." _[BC complies.]_

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[calling someone]_ "Whoa. Hello? Hello? Anybody there? Man, that's spooky."

* * *

><p><em>[At the lemon, Boomer is explaining his troubles to Bubbles.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Every time I dial the number, it rings, and then I get the call waiting beep, but nobody's there. Weird, huh?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[distracted]_ "Yeah. Hey Bloss, did the lemon juice eat away at your nail polish too?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[yawning]_ "Tired."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I'm like Wolverine's girlfriend. Actually, Hugh Jackman's really hot so, that wouldn't be so bad. Bloss, you look totally wiped."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "This secret shopper thing is driving me crazy! And then Butch comes in pretending to be him so he can scam free stuff!"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I hate to break it to you, Bloss, but Butch _is_ the secret shopper."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "What?"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "No way! Him? I'm such a better shopper than he is!"  
><em>[Butch arrives.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "What's shaking, amigos?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[greeting him]_ "Butch! My best friend in the world! C'mon!" _[She hugs him and leads him off.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[confused]_ "Okay?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "I hear you're doing a really good job as the secret shopper."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "I still can't believe they let him do my–" _[She gasps. BC has arrived, and looks like a clone.]_  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Hey guys."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "WHAT THE–"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "BC, are you alright?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Yeah. Actually, I had a really cool experience today. I sold this woman an entire outfit, and she was like, so happy. And it's all because of that employee of the month award."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Well, you look really cute. I love your baby tee."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "And it comes in four different shades of pink! Khaki Barn, it's all about you." _[Her watch beeps.]_ "Oops, gotta run. I just came by to tell you there's a Blend-Into-the-Crowd sale this afternoon, only at the barn. See you there!" _[She leaves. The three remaining stare after her, shocked.]_  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "I think the Khaki Barn is finally starting to get to her. We've got to do something! C'mon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omiya:<strong> _[greeting customers]_ "Welcome to the Khaki Barn!"  
><em>[BC approaches the sales counter.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Hi guys!"  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "Why are you the employee of the month?"  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "It should have been me!"  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "As if!"  
><em>[They begin to fight. Coach Drake comes up and taps BC on the shoulder.]<em>  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "You're the employee of the month."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "That's me. Go Khaki, or go home."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "All right. I need to score a touchdown with a first-stringer, and I need the correct uniform."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Uh, translation, please?"  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> "I've got a date and I need to look good. Can you help me?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "There is no butt that our Average Joe chinos won't fit. Come on."  
><em>[BC walks over to a rack and grabs a pair of pants, revealing Boomer, Brick, and Bubbles hiding behind the pants. She doesn't notice them, however, and brings the pants to Coach Drake.]<em>  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Are you sure that's BC?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "They've definitely messed with her head. BC hasn't been that nice since she was three!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Maybe they brainwashed her."  
><strong>Coach Drake:<strong> _[looking at a pants-and-shirt combo]_ "I'll be spiking the ball in the end zone with this little ensemble!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "They are so totally you! Let me know how they fit."  
><em>[Drake heads to the changing rooms while BC slips into the employee of the month lounge.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[whispering]_ "Now's our chance. Move in!"  
><em>[The three slip through the door just before it shuts. Inside, BC is applying lipstick.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Psst!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[turning around]_ "Hey. What are you guys doing here?"  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Okay, don't freak out, but we think you've been brainwashed by the Khaki Barn to become a clone."  
><em>[Brick ducks, but no thrown implements are incoming. He looks up.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Is that what this is about? You're so silly. I'm totally fine."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> _[turning her face to the mirror]_ "Look at what they've done to you!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You're wearing pink! And butterfly clips! Pink butterfly clips, BC!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "I don't even know you anymore, dude! You're hideous!"  
><em>[BC turns back to the mirror to apply her lipstick.]<em>  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "Now hold on, BC. Don't do anything you'll regret."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Calmly step away from the lip gloss."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[to Boomer]_ "Let me try." _[She walks over to BC, smiles gently, and then slaps her repeatedly.]_ "Get ahold of yourself, girl! You're turning into one of them! And okay, it's fun to have you be nice to me, but you're totally freaking me out!"  
><em>[BC looks in the mirror, for the first time truly lucid.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[having a breakdown]_ "What. Have. They. Done to me?! I am hideous. I look–I look–like you!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Now that's the BC we love."

* * *

><p><em>[Butch is lounging on a hammock while Blossom brings him various products.]<em>  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Now these are the latest. They inflate, and they're also an MP3 player. 50% off then, just for you?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "It'll take a _lot_ to change my mind about your earlier evaluation. I'm a man of principles, you know."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Free, then?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[indicating his cart]_ "Put them with the rest." _[Blossom tosses them in.]_  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Want to try this new tennis racket? It's from the John McEnroe line. Bang it on the ground, and it–" _[She hits it against the floor.]_  
><strong>Racket:<strong> "Oh, what are you, blind?!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Can I have it for free?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "It's worth a hundred and fifty!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hmm."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Okay. Free. Sure. I'll just take it out of my next ten paychecks." _[She tosses it into the cart.]_  
><strong>Racket:<strong> "Since when do they let morons become umpires, moron!?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "I heard about some thermal underwear that massage your butt while you ski?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[spirit broken]_ "Right away."

* * *

><p><em>[BC still looking in the mirror, amazed at what she's become. She undoes her hair from its ponytail.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I don't know what would've happened to me if it weren't for you guys."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "You'd have done the same for us."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Man, I'm just glad I don't have a boss like yours. That I know of."  
><strong>BC:<strong> "I've never been a good influence before, and I'm not about to start now."

* * *

><p><em>[Momo is letting Omiya and Okuo in on her plan.]<em>  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "So it was all like a trick to get her to behave like a true Khaki fashion consultant?"  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "I knew it couldn't be true!"  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "I have to say, it's been so much more pleasant to be around her."  
><em>[BC exits the lounge, hair down and piercings in. Omiya and Okuo gasp and hug each other. Momo gasps in shock. BC comes up to her manager, friends in tow.]<em>  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[surprisingly cheery]_ "Uh, you almost had me there, Momo. Yeah, you sure did." _[sinister]_ "But nobody, _nobody_ comes between me and my nose jewelry."  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Humph. Nice try." _[seeing a nice shirt]_ "Ooh. That's cute. Do you have that in a six?"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "Uh, kinda stepping on the moment here, Bubbles!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> "Sorry."  
><em>[Butch wheels into the Khaki Barn again.]<em>  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yo sales chick, I need some service over here if you don't mind."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[passing him]_ "Bite me. I'm going on my break."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Hmm. Bad attitude, terrible customer service from the staff..." _[He writes something down.]_ "Looks like I'm going to have to give your store an average performance review after all."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> _[calling after BC]_ "Ugh! You just made me lose manager of the year, you–you un-Khaki loser!" _[begging Butch]_ "I tried to reform her, but my training didn't stick!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "What!" _[She looks back.]_ "Reform her?" _[She grabs the clipboard from Butch.]_  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Gimme that!"  
><strong>BC:<strong> "You're the reason I got stuck with employee of the month? I'm taking the rest of the day off."  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "Fine!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[chasing BC]_ "C'mon, BC, give it back!"  
><strong>Momo:<strong> "And you can forget about using the elite bathrooms!"  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Does this mean that EotM is up for grabs?"  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "Yes, and she's picking me."  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Uh, only in your dreams."  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "In your dreams too, 'cause even in your dreams, she'll pick me."  
><strong>Omiya:<strong> "Get out of my dreams!"  
><em>[The two begin to fight once again. Momo slaps her forehead.]<em>  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "Let go of my hair!"  
><strong>Bubbs:<strong> _[putting the shirt down]_ "I'll come back another time." _[The three leave.]_  
><strong>Okuo:<strong> "Get off my baby tee!"

* * *

><p><em>[Everyone but Blossom is at the table.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Bubbs, a glass of your finest lemon slush, please?" _[Bubbles gets to work.]_ "What's the dealio, Butch?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[sad]_ "BC rewrote all my reports. When they saw her A-plus, they knew I was lying."  
><strong>Brick:<strong> "It's called karma, man. Your yin just bit your yang in the butt."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Yeah, well my yin just blew the best job I ever had."  
><strong>BC:<strong> _[relaxing]_ "Yep, all in a day's work."  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> _[sweetly]_ "Butch."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[seeing her, nervous]_ "Hey, Bloss, how's it going?"  
><strong>Bloss:<strong> "Now that you've lost your secret shopper job, I thought you, me, and John could have a little chat."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "John?"  
><em>[Blossom, who has been hiding the racket behind her back the whole time, brings it out and swats it on the table.]<em>  
><strong>Racket:<strong> "You want some of this?!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> _[backing away]_ "Uh–now wait, Bloss, let's talk this out–AAAH!" _[Blossom chases him.]_  
><strong>Racket:<strong> _[making contact]_ "Are you nuts? What are you, blind!? AAH! Moron!"

* * *

><p><em>[Butch is rubbing his butt at the Stick It.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> _[theorizing]_ "Maybe my boss just doesn't want to be found. He could be a hermit."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "If you ask me, dude, you just won the lottery. Bosses are a pain in the butt."  
><em>[Boomer dials again. The phone at Stick It rings. Boomer gasps and then picks up.]<em>  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Stick It. Hold, please." _[into his cell]_ "I'm looking for the boss of Stick It." _[His voice comes out of the store phone. Talking into it]_ "Hello?" _[into the cell]_ "Hello? Hellooo?" _[He stops and looks at Butch.]_ "If I'm correct, this could only mean–"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "You're the boss of Stick It!"  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Dude!"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Boom!" _[bumping fists with Boomer]_ "And may I say you're doing an excellent job? Top marks."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Yeah, I'm a good kid. So, as my own boss, I guess I get to give myself breaks."  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Definitely."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "You still out of a job?"  
><strong>Butch:<strong> "Of course."  
><strong>Boomer:<strong> "Cool." _[He hops the counter.]_ "Movies all afternoon, on me."


	10. new years

**author's note**

_**Happy new years!**_

_**2015**_


End file.
